Son of the Shadows RK Style
by Miharu Kawashi
Summary: Kaoru has fought long and hard for the peace Sevenwaters now takes for granted but will the past come back to threaten those she loves? Will her daughter Megumi be strong enough to protect her people while holding onto love? Sequel to DOTFRKS SM/AM/KC/KK
1. Family Matters

**Full Summary: Kaoru has fought long and hard for the peace Sevenwaters now takes for granted but what will happen when the past begins to threaten those she loves? Will Megumi be strong enough to protect her mother's tuath and the Tuatha De Danann while holding on to her own love? Story is based off of Juliet Marillier's second novel in the Sevenwaters Trilogy, Son of the Shadows. Featured couples include: Sanosuke/ Megumi, Aoshi/ Misao, and Kenji/ Chizuru.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Son of the Shadows. As much as I'd love to take credit for Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's creations, I'd rather keep what little money I have.**

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places. **

**_PLEASE READ THE FIRST BOOK IN THE SERIES DAUGHTER OF THE FOREST RK STYLE BEFORE CONTINUING THE STORY! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH!!_**

**A/N:**

**No one seems to be interested in my Author's Notes from Daughter of the Forest RK Style so if anyone has any topics that they wish answers to I will attempt to do so in this section. There is no such thing as a stupid question and anything is fair game. Heck, I'll even go so far as to answer personal questions! **

**Be warned that I might inquire towards your own opinion and that all topics I answer will be up to my discretion. I'm not about to give out my credit card numbers or other such personal information. That wouldn't be all too smart of me now would it: P**

_Italics_** mean mental conversations.**

* * *

**Son of the Shadows RK Style**

**Chapter 1: Family Matters**

My family is like any other family in Erin. Every morning my twin, Kenji, and the other men in the family work in the fields and help the villagers with their provisions while my sister Misao, my mother and I attend to the tasks of the house. We all have our own role to play in the grand scheme of the household and we equally contribute of our time and energy.

Misao is a decent cook and talented in pretty much all things domestic. Eriko, the head kitchen maid, noticed my sister's talent and quickly recruited her as an assistant. Eriko often laughs over the irony that my older sister would strive in all the things our mother lacks. I don't necessarily agree with Eriko's assessment; I think Misao is very similar to our mother. Not only does Misao look the most like our mother but they both share an interest in swordplay. Though my mother does not believe in using live blades Misao holds no qualms. She is extremely talented with daggers and could easily surpass my father as a spy. The only reason Misao hasn't done so is because she lacks the proper formal training. The fact that she knows so much about the art of spying and networking is in itself taboo. My father would be highly criticized if word were spread about his daughter's activities.

Father too has trained me but I am not nearly as talented as Misao and Kenji. I often tease Kenji that when we were in our mother's womb he took all the physical endurance while I stole all the mental.

Much like my mother and her long lost brother Soujiro; my brother and I can speak to each other mentally. My mother once mentioned sadly in passing that she sees a lot of my Uncle in me. I contribute our common personality traits due to the gift of the sight we both share. It's hard not to take things more seriously or become more introverted when you constantly have mental images and other people's emotions to deal with. It's hard enough to deal with the guilt that comes with the images but to have to worry over the morality of the healing properties our gift provides us is more than overwhelming. The fact that I can enter someone's mind and shift his or her memories and feelings with little to no effort is terrifying. I care for my patients thoroughly and though I haven't ever invaded their privacy I fear that in the case of extreme exhaustion I might. My family believes me stronger than that but sometimes I have my doubts. I have yet to be completely trained, so who is to say that it will never happen?

Kenji says that I worry too much and that I shouldn't be so concerned, but his words seem shallow. He can feel my fear just as I feel his. He knows just as well as I that I am not fully prepared to deal with the type of images and abilities my gift brings with it and that my mother's teachings are not enough. We also feel mother's concern and that has not at all helped calm our nerves.

I fear that I will eventually be stricken mad by the gift I possess despite the best efforts of my family. The only person that could help me learn to control my abilities is Soujiro and he has left this realm many years prior to my birth. I will continue to fight for my sanity but I know that in the end it's just a matter of time before I suffer the same insanity that plagued my Uncle.

As a child I always admired my mother. Everyone in Sevenwaters and those close to my family speak and treat my mother in reverence. I once asked my Uncle Okubo why everyone in the alliance bows to my mother before addressing him. As a child this often baffled me. Shouldn't a guest give their regard to the ruler before his family and why would my uncle not become offended by such behavior from his guests?

I will never forget my Uncle's reaction towards my questioning. He just laughed and replied, "I might be the ruler, but your mother is the heart of Sevenwaters."

As the years have passed I have had time to truly take in my Uncle's words. I have followed my mother on her runs in the village and have even taken over her post as head healer yet she still continues to treat our people and assist the household. She is more than just a woman who championed an evil sorceress; she is the main provider of love and support in the household. Her heart is what keeps our beautiful yet unorthodox family together.

If one were to outright tell my mother that she is the embodiment of love and support she would be appalled by such a suggestion. My mother has never been one to embellish or to give credit where credit isn't due. She is also very modest and has an honest inability to put her own needs above others. Sometimes my mother's lack of confidence, selflessness and naivety aggravate me to no end. As much as I love her I wish she could show as much confidence in her personal life as she does with her healing. I'm sure my father would also agree though he too suffers from the same affliction.

My father, formerly known as Lord Shinta of Harrowfield, is often not given as much credit in our household as he should. Not only has he been the support for my mother, my siblings and I but also his experience as a Lord has often gotten Sevenwaters out of particularly difficult situations.

It has been told to me that one winter there was a terrible flood that threatened to destroy several villages in our tuath. There had never been a flood in recent history as devastating as the one they faced, so my uncles were completely unprepared for such an event. My father, being accustomed to such flooding was able to teach my uncle and the various villagers how to protect their homes and prepare for another such event. Ever since that winter my father has been a behind the scenes advisor. Because of his ties to Harrowfield, which he hasn't completely renounced, my father is not willing to take any clear-cut sides. He will help with matters of the estate but not in foreign affairs involving my uncle's campaign.

My father doesn't mind the fact that his brother-in-laws' are upset with his choice to remain neutral. My father is not willing to fight against his brother and sister-in-law even if his son will one day become the ruler of Sevenwaters. I once asked my father about his decision and he calmly replied, "If you were in my situation could you find it in your heart to fight against your siblings? I might have left them, but they are still blood."

As hyperactive and nosy as Misao can get or how self-righteous and stubborn my twin Kenji is; I could never purposely hurt them. I understand my father's position even if my uncles do not. As much as I love my uncles sometimes their view of the campaign is extremely narrow.

It often saddens me that I never saw my father as the powerful ruler he once was. From the stories my mother speaks of her days in Harrowfield I'm sure that he was an exceptional leader and his countrymen miss his guidance. Sometimes I think that Okubo could learn a lot from Iubdan (Youb' dan).

The villagers definitely cannot be mistaken as a humorless bunch. As the years went by and my father was becoming accepted as a resident of Sevenwaters; the villagers felt it would be fitting to present my father with a new name. Shinta is a name our people have come to associate with England and his old title; both of which he left behind when he married our mother. As a way to show my father that he was accepted they dubbed him with the name Iubdan.

This name is just as much as an acceptance as it is a joke. The name Iubdan derives from the highly pompous King of the Leprechauns, who went to the land of giants, Ulster, with his wife after being baited by his advisor to taste the King of Ulster's porridge. While tasting the porridge he and his wife fell into the bowl and were used as ransom to attain a magical pair of shoes. Though I doubt the people of Sevenwaters feel that my father is an arrogant man, he is no doubt short. For all the children know he could have been the ruler of the Leprechauns. He is after all one of the shortest grown men these parts have seen in a long time.

My father is a kind man and has come to care for the people of Sevenwaters so he took the name with good humor. He even jokingly replied that it was better than the name his brother Akira used to call him as a child. I never asked him what it was that my distant Uncle called him, but I have a feeling that it wouldn't bring up good memories. I know that my father would answer any question his wife or children may ask, but I respect his privacy. Typically, if he doesn't mention something up front I don't press him for an answer.

As I have learned, answers given from my father and Uncle Shougo generally leave one either more confused or on a quest for further knowledge. Misao may enjoy spending her day scouting out answers but I do not have any such luxury. Between fulfilling the choirs of the household, assisting my mother on runs in the villages and humoring my father by attending training with my siblings I have little time to myself. Even if I did have time to myself I would rather curl in front of the fire and read a book much as I am currently. I'm not the social butterfly Misao is.

"Megumi!" an overly cheerful voice jolts me from my thoughts. "I see that you aren't busy so..."

Not bothering to look up at Misao I reply in agitation, "I'm in the middle of my studies if you haven't noticed."

With a devious smirk Misao states, "Is that so? It usually takes you two minutes to read a single page yet you've been staring at the same page for the past five minutes. Either that particular passage is extremely fascinating or you're not very enthralled in your studies." Tilting her head to the side so as to get a better view of the title Misao adds, "I don't really blame you though, Herbal Lore is extraordinarily dull. How can you even read this?"

"This coming from a girl who can't sit in one spot for longer than a few minutes. You would probably find any book unsatisfactory," I comment in amusement.

With a humph Misao retorts haughtily, "I will have you know that I too can sit for longer than a couple of minutes. For one, I have silently watched you stare at a book without your knowledge for five whole minutes. Second, who is the single most source of information in this house? There is no rumor that I, Misao, have not heard or researched thoroughly through my spy network."

With a chuckle I reply, "Spy network? I'm not sure that I would call your escapades spying on the roof or in the trees much of a spy network. Last I checked you need more than one person to qualify as a network."

"Who says that I don't have help?" Misao states proudly.

"Misao, the maids and I do not count as accomplices," I retort playfully.

With a wicked gleam Misao replies, "What if I told you that I've recruited further assistance?"

With a raised brow I inquire in disbelief, "You have tricked some poor fool in your quest for insignificant information? Does he know that the closest thing you have come to a scandal was the news that one of the chambermaids was going to be proposed to. As I recall you almost ruined Yuki's proposal when Keina walked in the middle of your conversation with Eriko."

"And if you remember I masterly corrected my blunder with carefully placed lies," Misao states conceitedly.

"Carefully placed lies," I manage to chock out in between bouts of laughter. "Eriko told me that you changed the Keina's name to Keira and that she was a friend you made while visiting in Kerry. Last time I checked we have never visited Kerry. You were just lucky that Keina was new and that she isn't very bright. Most of the help would know better than to believe that our family would visit Kerry on a holiday. The furthest we've ever traveled is Sidhe Dubh (Shee Dove) to visit Enishi and Chizuru."

"Her name wasn't Keira, it was Kanna and I was on the spot," Misao exclaims in annoyance. "If I had more time I could have come up with a much better excuse. Besides, Keina believed me. Every time I see her in the kitchen she asks about Kanna."

With a disappointed sigh I reply, "You could tell her that the Fae Court like to take the shape of apples and congregate around a round of cheese and she would believe you."

Rubbing her chin in deep thought Misao comments, "You're probably right." With a giggle she adds, "I probably could talk her out of eating apples with that story. For once I'll be able to eat an apple for breakfast."

"Only you would joke about doing something so horrible. Sometimes I wonder how the two of us are related," I state in mock anger.

Smiling brightly Misao playfully retorts, "What can I say, I'm just special."

I reply under my breath, "Special doesn't even begin to describe you."

"Since I'm older and far more mature I will ignore your comment." I laugh loudly at Misao's comment as she adds with a mischievous grin, "And because you love your older sister so much and wish nothing more than to spend time with her you will help me practice."

"Oh no, not again," I state warily. "You know how much I hate practicing. I have no potential with a sword. Ask Kenji, there's nothing he likes more than to train."

"Ha," Misao replies in amusement, "I'm bored with fighting Kenji. I would much rather practice with you. Just think of how happy father will be to know that you're practicing and all the sisterly bonding we will experience."

"Father knows that I'm not a fighter and does not mind that I put in less effort as the two of you. I'll stick with my bow and arrow," I comment with a shake of the head. "Besides, what type of sisterly bond could come about through fighting? I don't see you beating me up as a positive experience. Couldn't you just ask mother to fight you? That's what you usually do when Kenji has beaten you too thoroughly."

With a sigh Misao states, "Mother and father have been out all afternoon."

"Why don't you wait until she comes back?" I inquire in disbelief. "I'm sure you can wait long enough for mother to come back. If she wont fight you I'm sure father would be more than willing."

Appalled Misao exclaims, "If I wanted to fight father I wouldn't have asked you. The idea of my practicing is to be better prepared for father's and my next fight."

With a chuckle I retort, "If it's practice for father you need I most certainly will not improve your chances at winning. You'd best stick with Kenji or mother for such training."

"You'll never relent will you?" Misao asks with a sigh.

With a satisfied smile I reply, "I've never been one to step down in a battle of wits."

"It's less a battle of wits as it is will," Misao retorts in irritation.

"My, my Misao," I state proudly. "Such witty banter! You have been spending far too much time with Kenji and myself. I think we're wearing off on you."

With a playful laugh Misao comments, "I'm not that easy to get rid of! I know that you enjoy our little conversations. Even if you won't admit it, I know that my optimism and cheerful demeanor brighten your day. What can I say, my bubbly personality wins over the masses."

With a chuckle I retort sarcastically, "You're right Misao, your personality is far too bright to be diminished. I bet that even the coldest of hearts would thaw in your presence."

"Yep," Misao replies enthusiastically while jumping onto her feet. "They would thaw in my presence and worship the ground I stand upon." With a chuckle Misao adds, "They probably wouldn't worship the ground I stand upon but a girl can dream."

Chuckling good-naturedly I state, "Misao, you're far too much of a romantic. I'm surprised that you are even able to concentrate on your work!"

"That's only because you have no imagination," Misao retorts back playfully. "You can't tell me that you don't dream of having a man that loves you and is willing to fight the world's evils for you. Haven't you ever dreamed of a man that would sweep you off your feet and take you places you've never heard of? What I wouldn't give to see the world."

Shaking of my head 'no' I reply, "I've never wanted any of those things. I love my life in Sevenwaters. If I ever do find a man that loves me as much as I love him there is nothing I would like more than to settle down in Sevenwaters and live a comfortable life surrounded by the love of our family."

"You're just like mother," Misao remarks with a sigh. "Both of you dream of a quiet, simple life and I just don't get it. I love Sevenwaters but it's so dull! Don't you ever wonder what it's like outside the tuath?"

"My life revolves around this tuath Misao; I can't imagine a life outside it," I state simply. "If my life leads me in another direction I will not complain, but I am not going to seek out adventure. I'm perfectly content with my life. If you wish to live among those outside the tuath I would suggest taking up Enishi's proposal when the time comes."

"Enishi?" Misao replies in bewilderment. "You have got to be joking! Even if he did propose to me why would I accept?"

"Why not?" I inquire in confusion, "He's young, wealthy, attractive and nice enough. He might be a little serious and distant but that's only to be expected of such a young ruler. You and he would make a good match."

"If he is such a catch why don't you go after him?" Misao asks speculatively. "Besides, I do not consider Sidhe Dubh as an adventurous land. That's one of the few places that we have been to. I want to travel the length of Erin. Maybe one day visit Kerry. After all my stories of Kanna I figure I might as well experience the place first hand."

"I'm sure you will get many offers from tuath all over Erin and will be able to choose a tuath of your liking." With a sigh I add, "I just hope for your future suitors' sakes that your expectations aren't too high and that you don't torture them in the process."

"Your words wound me," Misao dramatically exclaims, "Do you have such little faith in your lovely older sister."

"Stop with the dramatics," I state in exhaustion. "I take back my prior words. I hope you do torture them while they are courting you. Maybe your normal everyday behavior will look pleasant in comparison."

Laughing joyfully Misao remarks while lifting me to my feet, "I'm happy that you agree with my methods. I was starting to worry that they were too extreme."

"Misao, there is nothing as too extreme with you," I playfully retort.

"That's always good to know," Misao replies in contemplation. "I hope that excuse will work on Kenji when he finds out that I switched his canteen of water with vinegar."

"You did what?" I shout in disbelief. "Why would you do something so horrible? Kenji is going to be furious! I'm not going to continue protecting you from him!"

"He deserved it and you know it," Misao asserts in her defense. "He destroyed all the ribbons I made. It took me a good six months to create those!"

"Only because you destroyed three of his finest shirts!" I state in agitation. "When will you two stop tormenting each other? It's starting to get out of hand."

"Oh, come on Megumi," Misao pleads. "It's all in good fun. You know that Kenji enjoys it as much as I do."

"I swear the two of you are going to kill each other one day or worse kill an innocent bystander from a prank gone astray," I state under my breath.

"Who is our mother, you or Kaoru?" Misao asks with a shake of her head. "You worry more than mother and father combined!"

"That's only because you two put me in these situations. I will act like your mother if you wish to act like a little child in my presence," I sigh out in exhaustion.

With a playful smirk Misao bows deeply before whining with childish voice, "Sorry Mother dearest, I promise I'll never do it again." Pouting she continues, "Please, don't be mad at me."

With a chuckle I reply, "Well, since you put it so nicely I accept your apology but you are still going to be punished for your behavior. I think you should apologize to Kenji and find a way to make up for your cruel prank."

With a humph Misao puts her hands on her hips before commenting, "You're a mean Mother. I pity your future children."

"I would only pity them if they acted like you and Kenji," I playfully retort.

"For that comment you will be blessed with such children," Misao deviously declares.

With a sigh I reply, "Don't punish me for your own poor choices."

"_So help me if I find Misao I will be shove the remainder of my canteen down her throat without an ounce of water to quench her thirst. She may be our older sister but the girl is dead. Don't you even think of hiding her this time! I will find her, mark my words and if you get in my way you wont hear the last of me!" _Kenji mentally screams in anger. _"I take that back. Give her a head start so I can hunt her down and skin her alive!"_

"Misao, Kenji isn't happy at the moment. I think it best that you hide and hide well," I state in irritation. "Honestly, you have gone too far with your prank. I'll try to calm him down, but don't expect him to go easy on you."

Without a word Misao sprints out of the room at a breakneck speed. The girl is fast but I've never seen her run quite so swiftly. I don't really blame her though; Kenji has all the skill as our father without the restraint. Our brother is extremely scary when angered.

Luckily it's fairly easy for me to calm him though I can't say the same of most people. The only other people I know that can calm him are our mother and Chizuru. I account Chizuru's ability to calm him with my brother's need to impress her. The sad thing is that of all the women in his company Chizuru is the most taken with him. I guess it's usually the case that the one person you don't need to impress is the one you spend the most energy on. It also could be said that those in love are generally blind towards the other's affections.

With a sigh I mentally inquire, _"Kenji, is it really worth your time to hunt down Misao?"_

"_Yes," _Kenji answers bluntly. _"She's gone too far this time. I've been a good sport and have humored her, but this is too much!"_

"_I couldn't agree with you more," _I sympathetically state. _"But I don't think beating her will help get your message across. If anything it will probably intensify Misao's efforts."_

With a sigh of frustration Kenji inquires, _"Then what exactly do you suggest that I do?"_

"_I know that Misao can be difficult at times but she is harmless. What she does can be thoughtless but she is not purposely being malicious. You should do what I told you to do earlier; you need to tell her that you do not enjoy her pranks and to stop giving into the temptation to retaliate," _I offer calmly.

"_What if it doesn't work? She isn't always the easiest person to reason with." _Kenji states with little trace of his previous anger. _"What do I do if she still continues?"_

"_She wont," _I reply confidently. _"Misao cares about you she just doesn't know how to properly show her affections. If you tell her that you aren't having fun she will desperately look for other ways to bond. If you give her some guidance as to what type of behavior is acceptable she should improve. She's much like a child in that regard."_

"_How can you remain so level headed around her?" _Kenji inquires in awe. _"I know that she angers you just as much as she does me."_

"_She can get on my last nerve but she's our sister," _I state in contemplation. _"For all her faults she has many more strong qualities. I try to focus on her finer points instead of the negative." _After a slight pause I add, _"That doesn't mean that I won't take the time to teach her a lesson here or there. Since I can sense that you've left the field in haste and are not fully calm I suggest that we go for a swim while Misao continues to hide. I wonder how long it will take her to realize that you aren't after her neck?"_

"_Which lake did you have in mind?" _Kenji asks highly amused.

"_We haven't been to Rock Lake in a long time," _I reply back deviously. _"I think a visit is in order."_

"_I'll meet you there then since it's on my way," _Kenji states with a chuckle.

* * *

"_And I thought my plan was cruel," _Kenji exclaims in admiration while sitting upon a large rock protruding from the water. _"Misao has been begging us to take her here for weeks! Your punishments are extremely cruel yet amazingly justified. You will make a wonderful mother one day. Your creativity is absolutely flabbergasting!"_

"_What can I say, my mind works in extraordinary ways," _I state conceitedly as I start to float leisurely in the water. _"I can't take all the credit though, Misao has given me far more practice than one my age ever should, especially since she's two years our senior."_

Kenji begins to laugh aloud cheerfully as he mentally comments, _"You sound like father. Both of you can't ever just take full credit."_

"_You make that sound like a bad thing," _I retort playfully.

"_Not at all," _Kenji replies amusedly. _"Someone has to take after our parents. I'm just happy that he passed one of his more admirable traits."_

"_Did you just compliment father?" _I ask mockingly.

"_Don't act so surprised," _Kenji states in irritation. _"I've complimented father several times in the past. You act as if I hate him."_

"_Well," _I retort playfully. _"Don't you? From the way you act in front of him you seem to detest his presence."_

With a sigh Kenji seriously replies, _"I've never hated father but I guess you can say that I hold some resentment towards the man. Don't get me wrong, father has been extremely fair and just in his treatment towards us but I can't help but be bitter at the fact that out of all the children I have to look the most like him. I'm the future leader of our tuath yet I have the appearance of a Britain. I'm not ashamed of our blood, but it doesn't make my job as a future leader easier. I feel like I have to distance myself as much from our father if I ever hope to successfully hold the throne."_

In bewilderment toward his testimony I whisper aloud, "Kenji..."

Looking away from me Kenji begins to play with his hair nervously. I smile at the simple gesture. For someone who resents his inherited physical traits of our father he strangely has an attachment to his hair.

Letting his long hair down from his high ponytail Kenji states mentally, _"I often worry about taking control of our tuath. I'm not worried so much over the thought of being under-prepared so much as proving myself. Despite everything our father has done for the tuath he's still not highly respected by our allies. I'm concerned that our allies secretly think that because I look like father that I also think like him. I don't want to be cast under his shadow; I want to become someone greater than him. Our people are also depending on me to win back the islands and I don't want to let them down just because people don't trust me due to my appearance. Mother has already lost two of her brothers in our Uncle Okubo's latest campaign; if I fail we could lose many more good men."_

"_Kenji, I promise you that no one that I have spoken to thinks of you in that way," _I firmly declare while swimming beside the rock he is currently residing. _"You do look like father but it's obvious upon speaking to you that you are nothing alike. If anyone is stupid enough to not distinguish your differences they aren't worthy of being your ally. You will be a good leader just like father and Uncle Okubo are yet at the same time different. You could never be cast in a shadow."_

With a smile Kenji replies, _"Thank you Megumi. I just hope I live up to your standards."_

"_You will and with little effort," _I state confidently. _"Both father and Uncle Okubo admire you for your strength. You have been trained by two great leaders and have family who will stand beside you. You have little to fear."_

"_Now you sound like mother," _Kenji asserts with a sigh. _"Can't you just pick a side and stick with it?"_

"_Why ever would I do such a thing?" _I inquire gaily. _"Variety is the spice of life, plus confusing you is far too much fun."_

"_So that is your reasoning, eh?" _Kenji remarks with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"_Maybe it is; maybe it isn't," _I slyly retort.

With a smirk that speaks of retribution to come Kenji demands, _"Which one is it? You have better come up with an answer or I'll be forced to take drastic measures."_

Staring my brother straight in the eye I challenge, _"Am I supposed to be afraid right now?"_

"_I think that is a challenge," _Kenji grins maniacally.

Before I can get a word in edgewise Kenji leaps into the water and begins to dunk me under. After a couple of moments under the water in an all out battle Kenji finally relents and allows me to break the surface. As I desperately gasp for air Kenji treads the water beside while laughing in amusement.

Finally able to breath properly I exclaim aloud in anger, "What exactly did that prove? What were you trying to do, kill me?"

Laughing uncontrollably Kenji replies, "Only giving you what you deserved. You may be my twin but that doesn't mean that you can get away with speaking to me thus. I am the future ruler of these lands."

"As long as you keep such an arrogant mentality I'll treat you far worse," I retort angrily. "I don't care what status you hold, if I feel you need a slap to the head I will be so inclined to do so."

"Life would be far more amusing if more women were so open. No one can claim that you don't know how to put a man in his place," Kenji states lively.

"Between you and Misao I think I can deal with most difficult personality traits," I respond coltishly.

"Fair enough," Kenji remarks dejectedly. "I admit that I kind of deserved that, but you better not let anyone know that I said that. Next thing you know everyone in the kingdom will be harassing me over it."

"You and Misao have a flare for the dramatic. I'm happy that I got the more level headed attributes," I sigh in exhaustion.

"The Queen of the overly emphasized 'sighs' dares to pass judgment?" Kenji playfully retorts.

With a humph, "It's only because the two of you are so exasperating. I don't sigh nearly as often nor do I forcefully when you two aren't around."

With a shake of his head Kenji states calmly, "It's starting to get late. We probably should make our way home. I wonder if Misao is still hiding in the forest?"

"What makes you so sure that she hid in the forest?" I ask in puzzlement.

"I've been following her during her rounds spying on the residents of the household," Kenji explains flatly. "She is pretty decent though she is somewhat predictable. Every month like clockwork she changes her headquarters. For the past few weeks she has been hiding in the western portion of the forest from atop the trees. I have had a mind to helping her with her scouting schedule but I have too much fun watching her."

I stare at my twin incredulously. I must admit that I am wrong; my brother is the better spy than Misao yet for once he hasn't attempted to upstage her like he often does with a sword. Could it possibly be that Kenji is beginning to show his compassionate side more openly? One can only hope.

* * *

**I'm back! I have finally produced the first chapter of Son of the Shadows RK Style and I'm really happy with the results. I admit that it took me a while to switch out of Kaoru's viewpoint. I feel that I'm more like Megumi but after writing as a single character for a year it can be quite difficult to change perspectives. I have gotten out of my little funk and should hopefully begin updating more regularly. School is in and I am now editing my fraternity newspaper so I will not set any date. Deadlines generally slow down the creative process. **

**Thank you for all the kind reviews. I am really proud that my story has been so well received. I especially have come to enjoy some of my more creative reviewers. I'm not quite sure how Weezer comes to play with my story, but I found the review highly amusing. **

**I genuinely hope that this story will live up to your expectations. I will try to make the next chapter longer. Ciao!**


	2. It's all Relative

**Full Summary: Kaoru has fought long and hard for the peace Sevenwaters now takes for granted but what will happen when the past begins to threaten those she loves? Will Megumi be strong enough to protect her mother's tuath and the Tuatha De Danann while holding on to her own love? This story is based off of Juliet Marillier's second novel in the Sevenwaters Trilogy, Son of the Shadows. Featured couples include: Sanosuke/ Megumi, Aoshi/ Misao, and Kenji/ Chizuru.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Son of the Shadows. As wonderful as Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's creations are; I would feel rather guilty for stealing their work. Not only that, but plagiarism is a federal offense and I'd rather keep what little freedom the Patriot Act hasn't stolen. I know that I have a flare for the over-dramatic but I really do detest Bush! Sorry, I digress.**

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places. **

**_PLEASE READ THE FIRST BOOK IN THE SERIES DAUGHTER OF THE FOREST RK STYLE BEFORE CONTINUING THE STORY! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH!!_**

**A/N:**

**I haven't received much in the way of questions but I did receive some comments that I think should be addressed. Much like Juliet Marillier I do not necessarily like seeing the main characters rush into a relationship. I do not anticipate the romance to take as long as Daughter of the Forest RK Style but it will not happen until later in the story. I have to set up the scene for all the other characters before I can complicate Megumi and Sanosuke's lives further. I hope you all can endure my story long enough to see how the two will come to be.**

**As for the use of Megumi I hope you will come to understand my choice and just possibly change some of your current perspectives of the female lead. Even if you don't like the Rurouni Kenshin character maybe you can come to enjoy my slant on her personality. Keep on sending your reviews and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Enough with that, and on with the story!**

_Italics_** mean mental conversations.**

* * *

**Son of the Shadows RK Style**

**Chapter 2: It's all Relative**

"Hello Megumi," Mother greets me with a soft smile graced upon her lips as she walks into the little hut we have converted into a medicinal workshop. "I hope I haven't kept you long."

"Not at all," I reply sincerely. "I just finished preparing the medicines a few minutes ago. Haru should be by any minute to pick them up."

"I was hoping to help you with the herbs but it looks like I'm not needed. It sounds like you have everything under control," Kaoru states with pride.

With a playful grin I remark, "Of course I do. I have even taken the liberty of preparing tea since I know how horrible your culinary skills are."

"I have enough skill to make tea," Kaoru replies with a 'humph'. "At least none of my patients have ever complained."

With a giggle I retort, "Even if they didn't like your drafts a wise patient would not be careless enough to anger their healer. One minute they're being checked for a sprain the next they're mysteriously lacking an arm."

"I would never do that to a patient," Mother states in slight irritation.

"I know you wouldn't, but others may not," I sympathetically reply. "Your temper is well known throughout the tuaths. It's almost as infamous as father's unexplained amber eyes during his seldom fits of rage."

"I had no idea that your father and I were the topic of so much controversy these days," mother comments in amusement.

"Idol tongues do like to wag," I retort playfully, "Plus it's not like the villagers see a man like father everyday. The two of you are a strange coupling."

"That much is true," Kaoru states with a joyful chuckle.

I smile back at my mother in awe. First she is talking to me in irritation and now she's laughing. I wonder how she can switch moods with such ease.

Sighing contentedly after taking a sip of tea mother comments, "It really isn't fair that both my daughters can make better tea than me."

"The Tuatha De Danann must have a good sense of humor," I retort in amusedly. "Or maybe they took pity on Father and Eriko."

"Please," mother states haughtily. "Eriko just likes to complain. I only tampered with her tea once and now she doesn't trust my presence in the kitchen. She never complained much before. As for your father I have only given him previously tested tea and never food. The last thing I want to do is make him sick."

"I always wondered why Eriko complained over your tea far more than the rest of the household," I reply with a sly grin. "I should have known that there was some foul plot afoot."

Mother comments with a shake of the head, "It was only a childish prank but Eriko now is traumatized by the event. She won't even look at a cup of tea I've prepared let alone take a sip. A single kettle of bad tea and she's traumatized for life. I swear the woman is squeamish."

"From the stories she's told I really do not blame her," I remark with a giggle. "The last cup of tea you prepared for her caused her stomach to ache for two full days. I too would be scared if I were her."

"I admit that I probably shouldn't have put so much onion in the tea but I didn't expect her to drink two cups nor did I expect that she would have an adverse reaction to the vegetable. How could I have known that onions would make her so sick? She's never made mention of it before," Kaoru replies guiltily.

Shivering at the thought of drinking onion tea I state regretfully, "I don't know what I would have done if I were in your situation, but she wasn't seriously harmed. Who would have known that onion could make someone so sick? I probably would be just as shocked as you were."

With a sad smile Mother comments, "That may be true but I still feel guilty over the entire incident." Looking around the hut she adds with false cheer, "Enough of such topics, are you looking forward to Enishi and Chizuru's visit?"

Smiling at my mother happily I reply, "I am looking forward to Samhain (sow-an) though I am concerned that Enishi and Chizuru will not appreciate the festivities as much as the rest of us. It might be awkward for the two of them to partake in the old faith being they are Christians."

"If Chizuru plans to marry Kenji both she and Enishi will have to get used to our practices," Mother remarks in deep thought. "Besides, your father is Christian and he has no problem participating in our ceremonies."

"That is true but I'm sure it will be difficult for the two. This is their first time celebrating with our household," I state in concern.

"You seem very nervous over their visit," Mother comments somberly. "Is there more to your concern than what you're voicing? If you had another vision..."

"It's nothing like that," I reply in shock. "I admit that I have been having a strange feeling as of late but I think it's nothing more than unease. I'm probably reading far more into Enishi and Chizuru's visit than I need to."

"Even if this is true, it does not hurt to prepare one's self. After all, my brother's and I probably wouldn't be alive if we dismissed every bad feeling that came our way. A little concern is always a good thing," Mother states with a faraway look. As if snapping out of her thoughts she adds with a smile, "Kenji tells me that you've invited Chizuru to join you on one of your visits to the village. Supposedly Chizuru is so excited at the prospect of meeting the villagers that she writes of nothing else. Judging from the way Kenji mentioned her excitement I wouldn't doubt that he is jealous over her diverted attentions. Of course your brother is too proud to admit it. Sometimes I think his personality is uncannily like your Uncle Okita's; At least when it comes to expressing their emotions towards the opposite sex."

I smile sadly at my mother in sympathy. Though my Uncle Okita and Souzou have been dead for many years their death has caused much suffering for my mother. I really don't blame her for taking their deaths so hard; if I had risked my life numerous times for my brother only to lose him two years after saving him I would be just as tormented. It doesn't help matters that they died brutally while fighting in my Uncle Okubo's failed campaign to reclaim the islands.

Trying to think of a way to change the mood of the conversation I retort playfully, "It seems to be a family trait that thankfully has not been passed onto me."

With a gleam in her eyes Kaoru replies, "You are so sure of yourself? Have you a beau to attest to this and if you do, I truly hope that your father has not learned of your hidden romance. Your father can be quite overprotective when it comes to such things."

Haughtily I state, "I do not have a beau and if I did, do you think that I would be able to keep him so well hidden? A secret such as that would take the interest of Misao and her lovely spy-network. It would be pretty hard for her not to notice my late night outings since we do share a room."

Laughing happily Mother comments, "You do have a point. It does sound like something Misao would be interested in and spreading around the tuath."

"Besides," I reply seriously, "I respect both father's and your opinion. If anything serious were to develop between myself and a young man I would want my parent's approval."

"I am honored that you feel that way, but sometimes things do not happen as you might plan them. I would have never believed that I would marry a Britain nor do so without my family's knowledge. Though my younger self might have found my decision appalling I wouldn't change it for the world. Your father and I share a love that cannot be merely described by words or gestures. If I had sought my brothers' approval I may have never come to know such joy. If something looks and feels right you should embrace it regardless of our acceptance or not. I'm sure your father would also agree," Mother remarks with concern.

"Thank you," I state in shock. "I will keep your words in mind, though I highly doubt I will have suitors anytime soon. After all, Misao is still unwed."

With an amused smirk Mother replies, "I once told your Uncle Okubo that I would never marry yet here I am wed to a Britain and with three lovely children. You never know what the Tuatha De Danann have in store."

Just as I'm about to speak I hear a soft knock coming from the door. Rising swiftly from my seat I make my way to the door and let Haru inside. After giving him his instructions and making him repeat them twice for good measure I give Haru his pay before I escort him to the door. With a sigh I take my seat across from Mother once more.

"It is starting to get late and I'm sure you have other duties to attend to such as meeting your father for your daily practice," Mother comments with a silly grin.

"Must you remind me?" I state in annoyance.

"Is it really so horrible to study under your father?" Mother inquires in concern. "I always found the study of self-defense empowering."

"You and Misao may enjoy such studies but I would much rather spend my time on other pursuits. Perhaps one of a more feminine nature," I reply sadly.

"I'm sorry that you do not enjoy it, but it is important that you learn to defend yourself properly. Not every woman is allowed such a luxury," Mother retorts in slight irritation.

"It's not that I do not appreciate it," I comment in frustration. "It's just that I feel as if my lack of motivation in the art of swordsmanship is out of place in this family. Misao and Kenji enjoy their lessons and have incredible skill yet all I can think about is studying new herbs and tending to my patients. I really do not look forward to father's lessons."

"Have you ever told your father how you feel?" Mother asks in sympathy. "I'm sure he would understand if you explained it to him."

Shaking my head no slowly I reply, "I know how much father enjoys instructing us and I do not want to upset him. I would feel awful if I were to take away father's one time to bond with his children."

"Your father might be hurt at first, but he would feel worse if he were to find out that you were not enjoying your time with him," Mother remarks thoughtfully. "Besides, who's to say that you couldn't find another activity to bond with your father over? He has other interests aside from swordsmanship."

"I know… it's just hard for me to confront father over the topic. I don't want to hurt his feelings. He's so passionate over the art of swordplay," I state regretfully.

"I understand your hesitance but I assure you that your father is an understanding man. The minute you tell him your feelings the better you will feel and the sooner the two of you will spend quality time with one another." Rising from her chair mother adds, "If you feel more comfortable I will confront your father for you though I think it would be better if you did so yourself."

With a sad smile I reply, "That isn't necessary. You should know me better than that. I'm not going to push my responsibilities upon you. I will talk to father; I just need some time to collect my thoughts on the matter."

"I'm sure you will address the situation well," Mother states proudly. "You have always had an easy time expressing yourself even if it does sometimes come off blunt. You will do well daughter."

"Thank you, I think," I comment in bafflement. Now I have to worry about coming off too harshly!

With a playful smirk Mother mentally replies, _"You have nothing to worry about. Your father and I could never take you as too blunt. I just wanted to get you back for implying that Misao and I aren't feminine."_

I smile at my mother as she makes her way out of the hut. Though I might tease her and Misao for enjoying what are considered masculine pursuits I do not view them as being anything less than feminine. If anything I look up to them for their ability to embrace both the feminine and masculine. It's in my nature to tease the ones I care about and I'm sure my mother and Misao have caught onto this. If they hadn't, I'm sure that I wouldn't be on such good speaking terms with the two of them.

Rising from my seat I begin to clean the hut in an attempt to calm my nerves over my upcoming discussion with my father. I truly am not looking forward to this conversation in the least.

* * *

After procrastinating as long as I could I finally make my way out of the hut towards the field father has designated as our training grounds. It is an ideal spot being that it is far enough away so as to hide our activities and never frequented by the residents of either the house or the nearby villages. I wouldn't doubt if not a soul had ever set a foot upon the field before father discovered it.

As I make my way to the clearing I notice that father has already instructed Kenji and Misao to practice on their swings. As usual for the two they do not notice my arrival being too caught up in upstaging the other. Father notices my appearance instantly and flashes a bright smile in my direction.

As I make my way toward my father's side he cheerfully states, "I was starting to worry that something might have happened. I know that you have been extremely busy the past few days."

With a slight pause I reply with a sad smile, "I'm not too busy."

"Megumi? Are you alright?" Father asks in concern. "You don't seem very happy. Did something happen to you?"

Mentally cursing my luck I giggle sweetly, "Whatever gave you that idea Father?"

"For one, you hesitated when I asked you a question and second you just responded to my question with a giggle. I've heard you laugh in amusement or when you have an extremely devious plan but for the most part you are rather calm. The only time you giggle like that is when you're hiding something," Father remarks suspiciously.

"Nothing has happened to me, but I do need to talk to you after we're through with training," I reply sadly. I really did not mean to concern my father, but it seems that nothing ever gets passed him.

"Whatever you wish to speak to me of seems to have consumed your thoughts. You can't train with a wondering mind so why don't we go somewhere private and talk?" Father states sympathetically as he takes my arm and begins to lead me towards the woods.

"What about Kenji and Misao's training?" I inquire frantically. "Won't they notice that you aren't paying attention to them?"

"I have been talking to you for a while now and they have yet to notice that you have made an appearance," Father retorts with a smirk. "I doubt they will miss us for a few minutes. Even if they do realize that I am no longer watching them they will do well enough on their own."

Looking back at my brother and sister I can't help but laugh gaily. The two of them are so intent upon upstaging the other in front of father that they have completely disregarded the whereabouts of the person they hope to impress. As admirable as it is to put so much time and energy into such studies I can't help but laugh at the sibling rivalry. Then again, maybe it's this completive nature that I severely lack that has helped them excel in swordplay.

With an amused tinge to his voice Father states, "Of course if you would rather practice alongside your siblings I will not keep you."

Snapping my head towards Father I reply swiftly, "Since you so kindly offered to speak to me it would be rude to turn down your offer."

"Of course," Father states with a serious face though if I am not mistaken I can sense I slight tinge of concealed regalement. "I am blessed to have such a thoughtful daughter."

Playing off Father's words I puff out my chest and add cockily, "I am nothing but thoughtful. After all, my parents have taught me well."

"I must take the time to praise your parents for raising such a well mannered child," Father playfully comments. "Too many of your age lack common courtesy toward their elders."

Approaching the edge of the woods I reply pompously, "That means a lot coming form the former Lord of Harrowfield."

Turning his head towards me he states humbly, "I appreciate the praise though one such as me is not fitting of such a grand title. I no longer am the man I once was nor do I wish to be. I much prefer my new title as Iubdan (you'b dan) of Sevenwaters."

"Do you detest your past so much?" I inquire thoughtlessly.

Before I can profusely apologize to Father he replies somberly, "It's not a matter of hating my former self as it is understanding that I can not live in the past. I gave up that title to be with your mother and start a family among her people. Such a title neither holds little respect on these shores nor is mine to claim further. Holding onto such thoughts of former glory is not healthy nor will it help me except my new role in Sevenwaters. Besides, I enjoy the life that I lead. At one time I thought my kingdom was all I needed to be happy but now I realize that to be a falsehood. After meeting your mother I began to dream not for my kingdom but for a life surrounded with love and family. You children and your mother are more valuable to me than any title could ever be." Smiling at me he continues, "I'd like to think that I grew out of my title."

"That's quite a romantic notion," I remark slyly.

"It might be," Father comments contemplatively as we both take a seat under a large Oak, "But it is nothing less than my inner most thoughts. If that means that I am a romantic so be it. There are far worse things in this world to be."

"Perhaps," I reply in deep thought, "Though being romantic to the point of living your life in a dream state in my opinion is a horrible way to live one's life."

"That is true though anything taken to any extreme can be dangerous. Just as scary as the prospect of dreaming your life away is becoming overly calculating and set in your ways," Father retorts in good humor. "I have a feeling that the topic in which you wanted to speak to me of has nothing to do with romance or dreaming. After all, what daughter would wish to share such feelings with her old man?"

"You are not that old," I assert passionately. "I would not find such a topic unmentionable to speak of in your presence though you are correct in assuming that it isn't the topic in which I wanted to address earlier."

"You and your brother have just turned fifteen and your sister seventeen. I think I have a right to consider myself an old man," Father states amusedly.

I just shake my head in exasperation. Father may have several years under his belt but he looks and acts like a man several years his junior. In my opinion that means more than a man's actual years.

"I don't know how much longer your siblings will fail to notice our presence or lack there of," Father concludes while putting his hands on my shoulder. "If something is bothering you do not fear telling me. I will do what I can to address your problem with a level head."

Staring Father straight in the eye I state calmly, "I do not wish to insult you or to come off as unappreciative but my heart is not in swordplay or self- defense. I understand the importance of learning such skills, but I do not hold the same passion or enthusiasm that my siblings hold. I am not suggesting that I outright stop practicing with my bow and arrow, but I do not feel that I should hide my lack of motivation from you. I do not think it is fair to do so any further."

Taking a couple of seconds to take in my expression Father replies calmly, "I'm happy that you had the courage to tell me how you feel. To be completely honest with you I often wondered if you truly wanted to practice alongside your siblings. I figured that if my assumption were correct you would eventually come forward and speak to me. I am proud that to know that I was right. You need not concern yourself with attending practice. If you wish to join us you can, but do not feel obligated to do so. You are more than adequate with a bow and at least know the basics of self-defense. I will not force you to do something that you're not passionate about."

"Thank you Father," I exclaim happily as I grab my father in an embrace. "I'm blessed to have such an understanding father."

With a chuckle Father retorts, "I'm only doing what any decent father would. I couldn't force you to do something against your will. We can find some other pursuit to spend time together. Once you think of something you would like to do come seek me out."

Giving Father a peck on the cheek I joyfully reply, "I promise to do so. If you don't mind I really ought to tend to my patients."

"Of course," Father states with a wide grin. "Come and visit every once in a while when the time permits."

"I will. I'll talk to you later," I call back as I make my way through the woods towards my workshop.

* * *

The next two weeks passed swiftly. Between tending the fields, preparing the house for the Druids', Enishi's and Chizuru's Samhain (sow an) visit, and treating the villager's medicinal needs everyone has been scurrying around the house in excitement, or in my cause exhaustion.

As much as I enjoy my job as a healer, I am constantly drained of energy during the season. It seems that everyone catches some form of cold or flu. Luckily the cases of illness are few this year and I will not nearly be as exhausted. I might even be able to stay up and enjoy the festivities this time around! I haven't had the chance to do so in many years.

Smiling at the thought I continue to stir the contents of the pot. As usual Eriko has asked for my assistance in preparing the feast. Usually Misao would join us, but since Chizuru needs an escort and Kenji is busy conversing with the other men Misao was the obvious choice. It's not that I couldn't have escorted her myself, but I'm not one for small talk. I do well entertaining when there is a purpose or activity involved but I'm not one for improvising conversation. Misao is far more suited for such a role.

"Ya seem to have yer head i' tha clouds lass," Eriko states in concern. "Are ya thinkin' of somethin' i' particular? Ya know how much I enjoy yer plots."

With a sly grin I reply, "Sorry Eriko, I've no plot afoot. If I had, I assure you that I would alert you on the details."

"I'd hope so!" Eriko saucily retorts. "Wha' fun is a prank if ya'd hold yer tongue?"

Laughing aloud gaily I comment playfully, "A well executed one, though I enjoy gossiping with you too much to take the necessary precautions."

With a wink Eriko states, "I've no' been one for wha's proper nor shoul' ya. Life ain' much fun when ya play by tha rules."

"You must feel awfully comfortable in this household to say something of the sort. Most households wouldn't care to have a servant speaking of their rules so lightly," I amusedly remark.

"Mos' households don' help longside tha servants either," Eriko retorts pridefully. "Sevenwaters doesn' fi' tha mold o' other houses jus' like you shouldn' fi' the mold o' other daugh'ers."

"I will keep your word in mind next time I anger one of the household," I reply smartly.

"Ya'd bes' do, though don' be mentionin' no names. I'd like to keep me job long enough to hear ya Uncle's response," Eriko states with a boisterous laugh.

"I think the sauce is done," I comment looking down at the pot.

Taking the ladle from my hands Eriko immediately begins to take a taste of sauce I so tenderly tended to. With a satisfied smile Eriko replies, "I' is. Since there is no'in more lef' ta do ya migh' as well enjoy yerself."

"Thank you Eriko. I'll see you later," I happily call back to Eriko as I make my way up to my bedchamber.

"Take care lass and do enjoy yerself," Eriko quickly replies.

"I will," I loudly exclaim from the hallway as I begin to formulate a plan for the rest of the afternoon. It will be nice to have some time to myself before the festivities begin.

* * *

Having grabbed one of my favorite books on Medicinal Herbs I begin to make my way to the garden. With all the chaos and noise in the house I doubt I would be able to focus on my studies, even if it is my favorite subject. One cannot focus with so much going on around them. It's times like these that I'm happy that few know of my refuge hidden behind the garden. Even if someone wishes to seek me out, I doubt they will know of my whereabouts. Oh, the joys of solitude! Now all I have to do is make sure that Misao isn't following me with Chizuru in tow.

As I turn around the bend suddenly I find myself running into a large body. Said body grabs me around the waist before I can fall on my rear gracelessly. For this I am thankful. The last thing I want to do is show anyone how careless their healer is. It's hard enough to be taken seriously as a female healer I don't need a reputation as ditsy or being not all together.

Still somewhat startled and embarrassed I stutter, "I... I'm so sorry. You aren't hurt, are you?"

With a somewhat muffled laugh, if you can call it that, a deep voice replies, "I'm alright though I think it should be me to ask such a question. Are you alright Megumi?"

Further embarrassed at the fact that I did not recognize the man in front of me I state in bewilderment, "I'm sorry Enishi, I was so excited at the prospect of taking the afternoon off that I did not realize you were there. I hope you will forgive me."

"That depends," Enishi remarks with his dead pan, serious voice. "If you promise not to run into anyone else and spend your afternoon in my company, maybe I'll find it in my heart to forgive you. After all, I haven't seen you since Chizuru and I arrived early this morning and even that wasn't long enough."

Shaking my head in amusement I inquire, "I am flattered that you would wish to spend the afternoon in my company but may I ask why you would seek my companionship? Are you not supposed to be in the middle of a meeting with my Uncle, Kenji and my father?"

"It seems that our meeting adjourned early," Enishi states with a slight smile though his face is still far too serious. Most people would see his smile as a scowl but I have learned that not to be the case. After years of knowing the man I have come to recognize that he is practically unable to do more than grimace or bare a serious look. One learns to read settle gestures or fluctuations of the voice when dealing with a man such as Enishi.

"I'm happy that your meeting didn't last long," I reply with a smirk. "I feel bad enough as it is that Chizuru has spent as much of the afternoon with Misao. As much as I love my sister she is much easier to deal with in small doses. After several hours with her, I'm sure Chizuru will come to appreciate Kenji's presence."

"Never have I seen two sisters who differ more," Enishi comments contemplatively. "Misao is so... eccentric yet you are so level headed and reserved. How do you manage to keep your emotions in check?"

"It's really not that difficult," I state in shock at Enishi's blunt words about Misao. "For the most part I enjoy her company, but like I said before, she's easier to take in small doses. Misao is a wonderful sister even if she wears me out at times."

"Your dedication and faithfulness to your family is very admirable," Enishi remarks proudly. "It's nice to know that there are people who take their obligation to their family seriously. I find that it's a trait rarely found in women now-a-days."

Trying to hide my small blush I reply sincerely, "I don't know many women aside those who frequent my Uncle Okubo's halls or those I tend to in the villages but I find it hard to believe that people do not pride themselves in their family. Maybe it is due to my naivety and inexperience, but I find your words hard to digest."

"I'm also happy to see that you are as truthful and opinionated as ever," Enishi states calmly. "There is never a dull moment while in your company. I hope your Uncle has been keeping you on your toes in debate. If I get bored during the festivities, I might just try to coax you into a debate."

"I highly doubt you will be bored," I comment wickedly. "With all the women and dancing I'm sure you will find something to amuse yourself with."

"I am sure that I will, though I am more than certain what will occupy my thoughts," Enishi remarks assuredly.

I stare at Enishi in shock. I could have sworn that I saw him lingering on my form, but I must be mistaken. It's not that I think I am unattractive or unappealing, but my wit and unwavering attention to my work often deter men. What man would be interested in a woman that has a mind and a life of her own? Misao is a much more likely candidate for marriage. She has no obligations that hold her to our tuath and all the social grace a woman of her standing ought to possess. Not to mention that Misao is also attractive. Enishi wouldn't consider me a worthy wife. Companionship yes, an amusing debate partner most definitely, but not a wife.

"As enjoyable as our talk has been I really ought to check on my little sister. Chizuru and Kenji might be engaged but that does not mean that I will let them out of my sight for too long. I have to keep her virtue in check," Enishi states firmly.

"I understand, but I assure you that there is nothing to worry over. Knowing my sister she is far too nosy to leave the couple alone for long. Besides, Misao and Chizuru get along well. I doubt Chizuru will be pushing her to leave and Kenji wouldn't speak up in front of your sister," I reply calmly. "Though admirable, you truly worry yourself too much over your sister."

With a slight frown Enishi retorts, "There is no such thing as a brother concerning himself over his sister too much. You of all people should know this."

"True, but things are slightly different between my brother and me," I state wearily. "It's hard not to worry over a twin none-the-less one that is closely bonded to you."

Slightly uncomfortable over the topic of my brother's and my ability to speak to one another mentally Enishi says shakily, "Your brother and you probably aren't the best example, but I'm sure you understand what I am trying to express."

In sympathy over addressing such a poor subject I reply, "I understand perfectly."

"Good," Enishi states in relief. "I really do hate to leave you unaccompanied, but as I stated I have matters to attend to. Farewell Megumi. I expect that you will keep a dance open for me."

With a smile I comment slyly, "I had no idea that you dance."

"I have never had the occasion to show off before. Until tonight," Enishi remarks with a courteous bow of the head. I bow back wordlessly as he begins to make his way toward the house once more.

Quickly turning on my toes I make my way towards my previous destination behind the garden. I need my sanctuary and book more than ever if I wish to clear my mind of the conversation I just shared with Enishi. I can't help but be concerned that after tonight everything I once perceived as truth will be shattered.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this update took me so long, but I have been extremely busy as of late. School has been more demanding than I'd hoped. **

**Well, that is the end of my boring character introduction. There are obviously more introductions to make such as Chizuru, Aoshi, Shougo, Okubo, Sanosuke and the like, but now it will be more gradual and in between more action packed scenes. **

**Samhain Eve has hit and the festivities are approaching. I wonder who might show up for the festivities? I'm sure you all are interested to find out who will be present and what Enishi's intentions are. I will do my best to update as soon as possible. **

**I will give you a hint since I'm oh so kind; Sanosuke will not be making an appearance in the chapter. I know that you all are eagerly waiting his introduction but I assure you that it will come in good time. Technically I'm still setting the stage for him. I cannot just rush such an important character such as him.**

**I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far and will continue to be patient with me. Ciao!**


	3. Merry Meet

**Full Summary: Kaoru has fought long and hard for the peace Sevenwaters now takes for granted but what will happen when the past begins to threaten those she loves? Will Megumi be strong enough to protect her mother's tuath and the Tuatha De Danann while holding on to her own love? This story is based off of Juliet Marillier's second novel in the Sevenwaters Trilogy, Son of the Shadows. Featured couples include: Sanosuke/ Megumi, Aoshi/ Misao, and Kenji/ Chizuru.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin of Son of the Shadows. Since Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's masterpieces are the inspiration for this story I must take this time to recognize them. I am not making any money off of their works nor would I ever dream to do so. Not only do I respect the artists far too much, but I find it immoral. Plagiarism is wrong so don't do it!**

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places streaming from the brilliant mind of Juliet Marillier. **

**A/N:**

**Before I start this chapter I would like to address a simple concern I have. For those who do not know, I am a Wiccan and therefore have some knowledge of the ceremony I will be writing about. This wouldn't normally seem like a concern but sadly due to the extremely personal nature of the ceremony I do not want to go into full detail. **

**I want to assure you that this is not some secret ritual or something indecent, but personally I do not think that such a ceremony can truly be captured on paper. There are far too many factors that go into a ceremony and far too many variations. **

**Because Paganism is so old and has been persecuted so harshly many of the old ways have been lost to us forever. What we practice has mainly been passed by word of mouth and therefore many of our beliefs and rites have changed. How I practice as a Wiccan could be completely different from the Celtic in the Dark Ages.**

**However, I do not want to keep all of you completely in the dark so I will mention parts of the ceremony that will help the story progress without speaking in too much detail. There are many wonderful sources you can find on the subject if you wish to learn more.**

**If you are interested you can also email me on the topic and I will help guide you in your search. Like I said, ceremonies are personal and highly complex. If you want to truly research I suggest that you speak with a local priest or priestess at a nearby coven. I could write all about my experiences but that wouldn't really get you closer towards understanding. The spiritual is something felt, not written.**

**Without further ado I present to you, chapter three of Son of the Shadows RK Style, but first I'd like to remind all my lovely viewers that **_italics_** signify mental conversations. Now, on with the show, err, story.**

* * *

**Son of the Shadows RK Style**

**Chapter 3: Merry Meet**

As soon as the last rays of light had faded and the moon had begun to raise those in attendance to witness the passing of the year's end join together in a large circle conducted by the Druids. Because Samhain (Sow- an) is considered such a momentous event every Druid is in attendance and very few of the household staff, or guests would dare to miss such a ceremony.

From his position between his fellow Druids my Uncle Shougo states clearly with a seemingly unnatural ease, "This is the time of death; the time between worlds. It is a time for forgetting and of letting go. May we all seek what it is that we wish to be rid of and begin to heal."

After a couple of minutes of inner contemplation a middle aged Druid by the name of Kyoko announces with a gentle yet firm voice, "This is the third harvest. It is a time to set food for the cold winter ahead. If you have brought an offering please bring them forward."

One by one each member of the circle presents their offerings into the center of the circle. Not a word is uttered as each takes their turn.

"This is a time of rebirth and of the new year. It is a time between worlds," a calm stoic voice I do not recognize adds. "It is a time of remembrance and of forgiveness. It is a time to feast with our ancestors."

Curious to whom the voice belongs I gaze upon the man standing beside my Uncle Shougo. He is tall and dark haired but the light is too dim for me to notice any finer features. From what I can see the man can't be much older than his twenties.

The life of a Druid is full of study and discipline and often an individual will not step foot outside the Nemetons until they have proven themselves. He is quite young to have completed his training none the less perform in such an important ceremony. He must be an exemplary student to have gained my Uncle's favor. I wonder who the man is.

Focusing my attention on the ceremony once more I begin to listen to the personal stories of those who have passed onto the other realm as we begin to pass the offered food around the circle. Many spoke of their first encounter with their loved one, some spoke of humorous pranks they used to partake in, but all seemed to hold hope. Despite the sadness of their loved one's departure, they each hold onto their memories with pride and ever-lasting love.

My mother soon spoke in a soft, yet clear voice, "The men of Sevenwaters are known not only for their strength but their unyielding passion for life. They have lived and died for their steadfast ideals and have an uncanny ability to maintain hope where others might falter. My father, Lord Koshijiro, was a fair and just ruler despite all the hardships he faced. He loved his children and only had their best interests in mind."

After pausing for a couple of seconds Mother continues, "My brothers Souzou and Okita were brave and loyal until the end. As children they would spend most of their time together training with our father. Through this shared time they grew a bond that few could break. Even in the midst of death they could not be separated. When Souzou was stricken with arrows, Okita would not leave him behind. Okita died along side our brother that day, but their memory still lives on. Their devotion towards their family and comrades will forever live strong. My brothers were men who lead by example and I am proud to have been able call them kin."

Grasping my mother's hand in comfort my father speaks aloud, "My father, Lord Hiko of Harrowfield, was a strong man and also led by example. He was a difficult man to please and would train me everyday for hours on end as soon as I could hold a practice sword. It wasn't until many years after his murder that I came to appreciate what he had taught me. If it had not been for his guidance and support I would not have become the man that I am today. He was a strong believer in protecting the weak and maintaining peace in the kingdoms. If it had not been for his teachings I would not be here. For that I will always honor my father's memory."

"I also wish to honor my best friend and cousin Kiyoshi. He was a loyal friend, father, husband and soldier. He was a man that would take the time to lend a hand to a fallen comrade or lift the moral of all those around him even if that meant that he would have to sacrifice. He saved my life numerous times and later gave up his life while protecting Kaoru's. For that I will be eternally grateful."

Finally the last person in the circle to speak is Uncle Okubo. He looks at the assembled crowd with a smile before stating confidently, "I am honored to see so many friends and family here celebrating the New Year. Like my brother and the other druids have mentioned, this is a time of both death and new beginnings. Though not all of us share the same beliefs it prides me to know that we can set aside our differences and join together in our shared goal to reclaim the islands. It's through our strong bond and shared experiences that we can overcome our enemies and protect our tuaths from outside influence."

Looking fondly upon Enishi and Chizuru who are standing beside one another on the opposite side of the circle he continues, "I am also proud to see the children of Tae among us. Tae was a wonderful woman who was taken from this world far too soon. To hold her son as an ally and her daughter as a future in-law gives me more joy than you could imagine. I might have not been able to be with her as I had wished, but at least I have been able to watch her children grow into strong and influential leaders. I am sure that your mother is proud to see the individuals that you have become."

"My brother has made some good points," Uncle Shougo calmly asserts after a couple of seconds of silence. "Samhain is a day of remembrance as well as celebration. Those who we have reflected upon may have left this realm but their spirit lives strong in the hearts and minds of all whom they left behind. The spirits are among us tonight and are looking upon us fondly knowing that we have continued to live our lives with passion and integrity. We are willing to fight for what is right and protect those who cannot defend themselves. We will also be able to live up to our promise to protect our holy islands and avoid hostile take over from those who wish to claim our lands. Let us now celebrate with the knowledge that between my brother's alliance and the foretold prophesy that we will one day be victorious in reclaiming the islands."

Everyone immediately begins to make their way joyfully to the banquet tables previously set outside. It is a tradition in our family to hold all of our ceremonies outside among the trees. Not only are trees held as holy pillars of wisdom for the Druids, but they represent protection and well being among those in our tuath. If not for our deeply forested lands I'm sure we would have been attacked by Vikings much as the rest of Erin has. We have much respect for the trees that have guarded us so effectively.

"Megumi!" Misao excitedly exclaims while running toward me. "Look, Uncle Okubo has hired a new traveling group. I've been told that they're really good. We have to dance!"

"I don't know," I reply playfully. "I generally do not take to demands."

With a pout Misao states, "Please, I need a partner. I can't dance by myself. I'll look foolish."

Laughing loud enough so as not to bring attention to our conversation I retort, "How does dancing with your sister not make you look foolish? Everyone knows that I never join the first dance. If I join you everyone will know that you talked me into it because you have no other prospects."

With a sigh Misao comments, "Women might notice something of that nature but I'm not out to impress them. Men do not take such things into account. All they notice is that I'm not moping about waiting for one of them to offer me a dance."

"So you want to impress someone, eh?" I reply with a sly smile. "Ohohoh. Has someone finally caught the eye of my little Misao?"

With a 'humph' Misao rebuts, "I'll have you remember that I am older than you by two years, two months, twenty-four days and …."

Cutting her off I state in the midst of laughter, "You have actually taken the time to calculate our age difference down to the days?"

With an irritated scowl she remarks, "To the minute if you hadn't interrupted me earlier and if you must ask it was necessary because no one ever believes that I'm your older sister."

"So you state our age difference in such detail?" I amusedly inquire.

Taking a couple of seconds to think over my question Misao replies with a giggle, "It is kind of silly isn't it?"

"Terribly!" I state unable to hold in my laughter. I'm sure that the two of us are making quite a scene laughing so hysterically, but I couldn't care less. I haven't been able to share a good laugh for what feels like ages.

As I'm just beginning to catch my breath Misao grabs hold of my wrist and drags me towards the dancers. Smiling Misao states wickedly, "If I couldn't talk you into it, I figured I'd just have to force you."

"You are becoming quite the devious one now aren't you?" I state in awe. "I can't believe I've been caught off guard by my sister. This is a blow to my pride."

"I figure that you could manage to lose a little pride here and there," Misao quickly retorts. "It's not like you can't afford to lose some of your arrogance."

In astonishment I reply, "Misao that was pretty sharp." Recovering quickly I add playful, "As proud as I am, I really think you have spent far too much time with Kenji and I. I know that you look up to us, but you really do not need to imitate us. We love you for the bubbly, hyper, lowbrow that you are."

"I am not a lowbrow and you know it!" Misao exclaims in irritation. "I have quite an interest in local politics and even you have to admit that I have an eye for fashion. Who made your dress by the way?"

"I will admit that you have a good eye for color but you are not in the slightest bit political. You cannot count what you gather in your spy network as being politically centered. Rumors and gossip are not local politics," I shake my head in disbelief.

"Does my information involve the household?" Misao inquires cockily.

"Yes, but…"

"Does it not also involve the relations between those in our household and/or the tuath?" Misao grins proudly.

"Yes Misao, but it's not…"

"Rubbish!" Misao exclaims with her head held high. "It is information pertaining those in the household and tuath in relation to their environment, both socially and institutionally. Some people see the information that I gather as being both informative and profound."

Feeling Misao's forehead with the back of my palm I mockingly state, "You must be ill because you're talking complete nonsense."

"It just shows how much you know," Misao replies with a 'humph.' "Politics are more than government based issues; they can also be used to describe the social workings between various groups of people. I just find the inner workings of the household staff more interesting than that of the court."

"It's more likely that you're not able to snoop around Uncle Okubo's private affairs without evoking his wrath," I reply with a sigh.

"True, but I'm sure it's dull. Uncle Okubo does very little of interest to me. His days consist of reading over his parchments and speaking with mother, father, Kenji, and on occasion Uncle Shougo. All he ever does is work," Moving to the music with new fervor Misao adds, "By the way, I found out that Keiko has a new fling."

"Misao!" I exclaim in shock. "You shouldn't speak of such things in public, none the less speak them at all. Such matters ought to remain private."

Chuckling Misao replies, "You are far too prudish. No one is listening to us and besides Keiko is hardly hiding the matter. She makes it far too easy for me to follow her movements. I think she likes the fact that she's having a love affair with a younger man."

"You can't seriously tell me that she enjoys such attention! Not everyone is good at sensing a presence," I state in shock.

"I'm pretty certain," Misao remarks with a thoughtful look upon her face. "Most people who are being watched subconsciously know at some level that they aren't alone. Whether they know it or not they're more in tune to their environment. For example, whenever I watch you unawares I notice that your right hand twitches nervously."

"Misao!" I scream out in alarm.

With a nervous smile Misao comments to a young couple dancing alongside us, "Don't mind my sister, she's a little jumpy today. She's been over working herself again."

The young couple nod their heads in understanding before continuing to dance. I notice the fact that suddenly all the dancers that were once dancing beside us have given us more distance. Normally I would have been insulted that everyone fears my lack of rest but at the moment I can't help but feel relieved. It will be nice to have less of an audience while I attempt to skin Misao alive.

"I was just kidding." Misao states with a chuckle. "You really ought to relax. This is a celebration not a Banshee call."

Misao is really lucky that skinning people alive isn't my style. If it were she wouldn't be smiling so brightly. I really need to calm down and act maturely. The last thing I want to do is make a further spectacle of myself.

"Misao, you really need to learn tact." I sigh in disbelief. "Such crude humor isn't appropriate in the midst of so many people."

"Have I really made you that uncomfortable?" Misao asks remorsefully.

Looking at my sister in bewilderment I retort, "You just made a comment about stalking me while surrounded by several guests. What do you think?"

"I'm sorry." Misao apologetically states, "But you have to admit that I caught you unawares with that comment."

"You did," I shake my head in shame. "I'm not going to be able to make my rounds to the village without looking over my shoulder every thirty seconds."

"That's what you get for calling me a lowbrow." Misao crows triumphantly.

"Misao," a young man no more than a couple years my sister's senior states shyly. "I was wondering if you would give me the pleasure of the next dance."

The man seems nice enough but I can't help but think that he isn't Misao's type. He's far too shy and lacking in confidence. If he can't stand to look at her while asking for a dance I doubt he'll get very far as conversation is concerned.

He's also fairly short. This generally wouldn't be a problem since Misao is small, even for a female, but she has never fancied short men. They don't have to be extraordinarily tall, but it doesn't hurt to have height.

Since Misao has never once turned down a dance she is quickly led to the other side of the crowd while I hastily make my way outside the ring of dancers. Now that I'm free of Misao I'll have some time to watch the dancers and join in some interesting discussions. I have been meaning to talk to Druid Hideo about the new plant he discovered during one of his explorations in the woods. If there is one thing he enjoys more than drawing, it has to be discovering new species of plants.

Finding a spot under a large Oak I watch the dancers spin and twirl about. In amusement I notice another man approach Misao for a dance. Of course her partner gives the man consent and she is once again thrown into the arms of some strange man I've never seen before. Misao doesn't seem to be bothered in the slightest. She begins to talk animatedly as they dance to a lively jig.

As I am watching Misao I notice that her attention isn't entirely focused on her partner. Following her gaze I notice the tall Druid who spoke during the ceremony watching my sister intently. Though the man's face seems devoid of all emotion his gaze speaks otherwise. I don't know if it's because he has had little experience with the opposite sex, but I do know when a man is taken by a woman. Never have I seen such longing. The scary thing is that Misao seems unaffected by his attention. If I don't know better, I think she's enjoying it.

As much as I oppose the idea that my sister is encouraging the Druid, I have to admit that the man is very attractive. His dark hair and pale skin contrast nicely with his piercing blue eyes. Usually I don't find the dark and mysterious type appealing but this man seems to have pulled off the look well enough. He seems a little too stoic in my opinion though.

"If I may ask, why is it that Misao is dancing yet you are unaccompanied?" A serious male voice inquires breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hello Enishi," I quickly reply with a smile upon my face. "You should not concern yourself over my well- being. I am perfectly content sitting here with only my thoughts for company."

Looking at me wearily Enishi states, "I didn't mean to intrude. If you wish to be left alone…"

"I do not mind," I swiftly cut off Enishi's rambling. "As much as I enjoy my solitude, company is much preferred. However I do not wish for you to feel that you must accompany me when you could be enjoying yourself with other pursuits."

"As enjoyable as the festivities are I would much rather spend my time speaking with you. Though I enjoy most of the guests they're conversations are far too dull. They seem to lack witty and spirited debate," Enishi comments calmly.

"I think you judge too harshly," I remark thoughtfully. "Perhaps your standards are too high."

"That is quite possible," Enishi states contemplatively. "After all, not everyone can facilitate an intelligent debate as much as you can."

Staring at Enishi in shock I reply calmly, "I assure you that you hold me on a higher pedestal than I deserve."

"Contrary to what you might think, my words fail to encompass your full talents. For a woman, your knowledge of the written word, medicine and debate is extraordinary. A lesser man would be highly intimidated in your presence," Enishi comments with what appears to be the beginnings of a smile.

"So that is why I have yet to receive any offers to dance," I retort playfully. "I'll have to remember to hold my tongue and speak of menial subjects if I ever wish to hold a man's attention."

"Not every man finds a woman with a brain unappealing," Enishi states with a scowl. "In fact, men who prefer uneducated woman are in themselves poorly educated and incredibly chauvinistic. You should not waste your time trying to impress such a man."

"I never knew you held such a strong opinion on the subject," I amusedly comment.

"I have an intelligent, spirited sister of my own," Enishi states proudly. "Your family hasn't helped matters either. It's hard to imagine living with a meek and timid wife when you have been surrounded with so many strong women."

With a chuckle I retort, "Who would have ever thought that Lord Enishi of Sidhe Dubh (Shee Dove) would have such a soft spot for strong-willed woman? I wouldn't take you as a man who likes to be overpowered."

"Just because a woman is intelligent does not mean that she will overpower my authority. Stupid woman can be just as manipulative as long as they know how to choose their victim," Enishi comments with a serious look on his face.

"You truly have given this a lot of thought," I reply in surprise. "Does this mean that you have finally decided to take up my uncle's advice on finding a wife?"

"I have been looking long before your uncle brought it to my attention," Enishi states with a ghost of a smile. "I have just been waiting until she turns of marriageable age."

"I'm very happy for you," I reply with poorly restrained excitement. "Do I know this person that you speak of?"

Thinking over his words carefully Enishi replies with a secretive smile, "Oh, yes. You know her very well."

Could it be that he's going to ask for Misao's hand in marriage? Beside Chizuru, Eriko and my mother there are very few females that I am really close to. Misao and Enishi would be a very prosperous match, though I don't know how well Misao will take it. Hopefully she won't be cruel to him.

"That is wonderful news. If you don't mind, who is this lovely girl?" I inquire excitedly. I always knew that Enishi would eventually propose but never would I have thought that he would act so quickly. I'm extremely proud of him and hope he and his future bride will be happy.

"You will find out in due time," Enishi remarks calmly. "I still have to talk to her family and make an offer before I know if a marriage between us is possible."

"I wish you the best of luck," I reply with a warm smile. "With Chizuru engaged to my brother you will need another woman in the house to keep you company."

"Don't remind me of that," Enishi states with a scowl. "It was hard enough giving my consent."

Looking at Enishi I comment in irritation, "I'm sorry if Chizuru's engagement to my brother is not satisfactory."

As I'm about to walk away Enishi grabs hold of my wrist and apologetically replies, "I did not mean to insult you or your family. Kenji is a very suitable match for Chizuru… it's just that I can't stand to let her go. She's my sister and the only family I have left in this world."

Looking Enishi in the eye I state firmly, "I understand your reasons for wanting to keep Chizuru by your side, but your feelings are selfish. If you love her you should have her best interests in mind. You should be happy for her and Kenji instead of being miserable."

With eyes down cast and hand still firmly clasping my wrist Enishi quietly utters, "You're right. It's not that I don't want her to be happy; it's just hard to separate from her. It's going to take me some time to get used to the idea of not having her around."

Smiling in an attempt to comfort the distraught man before me I reply, "Well, you're just going to have to find something else to keep your mind occupied." Laughing playfully I add, "Take up a new hobby. Perhaps conquer a new land?"

My eyes widen in shock as a very low chuckle escapes Enishi's lips. I haven't heard Enishi cheerfully laugh since we were young children and I have to say that I enjoy the change in his demeanor. He really should laugh more often.

"I already have a very large estate," Enishi retorts in amusement. "Of course, if you prefer a man with a stronger holding I might find the time to entertain your request."

Giggling gaily I state, "I do not care for a man's holdings nearly as much as I care for the content of their character. As flattered as I am that you would care to impress me in such a manner I think you ought to focus your efforts on the girl you wish to woo and her family. I'm sure they would not appreciate the fact that you are giving me so much attention."

Clasping my hand he confidently asserts, "I have known her family for years. I highly doubt that she or her family will find my actions unfavorable."

"I surely hope so," I reply suspiciously. "If I were her I would be extremely jealous."

With eye brows raised Enishi inquires, "You would be jealous?"

"Of course," I exclaim in frustration. "I would not take well to marrying a man that is intent on impressing another woman. I would wonder why he isn't asking her hand instead of mine."

"I can see your point, but I assure you that who I have in mind will think nothing of the matter. I'm pretty sure that she'll see the humor in our conversation," Enishi comments with a secretive smile.

This conversation is getting far too strange. What woman would ever find humor in our conversation? I think I'm missing some very crucial information pertaining to this mystery woman. I'm more than confident that father would not appreciate the thorough attention Enishi is giving me if he were after my sister. He can't possibly be speaking of me, can he?

No, that's implausible; Misao is the first in line to be wed, not I. He must be speaking of another family, though I have no idea whom it could be. I'll just have to find a way of coaxing it out of him.

"I hope you saved a dance for me," Enishi states with a slight bow. "I'd hate to beg."

"You're in a very good mood this evening," I reply with a smile. "I'd hate to ruin your evening by declining your offer."

"Are you suggesting that you wouldn't care to dance or that you would rather not remain in my company?" Enishi inquires with a frown.

"Neither," I state in bewilderment. "I was just joking. I would love to join you in a dance."

Without a word Enishi escorts me to the center of the dance floor while firmly grasping my hand. His behavior is extremely odd. Enishi never begs for anything; whatever he wants he gets swiftly and without complaint. Not only that, but why would he beg to dance with me when he could ask Misao? I truly hope that I am wrong and that he isn't after my hand. I have too many responsibilities and Misao isn't even engaged! I can't marry before my elder sister!

"Is something troubling you?" Enishi inquires softly while taking me into his arms for a slow lament.

"I'm alright," I reply too quickly.

With a raised brow Enishi states firmly, "You don't seem to be. You seem distracted. It's not like you to lose face so easily."

"You know me too well," I comment with a sigh. "A lot of things have been on my mind lately."

"Is it anything that I should be aware of?" Enishi asks in concern. "Perhaps, it was something that I have said or done?"

Shaking my head no I reply, "It's not your fault. I am just concerned over a few recent developments."

"One of your patients is giving you trouble again?" Enishi inquires knowingly.

I nod my head yes slowly. It isn't really a lie since I always concern myself over my patients' health, but it isn't the truth either. I can't tell him my true thoughts; it would only anger him.

"I worry about your health," Enishi states while giving my hand a slight squeeze. "As admirable as your dedication to your job may be, it is not worth your health. You're not much of a help to others if you can't take care of yourself."

Pulling back from Enishi's grasp slightly I reply in irritation, "I can take care of myself. I know my limits and do not need anyone's intervention!"

"I am not trying to run your life or tell you what to do," Enishi remarks in shock. "I am just suggesting that you ought to take a break. I'm concerned over your welfare."

Calming down slightly I state matter-of-factly, "Thank you for your concern, but you really should not worry over me. I have been a healer for many years now and know my limitations. Besides, I have my mother to help me if I ever need assistance."

As the song comes to an end I comment with a sigh, "Thank you for the dance. I promised Druid Hideo that I would speak with him earlier."

"Are you angry with me?" Enishi inquires pleadingly.

With a shake of my head I state calmly, "I'm a little irritated, but I'm not angry."

With the slightest trace of a smile Enishi replies, "Megumi, there are some things in which I'd hoped to discuss in private. Are you free tomorrow morning?"

With a weary smile I comment, "I have nothing to do other than make more medicine."

"Will you meet me in the garden at eight?' Enishi asks eagerly.

With a slight nod I reply, "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

Quickly turning my back on Enishi and the other dancers I begin my search for the Druid. I can't wait to learn about this new plant of his.

As I make my way around the castle I notice my mother and father walking hand in hand out of the house towards the festivities. As my mother is about to walk down the stairs she suddenly begins to slip. My father swiftly captures my mother before she so much as stumbles. To the average eye it would look like my mother had never tripped in the first place.

Taking in the scene carefully I notice my mother's pale face and weary steps. As my father continues to walk by her side I take in his expression. He seems concerned and overly protective. I've never seen my father so vulnerable before. Something is wrong with mother and I am determined to find out what it is.

As the two make their way through the crowd I begin searching for Hideo once more. I will have plenty of time to watch my mother, but I won't have another chance to speak to my dear friend before his departure tomorrow. I just hope my mother's condition isn't as serious as my father's expression makes it seem.

* * *

**I read over my story and have noticed some of the names I choose for the OCs. I am currently laughing because my Japanese American Art and Expression class has rubbed off on me. **

**Mine was intentionally named after Mine Okubo, but Druid Kyoko (Kyoko Kassarijian) and Druid Hideo (Hideo Date) were not. Upon discovery of my name choices in the chapter I decided to play off of Hideo's character since he is one of my favorite painters.**

**I thought that was interesting but I've probably have bored you all to death. **

**I'm sorry that this chapter came out so late. School has really been pressing right now. I will do my best to produce the second part of Misao and Aoshi's meeting. Being that the semester is closely drawing to an end I cannot promise that I will be successful. Thank you for your continued support and I hope to hear from all of you soon. Merry meet and merry meet again!**


	4. And Merry Meet Again

**Full Summary: Kaoru has fought long and hard for the peace Sevenwaters now takes for granted but what will happen when the past begins to threaten those she loves? Will Megumi be strong enough to protect her mother's tuath and the Tuatha De Danann while holding on to her own love? This story is based off of Juliet Marillier's second novel in the Sevenwaters Trilogy, ****Son of the Shadows****. Featured couples include: Sanosuke/ Megumi, Aoshi/ Misao, and Kenji/ Chizuru.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin of ****Son of the Shadows****. Since Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's masterpieces are the inspiration for this story I must take this time to recognize them. I am not making any money off of their works nor would I ever dream to do so. Not only do I respect the artists far too much, but I find it immoral. Plagiarism is wrong so don't do it!**

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places seaming from the brilliant mind of Juliet Marillier. **

**A/N:**

**I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions. The plot is starting to slowly thicken for Megumi and Sanosuke but sadly they are not yet going to meet. The chance encounter will not be happening for another couple of chapters. It should not take longer than three chapters but I'm aiming for two. I hope you will all patiently await Sanosuke's entrance.**

_Italics_** signify mental conversations.**

* * *

**Son of the Shadows RK Style**

**Chapter 4: And Merry Meet Again**

The morning has past and still I have not heard word from Enishi. I have been waiting in the garden for close to an hour already. It's not like Enishi to be late or cancel a meeting without notice. Something must be wrong.

Walking back towards the house I notice my father sitting on a bench smiling in my direction. Though it is not uncommon for father to frequent the garden he often doesn't do so at this hour or without my mother's company. Though his posture looks relaxed I'm sure the purpose of his visit is to speak to me.

"It's not like you to go unaccompanied into the garden," I state in amusement as I take a seat beside him. "Don't tell me that you are concerned for your daughter's safety. I might not be a talented as Misao or Kenji when it comes to self-defense but I think I can hold off an attacker long enough for help to arrive."

Smirking playfully father retorts, "I never thought about the possibility of something happening in the garden. Perhaps I should ask your uncle to station more men around the parameter and provide you with armed escorts."

With a 'humph' I reply, "I have been taking care of myself for a while now. Surely you would trust me to tell you if I felt my life to be in danger!"

"I am not concerned," my father calmly states, "But I'm sure that the young man I was supposed to meet earlier this morning is. He has been overly concerned with your health as of late."

"I assure that I am fine," I utter in annoyance. "And who is this mystery man who feels that my health is any concern of his?"

Giving me a sideway glance father replies, "That is not a way to speak of a friend. What would Enishi think if he knew you spoke of his feelings thus?"

Looking at my father in anger I retort, "I'm sure the same way I feel about you two speaking about me behind my back."

"Megumi," my father utters in shock, "I have never spoken of your personal affairs with Enishi nor would I ever do so without your knowledge. Enishi mentioned that he wanted to propose an offer to your uncle, Kenji and I this morning but he had to leave unexpectedly. He left a note stating that a matter of grave importance needed his attention. He has asked us to hold Chizuru as a guest until the matter is resolved and to alert you that he will be unable to meet with you this morning."

"I see," I reply with a sigh.

"Megumi, do you have any idea what Enishi wanted to talk to you about?" Father inquires in contemplation.

Shaking my head 'no' I reply, "All he told me last night was that he wanted to speak to me. Thinking back on it, he seemed rather eager."

"He also seemed eager to meet Okubo, Kenji and myself earlier," Father states with a small smile. Taking my hand his he continues, "Megumi, have you ever thought about the prospect of marriage?"

I stare at my father incredulously. I am going on my sixteenth year so I have expected requests but never would I have imagined that father would look at any of them until Misao is at least engaged. It seems unorthodox to wed the youngest daughter before the eldest.

"I know that you probably haven't thought much on the matter, but you are nearly sixteen years of age. Many of our neighboring tuaths find it strange that your uncle and I haven't already arranged a marriage for either Misao or yourself yet," Father mentions in concern. "Your mother and I would rather see both of you wed for love. There is no greater joy in the world than being with someone of your own choosing and I want that joy for all of my children."

After a slight pause father continues, "Because I wish to see you happy I must ask, do you love Enishi?"

My jaw drops in astonishment. Do I love Enishi? I've never really thought about it. Sure I find him handsome and decent company but do I love him? This seems all too sudden!

"You do not have to give me an answer, all I wish is to do is prepare you. All the signs seem to point that Enishi wants to propose to you. Why else would he request a meeting with the men of the house before speaking to you in private? Maybe I am wrong, but it does not hurt to consider the possibility," Father states with a sad smile.

"This just seems so sudden," I reply with a sigh. "I don't know what to think."

Lifting my chin Father comments, "No one expects you to have an answer right away. Whatever business Enishi has will more than likely keep him busy for a while. You have time to think over your feelings. Remember that you are young and will have many more offers in the future. If you do not care for Enishi do not feel pressured to marry him. If you wish not to marry that is also an option. You will always have a place here in Sevenwaters."

Holding back my tears I embrace my father. I have been truly blessed to have such a wonderful father.

"Your mother might kill me for telling you this but I really wouldn't mind if you or Misao never married. I would rather see the two of you happy and healthy rather than marry you off to some undeserving men who would use you as political tools." Father passionately exclaims.

With a giggle I reply, "That cuts down most of the offers Misao and I will receive."

"You only need one offer to be wed so I see no fault in using such a standard. Besides, if no one fits the criteria then I will never have to say goodbye." Father declares with a smirk.

"I knew that there was an alternative motive," I exclaim playfully. "You may pretend to be calm and relaxed but in reality you are just as over protective as any other father."

With a chuckle Father replies, "And I thought I did so well hiding it."

Embracing my father once more I whisper, "I love you father."

"I love you too Megumi."

"As much as I hate to interrupt such an intimate moment between daughter and father I was hoping to talk to Megumi before I leave. Perhaps I should come back later…."

"You have not interrupted anything Shougo," Father states cordially. "I promised Kaoru that I would accompany her this afternoon on a visit to the village." Addressing me once more father informs with a peck on the cheek, "I will see you later this evening at dinner."

"Thank you father," I reply with a smile.

"There is no reason to thank me. I enjoy our conversations." Looking at Shougo father comments, "Just in case I do not see you before you depart, I wish you a good journey."

"Thank you Iubdan (Youb' dan). May the Tuatha De Danann also watch over you and my sister," Shougo replies with a sad look in his eye.

With a bow and some unspoken understanding my father makes his way slowly toward the house. Meanwhile my uncle asks while taking in the sights and sounds of the early morning, "Days such as today are better spent exploring. Would you like to accompany me on a walk?"

"I think I could use a walk," I reply with a sigh.

Giving me a concerned glance Shougo challenges, "I know that look; I've seen it on my sister many a time. Something is bothering you."

"I feel like something is going to happen yet I do not have an inkling as to what. It doesn't help that something seems to be wrong with mother and Enishi has up and vanished on the eve of some important news. I'm a little lost."

"I could feel your distress last night," Shougo calmly admits. "I wanted to speak to you earlier but I couldn't seem to find a good time to do so."

"I completely understand. You were busy last night. I am honored to know that you are concerned about my well being," I assure him with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I be concerned over you're distress? Shouldn't an uncle be worried over his niece?" Shougo inquires in bewilderment.

"You may be my uncle, but you also have other weighty responsibilities to attend to," I state calmly. "I know what it's like to have divided attention. My matter could wait; you're duties could not."

With a proud glint in his eye Shougo exclaims, "It's times like these that I nearly forget how young you are. Your responsibilities have made you mature beyond your years."

"I'd like to think that I have had good role models," I state with a grin. "The gift also helps play a factor."

With a grim look on his face Shougo states, "I have been meaning to talk about that. What has your mother told you about your uncle Soujiro?"

In bewilderment I reply, "Not much other than he too had the gift and that he went missing several years before my birth. Is there something about him that I should know?"

"I always appreciated your blunt manner and as usual you ask the right question. There is more to the story than your mother and I have admitted to and we feel it important that you know. What you are feeling and experiencing are beyond our knowledge; you need guidance that neither of us can give you," Shougo remarks with a sigh.

"Uncle Soujiro isn't dead, is he?" I inquire in deep thought. "I had suspicions that he might not be, but I thought mother would have announced some news of his whereabouts if she has found him."

"Your mother and I do not enjoy holding such a secret. If Soujiro hadn't made us promise to hold his whereabouts in secret we would have alerted the household," Shougo explains apologetically.

"If you have been holding this secret for as long as you make it sound why are you telling me now?" I ask in disbelief.

"I don't know why Soujiro wished to make his appearance known to you now but he thinks that you are in desperate need of guidance. Soujiro isn't one to answer questions; he'll either tell you on his own or never tell you at all. Its part of the burden he feels from possessing the gift," Shougo explains depressed.

Nodding my head in understanding I comment, "I can relate. Not every vision is clear and when they are there is a feeling of hopelessness. What if you can't change the situation, or by acting you've made it worse?"

"You act as if you have personal experience with these types of visions," Shougo states in deep concern.

"I haven't yet," I reply with a sigh, "but I know it's only a matter of time before it happens. I feel like something is about to happen that will change everyone's lives, yet I can't do anything about it. I've become so frustrated that I raised my voice towards my father when he mentioned that he and Enishi were concerned with my health. I may lose my temper at other people but never at my father!"

"Iubdan is an insightful man. I'm sure that he understands that your anger wasn't directed at him," Shougo assures sympathetically.

"You are probably right, but it doesn't change my guilt. Father has a right to be concerned; I shouldn't have directed my frustration towards him."

"You are only human," Shougo retorts compassionately. "We all have our times of weakness. All I can tell you is that one can only carry so much before they fall under the weight. If you wish to carry on you must pick and choose what burdens you will bare and always have someone there to assist you if the load becomes too heavy to manage."

"Thank you for the advice." Taking in our surroundings I continue, "I don't think I've ever seen this lake before. Why are we here?"

Leading me towards a well hidden cave a few yards from the lake shore Shougo replies, "There are a lot of answers that you seek that are beyond my knowledge. The guidance you need is within this cave."

"Guidance?" I inquire in confusion. "You can't mean…."

"It's time that you meet my brother in person. I'm sure you two could communicate mind to mind, but your first meeting should be more intimate given the subject you two will be addressing."

Not knowing what more to say I quietly follow Shougo into the mouth of the cave. The sight before me is awe inspiring. The cave looks more like another realm with the way the natural pool of water is being caressed by soft beams of sunlight and thriving greenery. Never have I seen a cave with such life and an aura of magick.

"Soujiro," Shougo states in a soft yet clear voice. "I have brought Megumi as you have requested." Whispering in my ear Shougo continues, "I will be outside the cave. Soujiro is far too timid to speak to more than one person at a time."

Nervously I nod my head in understanding.

Giving my hand a gentle squeeze, Shougo comments, "If you are nervous one can only imagine how horrified my brother is. He hasn't spoken to anyone outside your mother and me for years."

"I will be fine uncle. I will meet you outside the cave when we have finished speaking."

"Take your time."

With that my uncle makes his way out of the cave as I begin to slowly inch my way towards the pool of water. Looking at the calm glass-like surface I suddenly feel a sense of calm I haven't felt in years. There is something about the cave that exudes a feeling of serenity and enlightenment.

Entranced by the body of water I begin to study my reflection. Within a blink of an eye what once was my reflection begins to mold into a clear vision of what I can only assume to be the past. I notice a little girl with a long lack braid sitting on top of a rock beside Rock Lake. I cannot tell who the little girl is due to the fact that her back is turned.

Suddenly a little boy with long red hair makes his way beside the young girl. My eyes widen in shock as I recognize the little boy as my twin Kenji. As Kenji sits beside the young girl he states calmly, "The swans should be back sometime tomorrow."

Snapping her head in excitement the little girl now revealed as Misao replies, "Really? How do you manage to always know of their arrival?"

"I guess it's just a gift," Kenji remarks cockily.

In the corner of my eye I notice a young girl, whom I can only assume is a couple of years my sister's senior, in the distance. I can't make out who she is but telling by the stance she is either really shy or extremely troubled. As the vision begins to fade away the young girl's figure is consumed into darkness.

Waking from my vision I suddenly get a feeling of dread. Who was that young woman and why wasn't I there with my brother and sister? I remember spending days just like that with my siblings. Kenji and Misao used those same exact phrases but the context was very different. Why would I be given a false vision of my past?

"_It's not necessarily a false vision though it might seem so looking at it from hindsight."_

_Who are you?" _I inquire in fear. It's not everyday that someone unfamiliar speaks to me mentally.

"_I'm sorry to have scared you but I am out of practice speaking physically. I thought Shougo might have warned you earlier," _the strange voice states apologetically.

Searching the cave my eyes travel to a short man around my father's height with wild black hair, deep blue eyes akin to my mother's own and a swan's wing in place of his left arm. As not to fear the man I mentally state with as much comfort as I can project, _"It's nice to finally meet you uncle."_

"_The honor is all mine I assure you,"_ Soujiro replies in awe though his smile seems to speak otherwise. _"I finally get to meet the one outside the balance. Shougo speaks highly of you."_

"_What do you mean by 'outside the balance,'" _I ask in absolute confusion.

Slowly making his way towards me Soujiro states calmly, _"You have great aptitude as a seer. It took me several years to learn to do what you just did by accident. I'm very impressed."_

"_You saw my vision?" _I inquire in astonishment.

Sitting in front of the pool Soujiro explains, _"I have seen that vision many times before today."_

"_You were in my mind," _I state is disbelief. _"How did I not notice your presence?"_

Sympathetically Soujiro answers, _"I have become a master at disguising myself to the point of forgetting that I've done so. You are very strong of mind. I'm sure that if it had not been your first time using the pool you would have noticed my presence."_

"_What was that vision and why am I characterized as being 'outside the balance?'" _

_Both are very good questions that happen to be related. Shougo was right, you do have a gift for asking the proper questions," _Soujiro comments in amusement. _"Unlike my brother I will answer your question bluntly. That vision was one I shared with your mother. The Tuatha De Danann presented this vision to your mother as a gift for her bravery. They only foresaw two children."_

Staring at my uncle incredulously I reply, _"They didn't know about me?"_

"_One cannot be certain of the Tuatha De Danann's intentions but either way your role is not written out for you like your sister and brother. Somehow you were born outside the balance and with that comes immense power. The fact that you were born as a seer does not surprise me. Your mere presence can change the shape of battles to come."_

Not knowing what to say I stare at my uncle in wide-eyed shock. How can I live up to such expectations? I don't know what the Tuatha De Danann even wish to achieve through me? Couldn't they use someone else; someone stronger or braver perhaps?

"_We all have a role to play in the Tuatha De Danann's plans. It's scary at first to come to terms with it, but eventually we have to accept our fate," _Soujiro states sympathetically."_They wouldn't risk giving someone a role if they weren't sure they could fulfill it. The Fair Folk may enjoy their games, but they always play to win."_

"_You sound like a Druid," _I ponder in fascination. _"Mother made no mention that you were spiritual."_

"_I'm not a leader like my brother but it's hard not to believe in the Old Faith when our family is so closely linked to them," _With a playful gleam in his eyes Soujiro adds, _"I couldn't dedicate my life the way my brother does. At one time I had an interest in study, but I highly doubt I could surround myself with more than one person at a time. I'm not able to function in the world of man. I can't even speak with strangers!"_

In sympathy I comment, _"You're not doing so bad at the moment and I'm a stranger."_

Looking up at me with a genuine smile Soujiro replies, _"It might be the first time that I've meet you but I wouldn't really consider you a stranger. You're family and we both are linked by a common gift. It makes talking to you easier than most."_

"_It's because of your swan arm isn't it?" _I inquire in concern. Moving towards him I ask calmly, _"Do you mind if I take a look at it."_

In fear Soujiro looks upon me questioningly. I can understand his reluctance. Mother doesn't visit often and I'm sure it's the same for Shougo, so Soujiro isn't accustomed to physical interaction.

In an attempt to break his discomfort I jokingly state, _"Naturally it's all in the name of medicine."_

'_So I'm research?" _Soujiro states in mock anger.

"_I can't let such an opportunity pass me by," _I retort with a smile. _"What kind of a healer would I be then?"_

"_How can I argue with that?" _Soujiro replies with a smirk.

"_So you'll let me?" _I inquire in shock.

"_Only if you don't let your mother know," _Soujiro states lightly. _"I've never let anyone touch my wings. In fact I haven't had a light-hearted conversation in years. You probably shouldn't let your mother know anything about this conversation. She's been trying to make me smile for years now to no avail."_

Studying my uncle's arm I reply somberly, _"I can only imagine how hard it is to be half man, half swan but you really shouldn't keep yourself secluded in a cave. Mother and the rest of your brothers miss you terribly."_

"_I want to see them but I'm no longer the brother they once knew. I do not live like a man. I do not eat, drink nor fear as a man does. I have always felt alienated due to the gift but now I cannot control my visions without the constant aid of the pool. I cannot leave the cave without fearing a hunter or a dog might attack me. I'm a man in-between the margins. I have no place within the realm of man."_

"_That's not true," _I exclaim in irritation. _"I understand that you are torn between the man you are and the swan you were cursed as, but your family loves you regardless of your changes. They love you unconditionally. If you came back they, along with the tuath, would hold you in honor. Everyone misses you."_

Soujiro says nothing as he studies the floor below him. I can feel his emotions as strongly as I can feel my brother's or my own. Taking a second to absorb Soujiro's fear and anxiety I state apologetically, _"I'm sorry to have yelled at you, but you have to understand that you do have support. When you are ready to face your fears I will do my best to help you through it. No one should be imprisoned within themselves as you have become."_

"_Thank you, Megumi," _Soujiro replies still unwilling to look up from the ground. _"I appreciate your concern and will do my best to fight back the fear. I just don't think I'm ready yet."_

"_I understand. One does not recover over night. We can take it one step at a time."_

"_You are strong just like your mother."_

"_And as stubborn as her too," _I add in amusement. _"Everyone seems to make a point of reminding me, especially my father."_

With a longing glint in his eye Soujiro states, _"It's only natural that your father would take pride in such inherited traits. He loves your mother more than life itself."_

With a frown I inquire, _"I don't know how to ask you this kindly but have you been in love? You do not have to answer if you don't feel comfortable."_

We sit for a moment in complete silence before Soujiro replies sadly, _"I once was in love but it wasn't meant to last."_

Looking upon my uncle in sympathy for bringing up such a sensitive subject I comment, _"I'm sorry to bring up such a sensitive subject."_

"_Don't be. It was a long time ago."_

Still not quite sure over addressing such an issue I state warily, _"Mother never made mention of any past courtship."_

"_She never knew about it. I didn't know how she would respond to the idea of my starting a family while cursed as a swan," _Soujiro replies in shame.

"_You shouldn't be ashamed. You were cursed as a swan for years. It's only natural that instinct would drive you towards mating with another swan."_

"_It's more than that," _Soujiro comments painfully. _"A swan mates for life. As much as I wanted to return to my human form I was torn between my devotion for my mate and our child."_

"_I could not image how much pain you must have endured. Is that why you were the last to arrive?" _

Soujiro nods his head yes sorrowfully.

"_I'm sorry for your loss," _I state apologetically.

_Thank you for the concern but I assure you that I have come to terms with what happened. I will be alright." _Pausing for a couple of seconds Soujiro continues, _"It's starting to get late. Shougo and you have a ways to travel before sundown."_

Making my way out of the cave I look back towards Soujiro's solitary form. For the first time I notice how frail and sickly he looks. It looks like he has been undernourished for several years.

"_Thank you for inviting me. If you don't mind I'd like to visit you again in the near future."_

Looking back at me Soujiro replies with a smile, _"I would like that. Feel free to call upon me if you need any advice."_

"_I will," _I state happily. _"Take care of yourself."_

As I make my way out of the cave towards Shougo Soujiro's calm voice softly enters my head, _"You too Megumi, you too."_

* * *

It has been little over a month and still there has been no word from Enishi. As the days grow longer so grows the rest of the families concern, all excluding one, Misao. In fact, little seems to be concerning her at all.

When she isn't off on some mysterious rendezvous she is lost in her own world. Her favorite phrases the past couple of weeks are "um" or "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Misao has always been a bit of a dreamer but never has she been so out of touch with reality. Chizuru has given up trying to reach Misao which means a lot being that Chizuru is usually far more patient with Misao than I am. I think Misao's aloofness has truly insulted her. Normally Chizuru and Misao are attached at the hip, but now Chizuru is being pushed to the side without reason.

Because of Misao's distant behavior Chizuru has been my constant companion. I do not mind since Chizuru is very respectful and willing to lend a hand but it would be nice to have someone else assisting me in entertaining our guest. I am not used to being the hostess, but with mother being sick and Misao gone I have little choice in the matter.

A fortnight after the festivities mother's condition became all the more apparent. Father never leaves her side and it isn't rare to find her retiring early. Father has done his best to keep himself composed but I see his concern in every touch and glance directed towards her. Mother's time is coming soon but we are all hopeful that she will not suffer too long in pain. We are lucky that her illness hasn't debilitated her yet. At least we can still enjoy her company for brief moments of normality.

Lifting her head while rubbing her hands in an attempt to warm up, Chizuru states short of breath, "Tell me again why you decided to talk me into walking you to the village in the middle of winter."

"Illness knows no season. Ryoko needed treatment and sadly the healer stationed in the village was called away to assist another village," I reply in frustration towards our current trek through the mud. Last night there was a strong thunderstorm and though beautiful, I am not enjoying the aftereffects.

"I can't wait to get back home and drink some ale in front of the fire," Chizuru comments with a sigh. "We could sit and talk before dinner."

With a smile I state wistfully, "That sounds lovely though I think it best that we try to make it back home with all of your limbs intact. I'd rather Kenji not kill me before I have a chance to eat my last meal."

Laughing loudly Chizuru retorts, "Kenji isn't that cruel. He'd at least allow you one last meal before killing you."

"You wouldn't be laughing if you were in my position," I reply in mock anger. "Kenji becomes brutal towards anything and everything that might get in-between the two of you. I fear for my life!"

Looking at me in annoyance Chizuru remarks, "Seriously Megumi, aren't you being a little overdramatic. I'd expect something like that from Misao!"

"Misao has been out of sorts so I'm more than entitled to a momentary lapse of sanity," I comment playfully.

"About Misao," Chizuru states in concern. "Misao has always been off, but I've never seen her like this. I'm starting to wonder if she might be seriously ill."

"The thought has entered my mind, but I can see nothing physically wrong with her. If something is plaguing her it would have to be mental."

With a look of distress Chizuru replies, "If that is true I highly doubt anyone would be able to reach her. Hopefully she will come to her senses quickly."

"I can only hope," I state with a sigh.

"Megumi! Chizuru!" Kenji yells as he runs toward us. "Enishi has just returned from his trip and has important news. We have been waiting on you two!"

"We came back as quickly as we could," I reply while frantically matching my pace with my brother's. "How long has Enishi been here?"

"He just arrived an hour or two ago," Kenji states slightly flustered.

"Is my brother alright? Has he mentioned why he left for so long?" Chizuru inquires frantically.

"He is fine," Kenji replies compassionately toward his fiancée. "He told us that the news was important and that he wanted to wait for both of you to arrive before speaking further."

Not a word was uttered in response as the three of us hastily make our way to the assembled household.

Entering the hall Enishi immediately runs over to my side and assists me to a chair. I know that we have been running but Enishi is over-reacting. I could easily make it to my chair without assistance.

"We'll take a couple of minutes for the girls to catch their breath before I relate my story," Enishi states in concern towards my direction.

"Do not wait on my behalf. I am perfectly able to listen in my current state," I retort with restrained irritation. I do not need anyone treating me as if I were some delicate flower.

"I don't mind…."

"I'm fine Enishi. Tell us before we all die in anticipation!" I exclaim firmly.

Giving me a disbelieving look Enishi slowly begins, "I am sorry to have left without word but I was alerted late in the night that there was a threat being opposed on my lands and that I was needed."

"What type of threat?' Okubo inquires in concern. "Are you and your people alright?"

"We are now, but I'm sure that it won't be the last we see of the invaders," Enishi replies with a tinge of distaste.

"Invaders?' Kenji asks enraptured. "Who would dare to threaten your keep?"

"It would be best to start at the beginning," Enishi states in exasperation. "When I was first called there were a number of attacks reported by my men stationed at villages near the western border. Many of my men died but no property was stolen from any of the towns. At first I thought it might be an invasion from a neighboring tuath but all reports claimed that these men held neither recognizable crest nor coat of arms. Their efficiency and creative style of murdering my guards is something I have never seen the likes of before."

"Could they have been Vikings? There have been many reports of new Viking raids," Kenji comments in shock.

"I thought of that as well, but none of their patterns fit. I am too far inland for a Viking raid plus no one would be foolish enough to ally with them. Viking take no side other than their own," Enishi replies deep in thought.

"It might not be typical but it's not unheard of," Father states calmly. "When I was in Harrowfield I was once told by the leader of a neighboring Kingdom that Vikings once raided his lands despite the fact that they hold no ports. One of his neighbors had paid the Vikings to attack one of the villages."

"I didn't completely rule out a Viking raid until a few weeks ago when I finally encountered them while patrolling the western lands," Enishi relates with pure venom in his voice.

"You saw them?" Kenji inquires with restrained excitement.

"Only once," Enishi replies somberly. "We were on our way to the main camping grounds and thought our path was highly secure. The marshes surrounding the grounds are extremely treacherous. No one besides my men has ever been able to make their way through the marshes alive."

Pausing to take a sip of wine Enishi continues, "There were ten of us riding back single file since the path is narrow. It was late afternoon but the mist that covers the marshes make the day feel like dusk and dusk feel like night. My men and I have sound ears but none of us heard the attack coming. Somehow they were able to each capture us, one of his men for every one of my own. Each man held a different form of weapon to dispatch my men. I was held in place by knife point unable to see my captor despite my best attempts. I watched and listened as one after the other my men were murdered. My mount and I were spared and later set free."

"They let you go? Why would they do such a thing?" Okubo interjects in awe.

"I don't know, but at the moment that I was being held I couldn't help but believe the stories the villagers had been spreading about these men being Otherworld creatures. Not only were their methods unique but their appearance was frightful. Each one of these warriors bore markings of a wild beast and pelts to match. One bore the markings of a Dog while others bore Wolves, Bears and other ungodly creatures. What were most freighting were their eyes. They were so calm; almost like death," Enishi states with a wavering voice.

"I'll never forget the leader. Though I was not able to see his face I will always remember the black feathers marked upon his arms and the sound of his voice."

"What did he tell you?" Kenji inquires in disbelief.

"As he vanished into the mist he stated in an arrogant voice, 'Learn from this, Enishi. Learn well. I am not done with you yet.' With that he and his men vanished. I thought that was the last of them until two weeks past and I was given a message," Enishi reminisces.

"What type of message did you receive?" Father asks in concern.

"Such details would best not be uttered in front of ladies," Enishi states calmly.

"I will find out regardless of whether you tell me now. What did you receive?" I retort in irritation.

In defeat Enishi replies, "The next two weeks following the attack there was no further raids on any of the villages so I felt that would be the last I would hear from the man the villagers dubbed 'The Painted Man.' Two weeks later I was proved wrong when my men brought to me a leather pouch containing a neatly severed hand. His challenge is clear, he and his men are at the service for whoever's purse is the largest."

"What kind of person would purchase their services?" Mother states in disbelief. "One such as himself would have no alliances or duty."

"Judging from Enishi's story many leaders would be willing to pay a hefty price for such services. With a proper army and the appropriate funding I could only imagine the possibilities," Kenji remarks in excitement.

"You can't be seriously contemplating such a service!" Uncle Okubo exclaims in disbelief.

"I'm just stating a fact," Kenji retorts in exhaustion. "This Painted Man has a service that many will find tempting."

"This man may hold a profitable group of men but I assure you that he tampered with the wrong man. If I ever catch sight of him I will take pleasure in killing the man myself. Blood will be spilt if he sets foot on my territory or touches what is mine. This I swear."

Wisely Uncle Okubo adjourned our meeting soon after. Wishing to avoid Enishi I make my way quickly to my room. Never have I ever seen Enishi so clearly powerless over a situation, nor do I ever wish to see it again. I can't help but feel dread overwhelm me just thinking about Enishi's threat towards the Painted Man.

* * *

**Thank you for all those who took the time to review and I shall try my best to update soon. Finals start the week of the 21****st**** and papers are due the week before so I'm aiming for a month long wait. I'm sorry but school is my first priority at the moment.**

**I look forward to hearing from you all. Thank you for all the support. Ja ne! **


	5. The Old Evil Awakens

**Full Summary: Kaoru has fought long and hard for the peace Sevenwaters now takes for granted but what will happen when the past begins to threaten those she loves? Will Megumi be strong enough to protect her mother's tuath and the Tuatha De Danann while holding on to her own love? This story is based off of Juliet Marillier's second novel in the Sevenwaters Trilogy, ****Son of the Shadows****. Featured couples include: Sanosuke/ Megumi, Aoshi/ Misao, and Kenji/ Chizuru.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin of ****Son of the Shadows****. Since Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's masterpieces are the inspiration for this story I must take this time to recognize them. I am not making any money off of their works nor would I ever dream to do so. Not only do I respect the artists far too much, but I find it immoral. Plagiarism is wrong so don't do it!**

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places streaming from the brilliant mind of Juliet Marillier. **

**A/N: Life has been really hectic this past month. Besides finishing finals my older brother and my sister- in- law finally welcomed the newest member to the family, Bodhi Joseph. I'm so excited! I'm a first time aunt. He's the cutest little thing! **

**Enough with the news report. It's time for the highly anticipated chapter five. The next chapter will finally introduce Sanosuke and another interesting addition. After this chapter I'm sure you'll have a better idea of who it might be.**

* * *

**Son of the Shadows RK Style**

**Chapter 5: The Old Evil Awakens**

"Megumi?" Enishi's voice inquires clearly while knocking on the workshop door. "I was hoping to talk to you if you aren't too busy."

"I'm just finishing this salve," I reply still engrossed on the task before me. "You are welcome to join me."

Quietly Enishi opens the door and takes a seat at the table. Figuring that Enishi would eventually come bid me a visit I prepared some tea prior to his arrival. The last thing I want to do is busy myself over making Enishi feel welcome while I'm in the middle of my work. I would rather not be speaking with the man after last night's questioning but I know that he must have something important to speak with me about. I can't keep on avoiding him, even if I am still confused over my feelings towards him.

After pouring the medicine into its proper container and washing my hands thoroughly I slowly make my way towards the man carefully sipping his tea. As much as I wish to delay this discussion I cannot do so without provoking Enishi's wraith. The thought of doing so scares me more than it probably should. He's never done anything to make me feel threatened yet I can't shake off this feeling of dread.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave so suddenly during Samhain (Sow- an)," Enishi apologetically states while placing his cup of tea on the table. "I hope I can make it up to you."

Looking at Enishi in bewilderment I comment, "You do not need to apologize. Your first responsibility is towards your people not I. You should not feel horribly about leaving in such haste."

It takes every thread of self composure I possess to keep from shuddering from the gaze Enishi is giving me. It's like he's trying to read my every thought and emotions. Every part of me feels as if it were being evaluated and stored away for future reference. I couldn't feel more uncomfortable if I were being dissected and left bare for all eyes to see!

Looking down at his hands Enishi says nervously, "I thought I knew exactly what I wanted and needed in my life but after the past few months I have found myself doubting everything I have ever stood for, or ever desired. When I was being held at knife point by the Painted Man, and assured of my untimely death, the only thing I could think about was the family I'd never possess." Grabbing my hand firmly he continues while staring me straight in the eye, "I feared that I'd never have an heir; never wake to my wife's lovely face every morning. Megumi, now that I have a chance to realize my dream I will do whatever I must to attain it. To have your face the first face I see every morning for the rest our lives."

Staring at Enishi in disbelief I watch him as he kneels beside me.

"I have always known that you were the one I would one day marry. Our families are close allies and I enjoy your company above all others. After my encounter with the Painted Man I realized that I could not hide my intentions any further. Megumi, will you marry me?"

"I don't understand," I state in utter confusion. "Why would you choose me? I am a healer; my time is my own."

"I'm not particularly fond of your choice of profession, but I will not stop you if that is your concern. My land borders your own so if you wish to visit you can continue to do so. I know how passionate you are about upholding your duty," Enishi comments with a slight smirk.

"And what of my sister?" I inquire calmly. "Don't you think it strange that I be wed before her?"

Looking at me in understanding Enishi replies, "Your sister is not an unfavorable prospect for a wife. She may be a little too energetic for my taste but I know many men who would not be dismayed from a wife with such a trait. You need not worry that your sister will be left without a husband though if it makes you feel better I would be willing to hold off the wedding until word has been announced of your sister's engagement."

With a sad smile I state, "I appreciate your courtesy but I'm still in shock. To be honest with you I have no idea what to say. We've been friends for so long that I never really gave the thought of marriage much consideration."

"Is there someone else?" Enishi inquires with a scowl.

Looking at Enishi in bewilderment I nod my head no. However did he get the idea that I had a lover? I rarely talk to anyone outside my family, or the villagers!

With a sigh of relief Enishi asks, "Will you make my dream a reality; will you marry me?"

I look at the man searchingly. His words may be romantic I can't help but feel something lacking in the proposal. I can't pin point it, but something just seems off.

"Enishi, I don't know…"

"You need not give me an answer yet," Enishi states emotionlessly. "You just need sometime to think over the proposal."

I am about to utter an apology when Enishi firmly asserts, "I know that this is a lot to take in so I'll give you a year to come to a decision. I'll give you until Imbolc (Imulk). Of course if you wish to speak with me before that time I will not be opposed."

"Thank you for understanding Enishi," I reply with an inaudible sigh. "I promise to give you word when I've come to a decision."

"I am willing to wait for you as long as it takes, eagerly awaiting your answer. My castle will never feel like home until I see you and our child welcoming me with open arms. Take care Megumi."

I stare at Enishi's retreating figure in surprise. His proposal really shouldn't have me unnerved but I can't shake off this horrible feeling of dread. I hope its just shock speaking. One can only hope.

* * *

That evening Enishi left saying that he had maters to still attend to. Because the house was still in disarray our uncle insisted that Chizuru stay under his care. Enishi at first was opposed to the idea but soon agreed. As much as he doesn't like the idea of his little sister remaining in he house with her betrothed, his household is still not secure. Who knows when or how the Painted Man will strike next?

I am extremely happy to be receiving Chizuru for an extended visit. Misao has been even more distant these past two month since Enishi's departure. She wakes up before sun up every morning and sometimes does not return until sun rise the following day. We have all attempted to recruit her for various chores but she always manages to forget to do them. Thankfully Chizuru is willing to take over Misao's tasks but that doesn't change the fact that everybody is concerned over her health.

As I am contemplating I hear a rasp on the window. Sitting up on my bed I turn my head towards the window only to see an exhausted Misao on the other side. The only thing keeping her from falling off the ledge is a large branch hanging a couple of feet away. How she is able to climb that tree and keep her balance on the ledge is beyond me!

Opening the window quickly I state in concern, "It's a couple of hours past sun down. Where have you been all day?"

With a playful smile Misao retorts, "Sorry mother dearest. The other kids and I went to the forest to play and we must have lost track of time."

Desperately trying to hold in my anger I comment, "I'm serious Misao. Everybody is really concerned about you."

"You told everyone about my returning late?" Misao states with a look of betrayal on her face.

"No Misao, I have not told anyone about your returning late, but your lack of presence has us all worried." Putting my hand on her shoulder I continue calmly, "If something is wrong or you need my help covering up your escapades you can trust me. You know there is nothing I enjoy more than a good scheme."

Shrugging my hand off her shoulder Misao replies, "I don't need help and even f I did you wouldn't understand. Everybody needs to keep their noses out of my business!"

"I'm just trying to help."

"I said that I don't need your help!" Misao states in irritation. "Why must everyone keep on treating me like a little girl?"

"Besides possessing the figure of a child you surely play the part well enough!" I comment in annoyance towards Misao. As the words leave my mouth I immediately begin to regret them.

"I'd rather look like a little girl than be a self- pretentious healer who neither knows nor seeks anything outside their normal scope," Misao screams enraged.

"Just because I don't go out looking for adventure doesn't mean that I know nothing of the outside world. At least I know better than to make a fool of myself! How dare you talk to me like that when I'm trying to help you?"

"How dare I?" Misao states in a huff. "You truly are a hypocrite!"

I stare at Misao's back as she lies down on her bed. I hate to admit it but she's right. I was so absorbed in the argument that I never realized that I was the first one to throw an insult.

Apologetically I reply, "You're right Misao. I shouldn't have said those words to you. It was thoughtless of me to make a comment towards your figure. I know that it isn't much of an excuse but I was frustrated. I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself these past months."

Slowly turning towards me Misao comments, "I'm still angry at you for making such a comment but I understand your feelings. I just don't feel ready to talk about it yet. Besides I want the secret hidden from Kenji and you two aren't exactly known for keeping things hidden from one another."

With a humph I remark, "I can hold a secret from Kenji. I keep plenty of things from him."

"Name one secret that you have kept from him," Misao states cockily.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret," I retort arrogantly.

"You can't tell me because you've never felt the need to hold your secrets. You feel guilty whenever you hold something from Kenji that's why you purposely steer away from any news that Kenji shouldn't know about. You can't keep Kenji out of your mind any better than Kenji can keep you out. It's just a fact of life."

"I have gotten much better at holding things back from him," I reply in frustration.

"That may be true but I'm not willing to chance my secret being known. I promise that I'll tell you in due time. You'll just have to be patient like the rest of them."

"I wouldn't call our family's waiting patient," I state playfully. "If you don't start acting like your old self soon you might have no choice but to confess."

"I will try to be more involved in family affairs though I'll need you to help me. I don't expect to be going out at night as much but you never know."

"It's not a problem though if something is wrong you will tell me, right?"

Giving me a bright smile Misao comments, "You'd be the first person to be alerted."

As Misao turns her back to me I mumble, "I'm sorry. You don't look like a little girl."

Laying my head on my pillow I close my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. I have to wake up early and check on two villages. I also promised that I would give Chizuru a lesson in making medicine before we left.

"Megumi," Misao whispers just loud enough so I can hear her. "Thank you for your concern."

With a small smile I reply, "What type of sister would I be if I didn't try to help you?"

"You might pretend to be cold at times, but I know better. Good night Megumi."

Amused by Misao's drowsy confession I wish her good night. I just laugh off her comment; I could never be seen as cold! With a smirk I let sleep claim me.

* * *

It has been two weeks since the infamous night Misao and I argued and things seem to be slowly getting back to normal. Misao is still distant and elusive but at least she has been making more of an effort to help around the house and talk. People have commented that she still has a far away look in her eyes, but it's no longer the concern it once was. It's amazing how much Misao's disappearance affected the household. Even mother seems to be feeling better after Misao's slight recovery though she's still bed ridden.

It is rather boring not having Chizuru around though. I never realized how boring day to day life can be without someone to talk to. Too bad Misao isn't completely back to her old self yet.

I am suddenly jolted out of my reverie as I notice a disturbance in the bushes and child-like giggling. Thinking that some children might be lost in the woods I run after them trying to catch up.

As I make my way through the clearing I notice a lake ahead of me and not a single soul around. Taking a closer look at the lake I suddenly notice two figures in the water. As I get closer I can make out the faces of Misao and that young Druid moving in the water. In fear I realize that the two of them are naked and wrapped in each other's arms.

Wishing not to continue watching them I run as swiftly and quietly as I can manage. Now I understand why Misao didn't share her secret. How will I ever be able to hide such powerful emotions inside me? Surely Kenji will be able to read my distress and unease from miles away.

Why would I be guided towards my sister and her secret lover? I don't want to betray my sister. Maybe if I'm lucky I can make it to my room unobserved and fain illnesses until my emotions are under control.

"_Megumi, what's distressing you?" _Kenji mentally inquires as he grabs a hold of my shoulders firmly.

Of course the one person I wish to avoid is the first person I run into. I'm sorry Misao.

_Megumi, did this happen today?" _

In fear that I unintentionally shared my experience with Kenji I nod my head yes. There is no sense in lying when damning evidence has already been brought forward.

"_By the Dagda (Dog-da), I will kill the man who defiled our sister thus," _Kenji comments with venom. _"We must tell father."_

In desperation I plead, _"Please Kenji, let me talk to Misao first. I foresee a terrible ill coming from this. Please do not alert father or the others yet."_

"_We must talk to father and Uncle Okubo; they'll know how to go about this situation. I can't believe that Misao would do something like this! Does she not realize how this could ruin our family name? What will mother think? How could she hurt mother who's so close to death?"_

"_Please Kenji," _I desperately try to get free from Kenji's grip. _"Don't make me tell on Misao. At least hear her out before condemning her."_

"_It's too late. We have to tell them." _

As we open the door to Uncle Okubo's study father and Uncle Okubo turn their heads towards us in concern. It's not like Kenji or myself to barge into a closed off room unless we have something urgent to announce.

With a somber look on his face Kenji states, "Megumi saw Misao with the young Druid that accompanies Uncle Shougo at the lake earlier today. Misao has lain with this man."

I expected many reactions from this statement such as shock, anger or betrayal, but never would I imagine the two men to stare at one another in fear. Surely the concept that Misao might be in love with this man isn't that scary?

Finally coming back to his senses Uncle Okubo replies, "Thank the Gods Enishi and Chizuru have left the estate. This can be easily settled without any outsiders knowing. Megumi alert me the moment Misao comes back. Kenji you'll need to alert Shougo that he is needed here at once. Your father and I need to speak among ourselves in private."

"Uncle Okubo?" I inquire cautiously. "What about mother?"

Uncle Okubo looks at me sympathetically before stating, "I think it is best that your father tell her the news. I doubt that she will be speaking with Misao if that is your concern."

With that my brother and I take our separate ways. I head off to the front entrance to wait for Misao while my brother heads to the stables to retrieve Uncle Shougo. I have no clue why the matter is being handled quite so carefully but I figure by tonight things will only go from bad to worse.

* * *

I have been outside waiting for Misao for hours now. The sun has just started to set and yet I've heard no word. A part me wishes that Misao would arrive soon so this will all be over and done with, yet a greater part of me wishes that she'll never come back. I don't want to break the news that everybody knows of her outings. Why couldn't I keep Kenji out of my head? For Misao's sake I'll train harder at keeping a barrier around my thoughts. I don't want to cause more pain than I already have.

Hearing joyful humming I lift my head to the sight of an overly joyous Misao. I've never seen her look so lovely. She's glowing with such an inner light and sadly I'll have to take it away from her. Why must I have to ruin people's lives?

As she approaches me outside the door Misao happily exclaims, "I'm surprised to see you out so late. It must be the weather; it's absolutely wonderful tonight, don't you…?"

With my head cast down I interrupt, "They know Misao."

With a horrified expression Misao replies, "They know what?"

"They know about you and the Druid," I state guiltily. "I didn't mean to run into you two at the lake or run into Kenji…."

"This is why I didn't tell you," Misao exclaims in anger. "You couldn't keep your emotions to yourself and now you've destroyed my relationship with Aoshi! I can't believe you!"

"I'm so sorry Misao."

Glaring at me Misao states, "I'm guessing Uncle Okubo made you sit out here like a watchdog didn't he? He probably can't wait to yell at me and call me a wench."

All I can do is look upon Misao in shock. I've never seen her so serious or angry.

"No matter what Okubo or father has to say I will not give up on Aoshi. I love him and he loves me. Nothing will keep us apart. Aoshi will come for me," Misao asserts boldly.

Without glancing towards me Misao storms through the door up towards Uncle Okubo's study. I can never say that Misao lacks in courage. If I were in her situation I would be begging and pleading for help. Misao seems to have gotten even bolder after meeting the Druid. She must be in love.

After shaking myself out of my shock I chase after Misao. For one so short I'm surprised that she can storm off so quickly. Upon reaching the study I hear Uncle Okubo exclaim in annoyance, "She's your child. You speak to her!"

Opening the door slowly I notice the distraught look on my father's face. Uncle Shougo, who arrived a few hours prior, looks upon my father sympathetically. Whatever they have to say I can tell that it isn't good.

"Misao, normally I would sympathize with you but what you have done is not proper for a lady of your standing. I had wished to give you a choice in who you wed but your actions have forfeited you of that right. Chou Ui Neill (ee NAY- ill) has sent a letter of proposal. In six months time the two of you shall wed," father states with a painful look set upon his face.

I stare at our father in shock how could he say such a thing?

"Don't you feel that this is too harsh?" I exclaim in outrage. "Misao and Aoshi have done nothing wrong other than to love one another. Can't they just be wed? Surely Aoshi would have no objections."

"It's not that simple," father replies in despair.

"Why isn't it?" I inquire in annoyance. "If you're going to destroy what Misao and the Druid have created you might as well start explaining."

"Your father gives his daughters far too much freedom," Uncle Okubo states in anger. "We have Misao's best interests in mind and that is all you need to know. Misao will be wed to Chou Ui Neill and that is the end of that. No further explanation is needed."

I stare at my uncle in anger. How dare he speak about Misao and me in such a manner? Has he not supported our education?

"I love Aoshi and Aoshi loves me. Nothing you say will keep us apart," Misao preaches. "Aoshi promised me that he will always protect me and I will not give up on him so easily. Dispose of me however you will but I shall not give in freely."

"Your trust in my pupil is admirable, but are you so sure he will come for you?" Uncle Shougo inquires sadly.

"I have no doubt," Misao replies proudly. "Aoshi will always come for me."

"We have nothing further to discuss with you," Uncle Okubo states haughtily. "Both of you are to go to your room. Misao, you are to remain there until I see fit."

Misao is about to yell at our uncle before I drag her unwillingly to our room. The last thing I want is for Misao to get into further trouble. When the three aren't so enraged I will try to fight Misao's case further.

"I can't let them get away with this," Misao yells angrily as I close the door.

Hushing her I comment, "I completely agree but nothing will be solved at the moment. No amount of reasoning will get through to them at this time."

"I don't care about reasoning with them," Misao states in irritation. "When Aoshi comes for me I will leave regardless of our families wishes. I cannot live like this."

"What about mother? I state in annoyance. "Don't you care about leaving her in such poor health?"

Hanging her head down low she replies, "I don't want to leave mother in her state, but I'm sure she will understand. Did she not also fight her family to be with the one she loves? How can father be such a hypocrite? He found love, but he won't allow his children to do so!"

"I understand your feelings but father isn't one to judge unfairly. I'm sure that father has a perfectly viable reason for taking such a stance."

"You're on father's side?" Misao comments in a huff. "I should have known better than to believe that you would disagree with his actions."

"I'm not on anyone's side," I state in irritation. "I want to see you and Aoshi happy, but I also realize that there is more to the story than they are divulging. I'm just being realistic."

"I don't care what information father and the others have. I will be with Aoshi even if it means that I have to run away."

"If Aoshi loves you as much as you claim we will find a way," I remark calmly.

After a couple of minutes of anxiously waiting in silence Misao runs to the window overjoyed. As I'm about to inquire about her actions Misao excitedly exclaims, "Aoshi's here! I knew that he'd come for me!"

Looking out the window I see a lantern in the distance. I can not make out the face of the man but I do not doubt Misao's assessment. Who else would be visiting us at such an hour?

"I have to go see him,"

"No Misao," I state while grabbing her wrist firmly. "You can't go out there. If they catch you and Aoshi together you will never get another chance to escape. I'll go out there and talk to him. We'll figure something out."

With a hopeful look upon her face Misao exclaims while giving me a firm hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Pulling away from her I state calmly, "Let's wait on the thank you. After all I haven't spoken to him yet."

Without another word I make my way quietly out of the room in search of Aoshi. Knowing my Uncle Okubo he'll still be in the study. It's the most secure room for holding a council. The room is virtually sound proof when the doors are properly closed. It's also easy to close off in case of an attack.

Reaching the room I notice that the doors are closed off. That is usually the sign that some activity is occurring that can not be interrupted. My guess was correct. I'm now sure that Aoshi is in that room.

I didn't have to wait very long before the room burst open and an infuriated Aoshi made his way down the hall toward my direction. The fury in his eyes would normally discourage me but I have a mission to uphold. This is for Misao. I've already ruined her chances with the man; I owe it to her to help her as much as I possible.

Intercepting the man I firmly assert, "You're Aoshi right? I want to help the two of you. Misao is…"

Cutting me off Aoshi coldly states, "Misao will be better off with her family. Please give this to Misao and tell her that I love her."

Looking at the item put in my hand I can't help but stare back at him in shock. Why would he leave Misao all alone with only her love and a very small, white pebble carved into a ring to remember him by?

"Tell Misao not to look for me and to go on with her life. She deserves more than I can give her."

With those parting words Aoshi makes his way swiftly out of the estate. There will be no rescue for Misao; only heartbreak and sorrow. I make my way back up to our room fearful for our family's future. A terrible evil has befallen our family and somehow I feel as if I'm the only one who knows how severe the situation is.

* * *

**Finals are finally over and I have another week until summer school starts. I have to cram as many classes as I can if I want to graduate on time. Thank you for being patient and I hope to receive a bunch of reviews. Ja ne!**


	6. The Man Behind the Facade

**Full Summary: Kaoru has fought long and hard for the peace Sevenwaters now takes for granted but what will happen when the past begins to threaten those she loves? Will Megumi be strong enough to protect her mother's tuath and the Tuatha De Danann while holding on to her own love? This story is based off of Juliet Marillier's second novel in the Sevenwaters Trilogy, ****Son of the Shadows****. Featured couples include: Sanosuke/ Megumi, Aoshi/ Misao, and Kenji/ Chizuru.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin of ****Son of the Shadows****. Since Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's masterpieces are the inspiration for this story I must take this time to recognize them. I am not making any money off of their works nor would I ever dream to do so. Not only do I respect the artists far too much, but I find it immoral. Plagiarism is wrong so don't do it!**

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places streaming from the brilliant mind of Juliet Marillier. **

**A/N: After posting the last chapter I couldn't stop writing. It's as if the Muse Gods have shined down upon me and blessed me with eternal words. I'm truly blessed. I only hope my work shall appease them.**

_Italics_** signify mental conversations.**

* * *

**Son of the Shadows RK Style**

**Chapter 6: The Man Behind the Facade**

"_Soujiro, do you think what I did was wrong?" _I ask nervously. _"Do you think I should have done more to help her?"_

Looking at me sympathetically Soujiro inquires, _"What is it that you think you could have done?"_

"_It's my fault that the entire household found out about Aoshi and Misao and now I can't do anything to stop the wedding. I've tried to help her escape on several occasions but I still feel like I could have done more; that somehow my best wasn't truly my all."_

Lifting my chin Soujiro calmly states, _"You have done more for your sister than anyone I know. Misao does not blame you for what has happened and you should not either."_

"_I can't help it," _I reply sadly. _"If only I had been stronger. If only I knew how to guard my thoughts as I do now maybe this all could have been avoided."_

"_You can't keep living in the past Megumi. Horrible things happen and you must learn to deal with them. The gift we possess will always bring about such circumstances. We must learn what to keep hidden and what to announce. Sometimes in the case of Misao the choice is beyond our control. Sometimes we must learn to give up control and let the Tuatha De Danann use us as they will."_

Shaking my head I comment, _"You might be able to leave things to fate but I cannot. How can I allow myself to blindly follow a path that I cannot see? I just wish Misao and I knew what was so horrible about Aoshi. It might make it easier to let go."_

"_As much as I trust you, your father and my siblings promised years prior to your birth that word would not be spoken about the evil that transpired. All I can tell you is that your sister and Aoshi cannot be together. Such a union would be condemned no matter how much they love one another."_

Giving the distraught man beside me a half smile I remark, _"I do not blame you, I just don't understand. Why did Uncle Shougo make all of you promise something like that? It's not like him to be so secretive."_

With a sorrowful look Soujiro replies, _"I agree. Kaoru and I didn't like the idea of holding such a thing hidden in the first place but our brothers would hear nothing of our protest. Instead they forced us into secrecy and now we have an even bigger issue on our hands. I just wish I had never agreed in the first place."_

"_You can't change what has happened," _I state with a sigh. _"After all a wise man mentioned once that some things are beyond our control."_

"_I wouldn't call him a wise man," _Soujiro remarks with a genuine smile. _"Sometimes wisdom just falls upon the man."_

Laughing aloud I retort, _"You denounce your wisdom with the use of wisdom. Only you would contradict your claim in such a manner."_

"_I'm just being realistic. No one who calls themselves wise ever is," _Soujiro states calmly. _"No one in this world knows all and if they did I'm sure they would soon go crazy. What good would wisdom be if no one would take your word seriously?"_

"_You must have had some wild debates with Uncle Shougo in your youth. You're words are uncanny," _I comment playfully.

With a wicked gleam Soujiro remarks, _"I should have known better than to pull one on you. You've found me out. I'm Shougo's evil twin."_

Gasping I retort, _"You have a sense of humor after all!"_

"_Funny. I'll have you know that your mother and I used to be quite the troublemakers in our youth. Don't get used to my humor though. It's seldom and far in-between, especially these days."_

"_I've been meaning to ask you something," _I state nervously. _"I've noticed these past few months working with you that you are far more open with mother and me yet you're so reserved in front of Uncle Shougo. Did something happen between you two?"_

"_You have a very keen eye_. _No doubt your father passed down that trait," _Soujiro states proudly._ "Shougo and I are not on bad terms; it more or less is how things have always been. We understand and respect one another however Shougo does not have the bond that your mother and you share with me. Your mother and you do not only understand what it's like to have the gift, you can feel it. Your mother and I are much like Kenji and you. He understands the burden you hold through the emotions you share through your bond. Such mutual understanding does not come often or easily."_

Nodding my head in understanding I remark, _"Sometimes I feel like Kenji doesn't truly understand the entirety of my gift. Just the other day he said that I should have been able to predict what was going on between Aoshi and Misao as if I was some Gypsy woman who reads the future through the use of a crystal or palms."_

With a sympathetic sigh Soujiro replies, _"Kenji is still young and has not had much experience. My brothers at one time felt the same but they have come to learn that the gift is not something you can control or is it always accurate. Kenji will soon understand; you just have to be patient."_

"_I hope you're right. It has been getting on my last nerve."_

Resting his hand on my shoulder he comments calmly, _"Be patient with him. This is a lot for him to absorb just as it has been for you. It's best to worry about what you can control rather than what you can't. Kenji's attitude will not change overnight or by your doing."_

"_I worry too much don't I?" _I inquire with a sigh.

"_At times yes," _Soujiro states with a distant look. _"But sometimes it's that concern that keeps us alive."_

"_You're full of wisdom today," _I reply in awe. _"Have you seen something of importance recently?"_

"_It's not a matter of seeing something as feeling it," _Soujiro remarks in concern. _"I feel a change occurring and it's unsettling. Something is about to happen and all we can do is hold on and pray that we make our way out of this safely."_

Shivering I confess, _"I've been feeling something similar ever since I found Misao. It's almost as if the world is moving too fast and I can't quite keep up."_

"_I will do what I can to help but this journey is your own. There is only so much that I can do to prepare you. Whatever happens remember that everything happens for a reason. Not everything is as accidental as it might appear."_

Looking up at Soujiro in concern I notice his eyes seem to be glazed over as if he's in a trance. If I hadn't experienced such a thing before I would be running in fear by now.

Snapping out of his little trance Soujiro adds, _"Visit me sometime after the wedding. We still have much training left."_

"_I promise. I told Misao that I would accompany her after the wedding as far as the border so I might not come to visit for a while."_

Nodding his head Soujiro states calmly, _"I hope you and your sister have a pleasant trip. I won't expect another visit from you for another couple of months."_

In shock I reply, _"I'm only going to the border. That won't take me more than a day or two."_

"_It's best not to rush trips of that sort. Besides, you might need the vacation before starting up your lessons."_

Feeling that it would be best to keep quiet I nod my head and make my way towards the mouth of the cave. As I'm about to leave I state sadly, _"Thank you for the advice. I'll do my best to remain strong."_

"_You are strong Megumi; you just need to believe it. Take care."_

Not another word is shared between the two of us as I slowly make my way towards my sister's wedding. As much as I wish to flee from what I'm about to witness I have a duty to my family to attend. Taking Soujiro's advice I conceal my pain and confidently make my way back home. I will remain strong for Misao.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful but that didn't change the feelings of anger and regret that were boiling inside me. Had it not been for the massive amounts of bodies and guards stationed around the parameter I would have fought Chou off of her and helped her run away.

I will never forget the look of pain on Misao's face as she realized that Aoshi would not come for her and that she would soon become Chou's wife. I had to painfully pry her off of me as we met up with Chou's men at the border. Even though Soujiro told me that it wasn't my fault I can't help but feel guilt. Because of me Misao not only lost the love of her life but now she's wed to a horrible man. I can't look at the man without feeling weary.

Why did such a horrible thing have to happen to my sister? At times she can really annoy me, but I still love her. She shouldn't have to be forced into a marriage none the less so suddenly. It's almost as if father and the others couldn't wait to get her out of the house. I know that holding such thoughts are unfair, but after everything I've seen I can't shut the thoughts out.

Maybe Uncle Shougo is right. Maybe she'll be happier with Chou, but somehow I doubt that. Misao isn't one to fall easily in love. She is deeply in love with Aoshi and no amount of distraction will change the fact.

It's only been a few short hours since I parted ways with Misao but it already feels like a lifetime. Things are changing much too fast and I don't like it. Everything is wrong. Family shouldn't be treating each other the way our family has treated Misao! Misao did nothing wrong and even if she had she was not aware of it. Can you fault a blind man for tripping over a vase if you never alerted him of its presence?

"Please," a middle aged woman pleads to one of the guards ahead of me. "I heard that Lady Megumi was traveling with you. My child is terribly sick and we have no healer in residence. He might die if somebody does not look at him soon."

"Lady Megumi is on her way home and can not be delayed…"

Riding beside the soldier I firmly assert, "It's alright Shinichi. It's my duty to help those in need. I'm sure father would understand."

"But Lady Megumi, I don't think it wise…"

"I have little choice," I state calmly. "A healer must be made available at all times. I can not allow an innocent child to die just because I wish to make a deadline."

"Thank you Lady Megumi," the lady utters in relief. "I was frightened that my child was going to die."

Giving the woman the most confident smile I can muster I reply, "I'll do what I can to make sure that doesn't happen. The quicker you take me to him the quicker he'll recover."

Frantically the woman leads us to her house on the outskirts of the village. The house is modest in size but is well tended to.

Quickly dismounting from my horse I run into the house and kneel beside the child's bed. Taking his temperature I inquire, "What's the child's name?"

Still dazed the woman replies, "He's name is Yoshi."

Looking at the woman I state while dragging my hand towards his pulse, "He doesn't have a fever and his breathing is easy enough. It looks like he has nothing more than a cold."

Hearing a loud thud outside the house I look around the house in fear before exclaiming, "Why did you bring me here? What's going on?"

The lady looks at me regretfully as a man in the other room attacks me. The man is quick and before I can defend myself the man has my arms behind my back with one arm while the other is covering my mouth. I can feel the man's breath on my neck as he says coldly, "If you know what's best for you you'll come with us without a fight."

Before the man can say another word I bite the man's arm drawing blood. The taste is fowl but at the moment all I can think about is escaping. The man does not budge so in desperation I stomp on the man's foot as hard as I possibly can. He muffles a scream while remaining unmoved. I've never seen someone so controlled!

A man baring the markings of a snake suddenly makes his appearance and announces, "Hurry up Dog. People are going to get suspicious if we stay here any longer."

Before I can so much as scream the man holding me knocks me behind the head. My world suddenly turns dark as I collapse in the man's arms.

* * *

"Hope the girl's alright. That was a mighty blow you gave her Dog," a voice suddenly wakes me from my slumber.

"I'm not used to dealing with frail girls. I didn't mean to jar her so hard," another voice replies regretfully.

"It's alright Dog," the first voice states quietly. "I just hope the girl wakes before the Chief comes back. He's not going to be pleased that we brought her into our camp."

What else could we do," a third voice exclaims. "We can't just let Jin die. He's not like us. He's got a family to go back home to."

In an attempt to sit up I suddenly fall back in pain. I've been hit more than once on the head but never have I been in so much pain. That Dog fellow is definitely a skilled soldier.

The man with the snake markings runs towards me while the man with Dog marking I can only assume to be Dog brings a pall full of water and clean cloth. Another man with markings of a wolf remains rooted to his spot by the entrance. This man must be the look out.

What did they say earlier? Something about the Chief not being happy about being brought into the camp? Where am I and what do these men want from me? Do I even want to know?

The man with the Snake markings states apologetically, "I'm sorry that we had to be so forceful but we were kind of in a hurry. Hope you'll forgive us."

Shaking my head in an attempt to clear my head I reply, "That depends on your reasons for bringing me here."

"I like the girl already," The man with the wolf markings smirks in amusement. Turning back towards his post he adds, "Has a tongue on her. She'll need that if she wishes to face the Chief."

Glaring at the man marked as a wolf, Dog replies," Hopefully that won't be necessary."

"Hope and reality are two entirely different concepts. While we hope it will be dealt with soon the fact of the matter is that Chief is expected back any moment now," the man marked as a wolf retorts.

Unable to withstand this feeling of being left out of the conversation I state in exasperation, "If I am to be of any service to you I need to know what it is I've been brought here for. I assume that you need my services for healing so where is the patient?"

The man marked as a snake remarks in awe, "Usually the first thing somebody in your situation asks is who we are and when are we going to kill them."

"Are you going to kill me?" I inquire calmly.

Looking at his companions Dog answers, "No."

"Then it really doesn't matter who or what you are. I'll tend to this patient and then be on my way. The less I know about you the better."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were used to strange men stealing you in broad daylight and taking you to their camp," the man with Wolf markings states in amusement.

"On the contrary," I reply bluntly. "That's probably why I'm taking this as well as I am."

"She's got a point," The one named Dog comments obviously impressed.

"Foolish is more like it," a new voice states mockingly.

Standing up Snake comments, "It's not what it looks like…"

Cutting Snake off the man leans against the entrance of the tent while stating calmly, "It looks like you brought a girl into my camp. Don't tell me she's really a man."

"Ok, it's what it looks like," Snake replies nervously. "But I assure you it's for a good reason."

"Let me guess," the man says while walking into the tent. "You decided to go against my orders and seek help for your friend Jin."

"He's not like us Chief," Dog remarks wearily. "He's not a part of our troupe and has family back home who will miss him. We had to at least attempt to help him."

Finally getting a good look at the man I can't help but stare. I've never seen anybody like him before. Besides the fact that he's tall and unusually skinny the man seems to emit a lazy sort of power. I'm sure the man is a formidable opponent in the battlefield though he might not look it. I also take in the markings of a bird on his body. The black feathers etched on his arms are exactly as Enishi described. This must be the Painted man he's after.

"He should be given a warriors death," the man states firmly. "There's no sense prolonging the inevitable."

"How can you be so cruel," I exclaim in anger. "No man deserves to die without even being given a chance to live. You treat your men as if they were livestock."

In irritation the Chief remarks, "And what would you know about the world? What you learn from tales and your comfortable little life in your village? Life isn't nice little girl and you'd best learn how things work in the real world."

"I don't care how things work in your world but in mine you at least try to help those in need. How can you be so uncompassionate?' I utter in contempt.

Laughing at my display Chief retorts, "You're a passionate one. Not too bad for a woman, however I cannot allow you to stay. We are fugitives on your land; we cannot remain here for much longer. Besides you have seen far too much as it is."

"I have seen nothing of your camp," I reply in anger.

With a smirk the man states, "You may have not seen the camp but you've met my men. No one ever lives to see our faces unless it bids our purpose. Even then it's not as clear a view as you have been given.

I stare at the man in shock. Is he threatening me? The man is as callous and sinister as his reputation claims.

"Don't look at me like that. You must be truly naive if you thought I would welcome you among my men. Your presence endangers my men and I will not stand for that."

"If I'm going to be kidnapped for my services I'm going to make sure that my time was spent well. I don't need…"

In anger Chief exclaims, "She was kidnapped! Of all the stupid things you could have done you kidnapped some little girl? Now we're going to have a search party after us!"

"She's just some local girl the villagers praise in these parts. They say she's the best healer in all of Erin," Dog states with is head down low in shame.

"This is just great," Chief replies with a sigh. "I don't need any of this. We have a new commission in a week's time and you decide to bring a young healer with a reputation. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Don't talk to them like that," I yell in annoyance.

Giving me an amused smirk Chief retorts, "You feel that it's your place to order me in front of my men! I don't care if you have a problem with my treatment towards my men but you have no place among us. You may be a woman but I will not hesitate to be rid of you if you remain to wag that tongue of yours."

"Is that a threat?" I inquire with my head held high.

"Not a threat, a promise," Chief states cockily. "First thing in the morning you will be gone."

"Wait," I yell in desperation. "At least allow me a couple of days to tend the patient."

"Why should I?" the Chief replies in annoyance. "You have insulted me in front of my men, and then you dared to raise your voice to me. Why should I allow you to remain? Do you think I'm a glutton for punishment?"

"I don't know you well enough to answer that," I state in amusement.

"And it will remain that way," Chief sharply retorts.

"Please allow me to at least prove myself. If the patient I have doesn't improve in a week's time I will leave without a fight."

"You would leave with little fight either way," the Chief states looming over me.

Gathering all the courage I can I firmly assert, "At least honor your men's wish to save their companion. A week is not much to ask."

"In our line of work it is," Chief states with a scowl. "I'm in a generous mood at the moment so I'll give you three days."

"Three day!" I exclaim in horror. "Nothing could be settled in such a short time! At least give me five days."

Sizing up my expression Chief finally replies, "Five days starting tomorrow but not a moment more. If you fail you remember his life is on your hands. If you wish to prolong his suffering it was not my idea."

"He will survive," I state in annoyance.

"You haven't even seen the patient yet," Chief states in amusement. "Dog, Snake, you'll come with me. Wolf stay at your post and for heaven's sake keep you mind on your task. It was far too easy to get passed you earlier."

"Yes Chief," all three men reply unanimously.

Snake, Dog and the Chief make their way slowly out of the tent leaving Wolf and I alone in silence. The night is far too still for my liking. I would try to speak with Wolf but I don't want to get the man in any further trouble.

Within a couple of minutes the three men come back with a patient with a bloody right arm. From far away I can tell that the wound is menacing. This will not be a simple patient.

As they lower the man onto the table I closely examine the arm. It's worse than I originally assumed. The arm is infected despite the expert mending given. I have no choice in the matter I will have to amputate the arm.

Pulling my hair back with my shawl I firmly assert in my professional voice, "The man's wound is severe I'll have to amputate it. I need my tools, a pot of boiling water, two sharp knives that can cute throw bone and a volunteer to assist in cutting the arm."

Dog runs for my box of medicinal tools while Snake begins to prepare a fire. Looking up at Chief I inquire, "Do you think you can put away our petty differences and assist me with the arm?"

With a scowl on his face he replies, "Just don't expect this to be common practice. After tonight you'll be on your own."

I nod my head in understanding as Dog comes back with my tools. Taking out my herbs I quickly begin to prepare them for the tea I'll somehow need to force down his throat. Hopefully one of the men will be able to assist me on that as well.

A couple of minutes later Snake approaches me with the hot water in hand. Looking towards him I command, "In a couple of minutes I'll need you to take the knives and a heat them in the fire." Handing him the knives I add, "Make sure that one of them has time to cool while the other one remains in the fire.

In understanding Snake takes the knives while watching me attentively. Blending the herbs with relative ease despite the audience I mix it into the pot of water. Hopefully this pot will last me for the night. He'll need all of it after the surgery he's about to undergo.

After letting the mixtures settle for a couple of minutes Snake runs off to prepare the blades while I force the tea down my patient's throat. Because the mixture is so strong it should only take a couple of minutes for it to take affect. Despite the fact that it's one of my strongest drafts the pain will still be intense.

"What's the patient's name?" I ask bluntly.

"Jin," Dog replies with his eyes firmly planted on the man.

"Jin, if you can hear me we are going to amputate your arm. I will not lie, this will be painful but we will do the best we can to minimize your pain," I softly state in an attempt to comfort the unconscious man.

Looking at me strangely Chief inquires, "Why do you talk to him like that? It's not like he can respond."

"He may be unconscious but I've found that surgeries are more successful if you tell them what is going on before hand. I think that at an unconscious level it helps prepare the body for what's to come."

"You're a strange girl," Chief remarks with a sigh.

I just ignore the comment and focus on the man on the table before me. The last thing I need is for the ruffian leader to get the best out of me.

"Snake give Chief the cooled blade and have the scorching blade ready to hand to me," I command firmly. "This will need to be done quickly so listen to me carefully. Dog will need to hold Jin down. Chief you need to cut off his arm just a little below the socket quickly and efficiently. I'm sure you are knowledgeable on how to do so."

The chief silently nods his head in understanding. I sigh in relief knowing that I won't have to give him step by step instructions. This will make the procedure go by more efficiently.

"Good. Dog are you ready?" I inquire hurriedly.

'Yes ma'am."

"Is the knife at ready Snake?"

"Ready."

"Good. Whenever you're ready Chief."

With a serious look on his face Chief immediately begins to cut off the arm. As expected Jin begins to scream though not as loudly as I would have expected from one of the villagers. The Chief's men are very strong both mentally and physically.

Within little time Jin's arm falls onto the ground with a soft thud. Taking no time to absorb the scene in front of me I immediately take hold of the blade in Snake's possession and press the side of the blade flat against the wound. Jin begins to scream slightly louder though still highly restrained.

Turning the blade around I continue to seal the wound careful to press the blade with just the right amount of pressure against the skin. The last thing I want to do is hurt the man more than needed.

As soon as the wound is sealed up properly I immediately begin to tend the man's fever. Wiping his brow with one hand I begin searching for the proper herbs for my draft with the other.

Suddenly the cloth is taken out of my hand and Chief exclaims, "Focus on the draft. I can handle watching him."

"I thought you said you wouldn't help me any further?" I inquire in disbelief.

Turning his head towards Jin Chief replies calmly, "I said that you were on your own after tonight. However if you don't want my help…"

"Thank you," I state in relief.

"Don't mention it," Chief states with a cocky grin.

Both of us quickly turn away from one another as we begin to focus on our own separate tasks. Is it just me or did we just have a civil conversation? Could it be that his cold demeanor is just a façade?

Pushing the thoughts aside I begin to dip my spare cloth in the herb water and press it across Jin's brow. Hopefully the herbs will bring down his fever enough for him to properly rest.

"Seeing as the night is over we'll leave you alone with the task," Chief remarks arrogantly. "I wouldn't want to break our agreement now."

Staring at the man in anger I immediately regret letting down my guard. The man has not changed. He is and always will be a shallow minded ruffian!

"Pleasant dreams little healer girl."

With that the Chief and his men depart the tent. Almost too quietly Wolf whispers at the door, "Good job. I think the Chief's taken by you."

I stare at the man in shock as he swiftly makes his way outside the tent. I look at my patient fitfully asleep and pray that my time here will end quickly and without incident. I don't think I'll be able to withstand the Chief for much longer. With a sigh I lie down and enjoy the little rest I'll surely be given tonight.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know that he's slightly out of character but all will be made clearer as time goes on. You surely didn't expect the Painted Man to go easy on her did you? Besides, Sano had a ruff start with Megumi in the anime/manga as well. Did she not have a part in killing Sano's friend? **

**I look forward to your reviews. Yay! Sano's now in the story! Ja ne!**


	7. Finding a Place Along With a Name

**Full Summary: Kaoru has fought long and hard for the peace Sevenwaters now takes for granted but what will happen when the past begins to threaten those she loves? Will Megumi be strong enough to protect her mother's tuath and the Tuatha De Danann while holding on to her own love? This story is based off of Juliet Marillier's second novel in the Sevenwaters Trilogy, ****Son of the Shadows****. Featured couples include: Sanosuke/ Megumi, Aoshi/ Misao, and Kenji/ Chizuru.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin of ****Son of the Shadows****. Since Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's masterpieces are the inspiration for this story I must take this time to recognize them. I am not making any money off of their works nor would I ever dream to do so. Not only do I respect the artists far too much, but I find it immoral. Plagiarism is wrong so don't do it!**

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places streaming from the brilliant mind of Juliet Marillier. **

**A/N: **

_Italics_** signify mental conversations.**

* * *

**Son of the Shadows RK Style**

**Chapter 7: Finding a Place Along with a Name**

Opening my eyes slowly I notice the figure of the Chief standing at the doorway of the tent. In shock I inquire, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would check in on you and see if you still want to remain here for the next five days," The Chief states with a smirk. "After all, I doubt someone as pampered as you would wish to remain in the company of such barbaric men."

Scowling at the man I retort, "As I see it you're the only ruffian among the camp."

"Really," the Chief replies amusedly as he walks further into the tent. "Yet you still wish to remain in a camp I lead? It's not too late to leave."

"I may question your men's sanity but I will not withhold my services because of it," I assert forcefully. "Besides, it's not my place to judge who lives or dies." Glaring at the man before me I add, "I hold no side or prejudice. I would even treat their leader regardless of my feelings toward him."

Laughing mockingly the Chief remarks, "Even if I were injured, which I highly doubt will happen, I wouldn't seek your aid. What use do I have with a naive little girl like you?"

"You obviously need my assistance or else your men wouldn't have kidnapped me. Your men's actions give you away," I state with a smirk. "Of course if you wish me gone you could easily be rid of me, but your men might rebel against you. I've seen the way you treat them, they surely can not respect your authority."

"You think you know my men so well?" the Chief retorts angrily. "You're probably one who thinks that you have everyone figured out after a couple of minutes. If you think you have my men and I figured out you are sadly mistaken. You'll find that we are far more complex than those simpleton townsfolk you tend to everyday."

In irritation I reply, "And you are one to speak. You've supposedly had me figured out from the moment you saw me!"

"That's different," the man states lazily. "Women are far more simple minded than men."

Clasping my hand in a fist I yell out, "How dare you…"

Cutting me off the Chief replies, "All you women are the same. Either you are weak-minded and have no will of your own or you try to deceive and manipulate. From what I have seen you fit more into the deceptive category."

"Excuse me!"

"Don't tell me you are dim. If that's the case I should warn the men that they have been misled," the Chief retorts in self-satisfaction.

"You… you Rooster!"

In wide-eyed shock the man angrily stutters, "R.. Rooster? Do I look like a Rooster?"

Hearing stifled laughter from the doorway the Chief and I turn our heads sharply towards the culprits. How dare they interrupt us in the middle of an argument?

Unable to hold in their laughter any further the men begin to laugh hysterically. Looking at their leader's distraught face I smile triumphantly. It looks as if I hit a nerve.

Finally able to calm down slightly Dog states playfully, "You know the girl is right. Your hair makes you look more like a Rooster than the Raven you hoped it would."

Glaring at me maliciously Chief remarks, "Our little discussion isn't over yet."

"In other words he doesn't have a good comeback and needs time to clear his head before approaching you once again," Wolf comments with a smirk. It's obvious why the man was named Wolf. Not only does he have the smile but he fears no one, not even his commander.

Giving Wolf a reprimanding look, Chief states firmly, "I'll talk to you later about that attitude of yours." Without a glance back at the four of us Chief makes his way out of the tent.

"Where is he going?" I inquire in bewilderment.

"Unlike Wolf's prior statement Chief has matters to attend to. He told me earlier that he has a meeting with some perspective employer," Dog states with a serious look on his face.

"I like my theory better," Wolf states with a sigh. Dog and Snake just shake their heads in amusement.

"We almost forgot what we came here for," Snake apologetically states towards me. "We are here to help assist you with Jin. We will each take shifts if that is alright with you. One inside helping you whiles the other watches from outside the tent."

Nodding my head in consent I comment, "I thank you for the thought but won't the Chief be angry?"

"I highly doubt it, since its Chief's orders we're following," Wolf replies in amusement.

"But he told me…."

"You can't always take the Chief's word for face value," Dog remarks with a soft smile. "Chief is a man of his word but he's also proud. He doesn't like people knowing that under his thick front lies a more compassionate side."

Staring at the man in disbelief I comment, "Surely you must be mistaken."

Out of all the people in this camp Dog and Gull have known the Chief the longest," Snake states calmly. "He should know better than any of us."

"So you've known the Chief for a long time?" I inquire with restrained interest.

"I've known him and Gull for many years," Dog states fondly. "The two of them offered me a place among them when I had no where left to turn. Without them I'd probably be sold into slavery by now."

I stare at the man in horror. What type of past do these men hold and how does the Chief play into it?

Looking at me calmly Snake remarks, "Everyone in this camp has a personal history with the Chief. Some of us have more devastating pasts than others but all of us in one way or another were saved by the Chief. We all serve him not in fear as you might believe but in gratitude. Without him we would either be dead or leading a life none of us would wish to live."

"There surely must be a better way for you all to live than lending your hand to the highest bidder?" I state in shock. "What kind of life is that?"

"It's the best option that we were given," Dog replies proudly. "What lord will take in a poor youth from a ransacked village, or rescue an uneducated slave? Not only has he saved us but he has given us a place in life. We are forever indebted to him by our own free will."

I look down at the floor in shame. I have forgotten my place. I am not one of the men and have no right to judge their path in life.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have implied…"

"It's alright," Dog quickly comments. "You're just beginning to understand our world."

Feeling guilty but not allowing the feeling to get in the way of my curiosity I inquire, "I notice that everybody goes by an alias. Do you not have real names?"

"We have names," Wolf remarks amusedly, "However much like the details of our life before Chief we do not speak of them."

"Why wouldn't you speak of your past?" I ask in disbelief. "Why would Chief ever ask something like that out of his men?"

"It's true that he wishes us not to speak of our pasts, but he has never forced us to do anything. Every order we follow is done out of our own free will," Snake replies in Chief's defense.

I stare at the men with mouth slightly agape. The Chief has them so brainwashed that they follow his orders without any recognition that they are being controlled. What type of man is this Chief? If I want to help them I'll have to get more information out of his men. Perhaps once they see the world outside their group they will stop following such a horrible man. He might have saved them but he's using their good will against them. I cannot stand back and watch him continue to do so.

"How is Jin?" Dog inquires in concern while putting his hand on my shoulder. The concern he is showing towards me makes me all the more determined. I will help these men no matter what.

"Jin has yet to wake but he is starting to make progress," I state while kneeling beside the sleeping man. "Whoever treated his wounds earlier did a good job. I doubt the surgery would have been nearly as successful had he not been treated."

In embarrassment Dog replies, "I don't know how good my skills are but I did my best."

Giving the man the brightest smile I could muster I comment, "You did a very good job for one who does not call himself a healer. Wherever did you learn to treat wounds?"

With a distant look on his face Dog states, "My mother was a very gifted traveling healer. She died before she could teach me her methods. When one of her patients lost their newborn child a couple of weeks after the delivery they burned my mother at the stake declaring her a witch. I was far too young to remember everything she taught me but I can still remember basic bandaging and ointments."

In sympathy I reply, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a painful memory."

"Now you understand why most of the men have followed Chief's example and have chosen not to speak of their past. None of us have fond memories so why dwell on it?" Wolf comments sternly.

I nod my in understanding feeling somewhat foolish for my previous thoughts. I still do not trust the Chief but I think I'm starting to understand his men better. I truly do not understand this world I've been suddenly thrust into.

"Don't give her such a hard time," Dog glares toward Wolf. "She does not know us well nor is she accustomed to the world outside her village. She needs time to get used to our ways. She's not the first person to hold a prejudice against us. I'm sure the only thing she has ever heard about us or Chief is how barbaric we are." Looking upon me in sympathy Dog continues, "Getting rid of opinions that have been imprinted upon you isn't an easy or painless procedure."

I am at a loss for words. Despite my obvious distain towards their leader and my hasty judgment Dog is defending me. I would never expect such understanding and protectiveness from one whom I barely know. I don't know whose words have a greater affect on me, Wolf's or Dog's. Both have put me in my place.

"Dog is right," Snake states while giving me a smile. "You can be far too blunt."

"Only as blunt as I deserve," I remark with down cast eyes. "I have judged you all too harshly. I still do not trust the Chief but I'll at least try to keep an open mind."

"That's all one should expect," Dog states with a proud gleam in his eyes. "Now, tell me more about this ointment that you are using on Jin's arm. I'm sure I could find some use for it on the battlefield."

Smiling at Dog gratefully for changing the topic I begin to treat Jin and give Wolf and Dog a lesson on herbs and their healing properties while Snake takes his position as Guard.

* * *

I sigh as I begin to look up from the now cool stew in my hands. Jin's condition hasn't improved much throughout the day. His temperature is still high and his sleep more restless. 

Noticing Jin shiver I put my bowl down and draw the blanket over him fully before wiping his brows with the damp cloth. If Jin doesn't start to wake soon I'm fearful that he'll never wake.

"Ran?" Jin mumbles under his breath. "You're far too good a woman for the likes of me. You shouldn't fret over me so much."

Smiling at the man I reply, "I'm not Ran but I'm sure that if she were here she would disagree."

Slowly waking up Jin states in surprise, "You most definitely aren't my Ran though you aren't unpleasant on the eye. Don't let Ran know that I ever said so though. She can be quite the jealous woman, especially when it comes to younger ladies."

Playfully I retort, "Well, if it hurts your dear Ran you should not possess wandering eyes. If I get the chance I ought to report you."

Trying to suppress his pain Jin replies in amusement, "You've got a sharp tongue on you. I've always been taken by women who know how to put a man in his place."

"I'll have to hold my tongue then. I can't have you thinking impure thoughts towards anyone other than you lovely Ran."

"What Ran doesn't know won't hurt her, besides you're young enough to be my child. I may be a dirty old man but I've my morals. I would never be unfaithful to my wife. Like I said, she's far too good for me."

"She's a lucky woman," I state good naturedly. "Not everyone is lucky enough to have a husband who speaks of them with so much love and devotion."

With a cheerful gleam in his eye Jin replies, "In my opinion she deserves far more. She's a strong woman and continues to support her sons and me unselfishly. Never once have I ever heard her complain in the ten years I've known her."

"You've been very blessed," I state happily. "I can only hope that one day I'll find someone I love as much as you love her."

With his eyes beginning to drop the man comments, "I'd be surprised if you didn't. Every strong woman deserves a good man in their lives."

Thinking better than to disrupt his sleep I wipe his brows once more before taking my place beside the fire. Eating the rest of my cold stew I quietly sigh to myself. Tonight will be another night of restless sleep.

* * *

Early that morning I'm suddenly awoken by the sound of two men chatting quietly. Sometime in the middle of the night I must have fallen asleep and not realized it. Surprisingly I wasn't woken up earlier. Already it's late morning. Jin should have woken me up earlier. 

"I see that the little lady is up," Jin states in amusement. "I was wondering when she would wake. Poor girl must have been exhausted. You really shouldn't work the girl so hard."

"The girl is stubborn," Chief states with his arms crossed over his chest. "She probably wouldn't take my help even if I offered it."

"Have you ever asked?" Jin inquires with a knowing look on his face.

With wide eyes Chief states, "Well, no, but she made it quite clear that she does not trust me."

"Is that so?" Jin asks playfully. "Why ever would anyone not trust you?"

With a smirk Chief retorts back, "I have no clue what-so-ever."

Smiling at each other as if they had just shared some humorous secret that only the two could understand I begin to rise to my feet in annoyance. I hate it when people speak to each other in riddles. If they wish to say something they should just say it aloud or wait until I'm out of the room!

"Is there something the matter?" Jin states in concern.

With a half smile I reply, "Thank you for your concern Jin but I'll be alright. I just need some time to fully wake up."

"What did I say," Jin comments toward the Chief. "You obviously are working her too hard. She's exhausted. I'm sure one of your men could help her during the night."

"Are you ordering me around?" Chief inquires in annoyance.

"I am not ordering only bringing something to your attention. Just like you tell your warriors, 'A tired warrior is a sloppy warrior.' She can't continue to function as she is."

"And I am treating her as one of them. She does not need more sleep. Anymore and her mind will get sloppy."

"That may be true for your men, but it isn't the same for one who works in her line of practice," Jin comments clearly. "A Healer's mind and body function differently. Besides, a woman generally needs more sleep than a man does."

"First you use my words to compare her to my men and now you are telling me that I shouldn't treat them the same? She can't be treated like one of my men yet expects to be sheltered from the responsibilities their position holds."

"I appreciate what you are trying to do Jin but I will not continue listening to the two of speak of me as if I weren't present," I utter in irritation. "The Chief is correct, I do not trust him. He has never once said or done anything for me to believe that he is anything but the monster others have portrayed him as. He has no regard for women or for that matter anyone outside his men. I am tired and I could use the help but I will not lower myself to seeking his aid. I am not some spoiled, pampered child as he would like to believe and I will prove my strength. If that means being treated like one of his men so be it but I will not continue to be undermined."

Both men stare at me in disbelief for a moment before the Chief states arrogantly, "So you have finally admitted to yourself that I'm a decent leader towards my men."

"Far from it," I comment calmly. "You are hasty to make judgment and put your men in situations that you ought to avoid. Instead of giving your men honor as every leader ought to you side them with the largest purse. You may have a powerful force and be a great strategist but you are not worthy of the men you hold. The only thing that has changed since we last spoke is the fact that I now understand the extent of your men's loyalty. I admire their belief in you but I do not share it. I only remain here because of duty. I have never lost a patient and do not plan to do so now."

"You have some nerve to speak to me thus," the Chief retorts angrily. "I have entertained your little notion of playing healer in my camp and I have given you aid and guard yet you insult me. You say I've done nothing to earn your trust but have I not allowed you to stay in this camp unharmed? I could have easily killed you yet here you are alive and well. Who is the one undermining who?"

In anger I exclaim, "I never said I was innocent but at least I am brave enough to admit my opinions. You are quick to insult me because you fear to look at yourself. You are a pitiful excuse for a warrior. You're willing to fight the whole world but are too weak to even take a glance at yourself!"

You call what you have done looking at yourself?" the Chief states with a mocking laugh. "You tell me that you know your prejudice toward my men and me yet you still justify yourself. You are nothing but a hypocrite. Why should I change my opinion when all you do is support them?"

"How dare you…?"

"No, how dare you?" the Chief replies in annoyance as he threateningly begins to bridge the distance between us. Unwilling to show my fear I stare at the man defiantly as his tall figure looms over me.

"You have made your opinion of me clear so I will return the favor," the Chief utters in an eerily calm voice. "If it were up to me we wouldn't be having this conversation. You would either be back in your village or dead somewhere on the side of the path. It is only because of my goodwill and the thought of seeing you fail that I keep you here. I have warned you once and I will warn you again that your death will have no consequence to me or my men. I will not hesitate to kill you if you ever present a threat to either my men or me. I care only of my men and their safety. If you at all dare to threaten our way of life I will show you no mercy."

"You are just as heartless as I've been told!" I yell in anger. "I thought the stories I've been told might have been false or grossly exaggerated but I was wrong. You're exactly the monster he portrayed you as!"

Giving me an amused look the Chief retorts, "As I've heard before. Now tell me how an innocent little villager such as you would know anyone with first hand experience against my men?'

In a panic I quickly reply, "Lord Enishi told us when he came to visit our village. He wanted to warn us of the possible dangers we might face."

With a scowl the Chief states, "Are you one of his subjects? I was told you were found in the territories on the outskirts of Sevenwaters."

"I'm not one of his subjects."

Contemplating my words he comments thoughtfully, "Then you would do best to avoid him at all costs. Enishi may seem like a trustworthy man but our treatment towards the man was completely justified." With a scowl he adds, "If our employer hadn't specifically asked us not to kill him I would have."

"You speak of untrustworthy men yet you and your men are hired hands? Why should I trust your word?"

"You don't, but don't come to me when you find out the truth. I might be a mercenary but I never join a cause I do not believe in. Just because I take multiple sides doesn't mean that I'm only out for the gold."

"What a joke," I retort with a laugh. "How can you support both sides of a war and state that you are fighting for honor? You obviously have no understanding of the concept?"

"You think you're as cunning, do you? I'll have you know that it's your own ignorance in world matters that has you baffled by my statement," the Chief states while turning his back towards me.

"It's you who are stupid, rooster."

Turning his head with a playful smirk he replies, "You remind me of a fox. You trick and tease with an arrogant air but the minute you're caught in a trap you snap like any other beast. You might think yourself mighty Megumi, but I see you for what you are."

I stare at the retreating figure of the Chief in disbelief. Did he just compare me to a devious fox? The last thing I would ever believe a man of his standing to is compare me to fables and folklore. No seeker of tales could truly be heartless could he? I know mother would argue such a point. Who would have thought that one comment could have me doubting my opinions once more? Will the man ever stop confusing me? Why does he have to be so complicated?

Jin's raspy laughter quickly wakes me out of my thoughts. Staring at the man in irritation I make my way towards him with a bowl of warm water and a fresh rag. It seems that the Chief brought some new herbs and rags earlier. If I hadn't started arguing with him I might have noticed earlier. I feel somewhat guilty for not recognizing his visit for what it was.

"You two are so young," Jin states amusedly. "If only the two of you would stop arguing and recognize your feelings for what they are."

"What are you trying to insinuate?" I inquire in annoyance.

"I insinuate nothing; I'm only pointing out a fact."

"Pointing out a fact?" I retort in awe towards his bluntness. "Feelings of hatred would be a fact, but stating that it might be love is insanity."

"I never stated that your feelings were love, though I would have to agree with your assessment. I would have said intrigue, but now that you point it out I can see the love forming between the two of you." With a distant look on his face he continues, "They say that some of the greatest loves ever experienced have been between two enemies. After all there is a fine line between love and hatred."

"You speak too much. I'd hate to see you disappointed, there is absolutely nothing forming between the two of us other than hostility."

With a yawn Jin states sadly, "The two of you have no imagination when it comes to romance."

"As I've been told," I reply with a sigh.

With a sleepy smile Jin comments, "You even talk like him. You too are far too stubborn for your own good."

Looking at the man now fast asleep I shake my head completely puzzled for the second time this morning. I can't believe that the man stated that I brought up the topic of love. Even a deaf person would pick up on the insinuation Jin put forth. What did he mean by the both of us not having any imagination? It figures that he picked this time to fall asleep. The Chief calls me a fox but the true fox is Jin! I'll have to keep a better eye on the man. I underestimated his wit. At least I can't say that this patient won't keep me on my toes.

Making sure that Jin is comfortably settled I decide to begin on my chores. As much as I'd rather be doing something else at the moment they won't finish themselves. Then again maybe a little manual labor is exactly what I need. As long as it keeps my mind off of that stupid rooster and that delusional patient of mine it can't be such an awful thing. At least I hope not. I have a couple hours until Wolf and Dog take their posts watching Jin and I. I'll just have to keep myself busy until then.

* * *

"I can't believe you spoke to the Chief like that?" Dog states in shock. "He really is a good commander even if you have yet to take our word for it." 

"I don't think you are lying but at the same time I can't fully believe that he is a decent human being. He has proven himself worthy in the battlefield but not in diplomacy. I just can't help but put him in his place. He's not as almighty as he believes himself to be," I comment haughtily.

"This might be hard for you to believe that the Chief isn't as cold hearted as he seems around you. He's actually a real softy when you get to know him. Wolf is a testament to that. Any other commander wouldn't deal with Wolf's lack of respect towards their superior but not the Chief," Dog replies with pride.

"The Chief is far too soft towards his men," Wolf states arrogantly. "That nice discussion the Chief had with me last night consisted of him stating 'don't do it again' and a round of dice. I don't know why he insists on playing against me. He loses every time."

I can't help but stare at the man in disbelief. The horrible man that just threatened me this morning is gambling with his men? Not only that but he is horrible at it? That seems very odd. You'd think that a brilliant strategist such as himself would have enough luck and skill to get out of anything including making it out of a gambling hall with his money. I think the Tuatha De Danann is trying to punish me through utter and complete confusion. After all, anything is possible in their grand scheme of things.

"If I didn't know the Chief for as long as I have I wouldn't have believed it either," Dog comments with a smirk. "It's quite a sight to behold. The Chief gets so determined to win each round of dice that he ends up becoming single minded in his pursuit. He's a perfectionist at heart and cannot admit that he does not have the proper skills and knowledge to win a game of dice. It's the only thing he has encountered that he has not yet conquered and it infuriates him. If I didn't feel sorry for him I'd probably watch him just for a good laugh."

"What are you talking about," Wolf exclaims in laughter. "That's the only reason I go to the campfire. The complete look of failure on his face is far too precious. Besides, he always has a better campaign after such a match. If it helps him fight with more fury who am I to go against his wishes. I don't feel sorry for him one bit."

"It's true that he is more effective on the battlefield afterwards but isn't it a little heartless even for you?" Dog retorts in disappointment.

"I'm happy that I live up to my reputation. I try my hardest," Wolf states with a malicious smile.

"I see that you are trying to live up to your reputation even in front of the girl," a man with white feathers and a beak tattooed on his skin states calmly. "You might fool everyone but Dog and I know you better than to believe your act. You didn't look so tough when we first found you."

"Shut up Gull!" Wolf yells out in anger. "You and Dog promised to never speak of that!"

"We did but I never promised to keep the fact that you have a secret hidden," Gull comments with a smirk that would triumph even Wolf's. "If you wish to keep that fact secret I suggest you take your leave and keep your opinions of the Chief to yourself. He might be lenient but I won't."

With a hateful stare Wolf makes his way out of the tent off to some unknown destination. Quite frankly I'm not sad to see him go. Even his words towards the Chief were far too cruel in my opinion.

"Don't worry about Wolf," Gull looks at me in sympathy. "He has a bark far worse than his bite. Besides, I doubt he really feels that way about the Chief. He often speaks without thinking."

"As I've noticed," I state with a half smile, "though his words often speak true. It's still scary meeting someone with so little remorse. An average person would look at their words and regret them but he has no shame."

With a sigh Dog replies, "That's just Wolf. He speaks his mind and therefore sees no wrong in his statements. He's quite harmless though."

"I've no doubt of that. It takes far more to frighten me, it's just slightly unnerving and unpleasant," I comment sadly.

"Judging from the stories the Chief has told me I believe that it would take far more to scare you than Wolf," Gull states with a knowing smile. "I'm Gull by the way if you haven't already picked up on my name."

"It's kind of hard not to notice when a man angry screams it aloud," I playfully retort. "It's nice to finally meet the man Snake and Dog talk so much about."

With a smile in Dog's direction Gull replies, "Is that so? I hope you have spoken only of good things."

With a laugh Dog inquires, "Have I ever been known to speak harshly of you or Chief?"

"You have me on that account," Gull states happily. Looking towards me he continues, "I was sent here to watch over Jin while the two of you take your leave. The Chief is expecting you two at the campfire to join the rest of the men for supper."

I stare at him in shock. The Chief asked him to watch Jin while I partake in the daily life of the camp? That seems very uncharacteristic of what I've come to learn of the Chief.

"The Chief ordered that?" Dog asks echoing my own thoughts. "I wonder what could have changed the Chief's attitude."

"One can only speculate," Gull states with a smile in my direction. "It's best not to dwell on such thoughts for long. You two best leave before the Chief personally comes here and drags you out."

Not wishing to test Gull's statement I immediately begin to follow Dog out of the tent. I have no idea what the Chief is up to but I will take Gull's advice and not dwell on it. I'm far too confused to even attempt it anyway. It's only my second night stated in our agreement and already I have far too much information to weight through. I really hope tonight will answer a couple of my questions.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter took me so long to post but I have been caught up with summer school. I'm just surprised that I found the time to finish writing this with finals coming up next week. I guess that's what I get for taking two classes in four weeks time.**

**I hope that this chapter is up to everyone's standards. There is a lot going on so hopefully I have not confused everyone. A lot of things will happen within the five allotted days so expect more chapters like this in the future. I figure that I'm making up for the slow pace at the beginning of the story. Ja ne!**


	8. Weren't for my Past I'd Forever Dream 1

**Full Summary: Kaoru has fought long and hard for the peace Sevenwaters now takes for granted but what will happen when the past begins to threaten those she loves? Will Megumi be strong enough to protect her mother's tuath and the Tuatha De Danann while holding on to her own love? This story is based off of Juliet Marillier's second novel in the Sevenwaters Trilogy, ****Son of the Shadows****. Featured couples include: Sanosuke/ Megumi, Aoshi/ Misao, and Kenji/ Chizuru. Though not the main subject, the 'Kenshin/ Kaoru' romance is briefly featured in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Rurouni Kenshin series or the Sevenwaters Trilogy. I've thought long and hard about the topic and I've come to the conclusion that I'm rather happy that I do not own the two stories. If I had they wouldn't be nearly as exceptional as they are. I butcher them enough and I don't own them so therefore I'd hate to see how they would look if I got my hands on them. I shiver just thinking about it.**

**A/N: I am truly sorry that this chapter has taken me as long as it has. I went on vacation for three weeks soon after posting the last update and came back to find that my computer completely crashed. I turned my computer off only to find it on and blue screened. Strangely my ex roommate had been in my room to take the tablet and I only speculate that he could be the culprit. Of course there is no proof so I can't do much about that.**

**Regardless of fault I was unable to access my computer files, one of which was my half way completed chapter eight. This truly had me desperate so I ran to the closest computer store and had them ship my computer out to recover some of my documents. **

**My attempt to recover my data was unsuccessful. A main component in my hard drive broke down and thus I would have to send my computer to a special lab that would cost me anywhere between two hundred to five hundred dollars. I'm a college student. I cannot afford that on top of a new computer!**

**I have a new computer and I'm really happy with it although I was far too pissed to enjoy it. Not only did I lose both of my stories, but I lost all of my music, school files, computer programs and more importantly a friend of mine who I was holding in my house went completely mental. Two weeks after my return from vacation she vanishes without a trace only to call four days later telling me that she's turned herself into the mental institution. Of course I was expected to delivery her needed supplies and visit despite not owning a car and she's on the other side of the city. To make matters worse my little brother had just moved into the apartment. So not only did the computer Gods hate me but my friends are inconsiderate. Yippee!**

**It may sound like I hate life right now but I assure you that I do not. Up to this point I'm sort of a starring player in some sort of comedy being displayed for the gods. Especially since I was going to start rewriting the story **_**Two weeks**_** ago when some evil neighbors of mine left several magazines piled at the lower three tiers of the staircase by the garbage cans. Despite my effort to get past the pile without incident I slide down the stairs and messed up my left wrist. I swear it was like one of those black and white cartoons where the main character slips on a banana peel. If it didn't hurt so much I would have been laughing my ass off. **

**Luckily, I did not break my wrist however it was the worst sprain I ever had. I just stopped wearing my splint three days ago so it still gets slightly aggravated at times but nothing horrible. Being that my hand was fully extended when I fell I am extremely grateful that my arm was able to heal as quickly as it has. For all the seemingly horrible things that have happened something good has come out of them. I have a new computer, my friend now is getting treatment and I'm still intact. Things could be far worse. After all, I survived and am able to write once more. All I can say is that this past few months have been hectic. **

**Enough of my extremely long winded rant, here is the completely re-imagined chapter eight!**

_Italics_ **signify mental conversations. You probably won't be seeing many of these in this chapter however you will see **_**bold italics **_**at the beginning of the chapter. This is a recap font I've decided to use.**

* * *

**Son of the Shadows RK Style**

**Chapter 8: If it Weren't for my Past I'd Forever Dream Part One**

* * *

"_**You have me on that account, "Gull states happily. Looking towards me he continues," I was sent here to watch over Jin while the two of you take your leave. The Chief is expecting you two at the campfire to join the rest of the men for supper."**_

_**I stare at him in shock. The chief asked him to watch Jin while I partake in the daily life of the camp? That seems very uncharacteristic of what I've come to learn of the Chief.**_

'_**The Chief ordered that?" Dog asks echoing my thoughts. "I wonder what could have changed the chief's attitude."**_

"_**One can only speculate," Gull states with a smile in my direction. "It's best not to dwell on such thoughts for long. You two best leave before the Chief personally comes here and drags you out."**_

_**Not wishing to test Gull's statement I immediately begin to follow Dog out of the tent. I have no idea what the Chief is up to but I will take Gull's advice and not dwell on it. I'm far too confused to even attempt it anyway. It's only my second night stated in our agreement and already I have far too much information to weigh out. I really hope tonight will answer a few of my questions.**_

* * *

Some yards away from the tents I take in the sight of the campfire. From the stories I was told by Enishi you would think that the Chief held a good sized army however the numbers of men he commands would not be seen as such. Though his men are more than efficient they are not powerful in the terms of numbers. There couldn't be more that thirty men at the site. This is a good number for what he and his men have set off to do, however they could not front a campaign. My uncle has more guards stationed in a single village than the Chief has men. All in all, at first glance I would not see this troupe as an impressive threat.

Lightly placing a hand on my shoulder, Dog whispers in my ear encouragingly, "Don't be intimidated by all the men. I assure you that they can be Gentlemen when they put their minds to it."

Giving Dog a look in amusement I reply, "If not I'm sure you'll be there to protect me."

Flashing me a mischievous smile Dog retorts, "It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me if I did not."

Not truly being alarmed by the large group of men I take a seat beside the fire. As I am taking in my surroundings a young man no more than a few years my senior hands me a bowl of stew and a mug of ale with a slight blush on his cheeks. Stifling my laughter I thank the man before taking the offered food. As horrible as it may be I can't help but be entertained by the notion that a grown man would blush just being in the presence of a girl. I would expect such a reaction from a young lady but never a trained soldier!

"Evens win it."

"It seems that you aren't having much luck tonight," Wolf states tauntingly.

"Watch who you are talking to," Chief chides. "I could have your head for such insolence."

"Whatever you say Chief," Wolf retorts with a grin.

Glaring at Wolf with a look that would but a lesser man down in fear the Chief calmly utters, "I call evens."

"Odds," the crowd surrounding the table speak in unison. I would have laughed at the actions of the men if not for the annoyed look the Chief was sending those who spoke against his call.

The man handling the dice just shakes his head in amusement as he begins to roll the dice. I cannot see the table since there is a large crowd standing in my view however I have a feeling that I'll know the result of the throw regardless.

"Odds have it," the dealer proclaims while throwing the Chief a sympathetic look.

"Shit!" the Chief yells aloud. "That's six games in a row that I haven't gotten I single one correct."

"Actually that's ten sir," I timid teen corrects with his head cast down.

"Okay ten," the Chief states with a huff. "This really isn't my lucky night."

Putting a hand on Chief's shoulder Snake suggests, "Why don't we do something else other than dice? I'm sure someone else could find a way of entertaining us."

Everyone stares at each other in confusion. I can't help but become mortified at the thought that all these men know of entertainment is gambling. What sort of men are they?

Unable to hold my tongue I sharply reply, "Do none of you know of any games other than gambling? Where I come from we tell tales or perhaps in times when we are not in the mood we mingle with one another. You do not have to gather around a pair of dice to find amusement."

"Is that so?" the Chief states with a wicked grin. "Care to bless us with a tale or two? That is if you have the talent."

"I don't have to prove anything to you," I retort in aggravation, "However I will tell a story if no one else wishes to share."

In shock the men stare at the Chief as he takes a seat by the fire while giving me a quick nod of consent. What nerve this man has to act as if I need his blessing to tell a story if I so choose. The man has far too big an ego for his own good.

"Is there any particular story you wish to hear?" I question the crowd of men assembled around the fire. None utter a sound.

"I guess I'll have to decide then." Crossing my arms against my lap I add, "There are many tales fitting for a night such as this but somehow I doubt you want to hear a story about leprechauns, or sly foxes." I direct my eyes towards the Chief. "I'm sure a tale of heroic feats and distant lands would sit better amongst you."

With a 'humph' Chief inquires, "Are you trying to buy yourself time to think or are you going to get to the story?"

Deciding that it would be better to ignore him for the time being I continue, "For such a strong band of fighters what would be better than the tale of one of the greatest of warriors Cu Chulainn (Koo khu-linn), champion of Ulster?"

Having taken a sip of ale I take in the crowd's expressions before adding, "The story of Cu Chulainn is a very long one, so I will instead focus on the way in which he learned to hone his great skills. Before I get to his story I must speak of his beginnings."

"Cu Chulainn was no ordinary man. It was rumored that he was in fact the son of Lugh, the Sun God, to a mortal woman. Whether this was true Cu Chulainn never told, but every time we would begin to fight a change would come upon him. His body would begin to shake, his skin would grow hot, his hair would glow red and his heart would beat so loudly against his breast that those several yards away could hear the steady pounding. They called this riastradh (ree- a- strath), the battle frenzy and those who had the chance to view this miraculous event often didn't live to tell the tale. Those who had survived long enough to tell the tale would speak of Cu Chulainn's inability to cool down unless given three barrels full of icy river water. This too was a sight for the water would boil and steam until finally his body returned to normal."

"Not only did he have a fiery temper but his body was the envy of any warrior. Not only could he handle a blade with such speed and grace that would make the greatest dancer marvel at the beauty of it but he could swim like a fish and run swifter than a deer. No man could compare to his physical prowess and though this should have made him happy he was unfulfilled. Cu Chulainn had become enamored of a girl named Emer yet when he asked her father for her hand in marriage he was denied. He kept on training yet no matter how much he improved her father was still not satisfied with his skill."

"Eventually Cu Chulainn could take no more of the rejection and asked Emer's father what he could do to win his favor. It took much coaxing but Emer's father told of a powerful teacher of the arts of war named Scathach (skaw- thuck) who lived on a tiny coastal island off of Alba. If he could seek her out and become her pupil Emer's father would give his daughter over to him."

With a gasp one of the men echoes scornfully, "The most powerful teacher is a woman? How can that be?"

With a smile I retort, "Ah, but if you would happen upon Scathach you would not call her a mere woman. When Cu Chulainn had made to the shores of Alba he was presented with the sight of a single rope bridge wide enough for a single man to cross on foot. As he set a single foot upon the bridge the entire structure began to quiver in shake so forcefully that any foolish enough to cross would be quickly thrown off and fall upon the razor sharp rocks or the raging waters below."

""So he built a boat right?" Snake inquires in anticipation.

"Did you not hear the description of the water?" Wolf retorts in annoyance. "You'd have to be either foolish or suicidal to try to sail in a ship in waters so treacherous."

Nodding my head I reply, "The waters were indeed too treacherous to sail. Many men before him had tried only to drown or be eaten alive by large, long- toothed sea creatures. Cu Chulainn was not foolish enough to attempt such a thing."

Taking a sip of ale to collect my thoughts I continue, "Despite the odds that his chance of crossing were slim to none, Cu Chulainn was not willing to admit defeat and he was determined to successfully train under Scathach and later take possession of the lovely Emer. Nothing would sway him from what he most desired so he took in the distance of the bridge before calling upon his riastradh. With the new power pouring through his veins he took a mighty leap across the bridge. As he landed on the bridge it began to buckle and sway underfoot but he was far too fast and leapt the remaining distance before the bridge was able to throw him into the raging waters below."

"In the distance Scathach and her daughter had watched the whole event unfold and when he touched upon the shores of the island Scathach addressed her daughter, 'He looks like a likely fellow. He seems to already have a few skills under his belt. I'm sure he would make a decent student.'"

"'I wouldn't might taking him as a pupil either.'" the daughter said with a completely different purpose in mind from her mother."

The men around me began to chuckle at the story, even their Chief. I smile at the thought of what Misao would say if she heard that I was entertaining such a group? I'm sure she would be completely envious of me at the moment. After all, what could be more adventurous than camping with a group of mercenaries?

As the laughter dies down I continue, "'If you wish to teach the man the ways of love I will give you three days. Once those three days have passed he will begin his training with me immediately.' Scathach told her daughter sternly."

Thankful for the given time Scathach's daughter gave Cu Chulainn a greeting I'm sure he would never forget. By the time her three days were over Cu Chulainn was knowledgeable in the needs of women and how to please them."

One of the men states aloud in awe, "I wouldn't have minded receiving lessons like that when I was a lad."

With a laugh a man in the crowd retorts, "What are you talking about when you were a lad? You could use them now!"

I can't help but chuckle alongside the men at silly banter. I couldn't be more thrilled at how well they are responding to the story.

"When it was time for Scathach's lessons Cu Chulainn fully understood why she was described as the most powerful teacher," I add as the laughter finally began to dissipate. "Not only was she incredibly skilled but she was a grueling task master. After training for a year and a day he learned a great battle leap, in which he could fly high into the air far above any spear his opponent may throw towards him. He learned how to maneuver various forms of deadly weapons foreign to most armies he would ever face, such as riding chariots with blades attached to their wheels or small knives in which he learned how to juggle. His skills with a sword increased tenfold. Not only could he kill far more efficiently but he could strike fear in an opponent by shaving the hair off their heads with a couple of swift strokes."

With wide eyes Dog begins to stroke a hand nervously over the shaved side of his scalp. A couple of men beside him notice this as well and chuckle lightly at his reaction.

"While on the island Cu Chulainn had lain with another warrior woman by the name of Aoife (EE- fah) who would after Cu Chulainn's departure bare him a son by the name of Conlaoch (Con-la). Headstrong in his resolve to wed the lovely Emer he returned home not knowing of the son he was soon to leave behind."

"Emer's father never expected Cu Chulainn to return so you could only imagine his surprise when he found that not only that he still lived upon this realm but that he was successful in his training with Scathach. He tried to fight Cu Chulainn's claims to his daughter by protecting his keep with armed guards. Of course Cu Chulainn was prepared for such a battle and easily slain his opponents. Emer's father had no chance against Cu Chulainn and was swiftly killed. Shortly after Cu Chulainn wed Emer and they spent many blissful days together."

"And many nights as well," one of the men cheerfully retorts. The rest of the men cheer in agreement.

"What of his son?" Chief inquires catching me off guard. "I'm sure the story does not end there."

"It does not, however it is long and I thought you might be bored of hearing stories all night," I reply calmly.

"Nonsense," Dog states with a joyful smile. "I'm sure the rest of the men would agree that we would like to hear Conlaoch's story."

Glancing at the eager faces I retort, "I shall only do so if someone gives me another draft of ale."

Quickly a man with the markings of a cat replaces my mug with a new one. Looking up at him he replies, "I figured it was only a matter of time before you'd ask for one."

With a smile I nod my thanks before taking a sip of the ale before me. Sighing I calmly begin, "As I mentioned earlier Cu Chulainn left the island leaving his lover Aoife behind. Prior to his announcement of leaving the island Aoife was going to alert him of her pregnancy but in fear of his resentment she did not. Instead she accepted the golden ring he presented her without a word."

"Sweet of him to do so," Snake retorts mockingly.

"Aoife didn't expect anything of their relationship. She was a strong woman who would never use a man as a crutch to lean upon," I explain confidently. "After all, she was a warrior first before a woman."

"When Cu Chulainn decided to leave she wasn't concerned about raising a child on her own rather the thought of losing her child. If you found out that you had a child to another woman wouldn't you fight to keep him at your side?"

The men begin to nod and shake their heads in response.

"It was never stated in the tales but I'm sure that would have been her rationale. I would be afraid to lose my child even if the action was selfish."

"As I was saying, Aoife decided not to tell Cu Chulainn of their child and thus the tragedy of both father and son began."

"Now you can imagine the child grew strong both physically and mentally as a warrior. Being born on an island full of talent has its advantages, because he soon grew brave and strong like his father. None on the island could compare to his strength, not even his teachers. He grew to become a rival worthy of his father."

"The ring Cu Chulainn gave to Aoife eventually was given to Conlaoch when he came of age. She never kept his father's name a secret thinking that people should know who their parents are. He put the ring on a sturdy cord and never would you see him without the priceless token around his neck."

"Who is to know whether holding such knowledge would have changed events however it wasn't long until Conlaoch decided that he would go in search of his father. Aoife fearful and only wishing to protect her child let him leave under one condition; that he never reveal his name to any warrior. Because he loved and respected his mother he promised her therefore sealing his doom."

Silently the men focus on me with raped attention. Never had I ever heard the men so silent.

"Conlaoch after traveling across the sea of Alba and to the further reaches of Erin finally reach his father's holdings. It was there that he confronted resistance. Adorned in full armor Conlaoch approached the gate where stood a good sized army along with his foster brother Conall. They asked him for his name but keeping his promise to his mother he said not a word. This angered Conall, for no one had ever been bold enough to deny him such a simple request. Taking Conlaoch's silence as an insult Conall challenged Conlaoch to a duel."

"In the distance stood Cu Chulainn who watched his sons battle in secret. Of course Cu Chulainn was not aware that our young hero was his son however he couldn't help but be drawn to the warrior. He sensed the power and ferocity behind each strike so unsurprisingly when Conall fell to his Conlaoch's sword Cu Chulainn quickly took to challenging him. Conlaoch was not so naïve of his father's presence though. Being eager to impress his father with his skills Conlaoch accepted the challenge."

"The battle between father and son was long and the longer they fought the more desperate Cu Chulainn was to recruit the young man. He saw a fire in him that he hadn't seen before. It was the first time that he truly enjoyed a spar."

"Cu Chulainn in the midst of their fight asked the Conlaoch for his name yet because of Conlaoch's promise he did not reply. Cu Chulainn was becoming further and further angered. No one ever dared to deny him their name. When a Lord asks a question of you you're expected to respond in kind. He was losing his patience with the boy which is never a good thing."

The men begin to nod in agreement which was expected however the Chief's response was not. He seemed uncharacteristically somber. Yes, I've seen the Chief angry or hold an annoyed look but never has he been completely emotionless.

No, the Chief isn't emotionless. That isn't quite the right word. The Chief looks withdrawn as if the story is bringing unwanted thoughts or feelings. His face might not be expressing anything but he is giving a sad aura that is almost overpowering. I've never seen anything quite like this. This story must be drawing something from his past and strangely it's making me feel guilty. Is my story truly putting him through such torment? I don't like the man but I'd never intentionally hurt him.

With a sigh I add, "Conlaoch and Cu Chulainn were both growing weary. They might both have been remarkable fighters but even they had limits. If someone didn't make a move quickly the fight would never end so seeing an opening and wishing to impress his father Conlaoch cut a single lock of his hair with the tip of his sword. "

The men gasp as I continue, "As you all know such an action can be taken as an insult. It mocks your opponent as if to say 'I could kill you if I wanted.' Cu Chulainn being the proud man that he was could no longer hold back his rage. Within a blink of an eye Cu Chulainn became a victim of riastradh and plunged his sword into opponent's vitals."

If I thought the gasps were loud before I was wrong. All of them stare at each other wide eyed as I continue, "Quickly Cu Chulainn came to himself and ran to this warrior's side. Taking off Conlaoch's helmet he gazed at the young boy in front of him. He had never intended to kill the boy however if he had known his age he would have surely fought down any rage he had. In despair Cu Chulainn gazed upon the boy as his precious life blood drained from his body. As he began removing more of his armor to inspect the wounds Cu Chulainn stared in shock as he saw the gold ring he gave Aoife tied to his neck. Suddenly it dawned on him that he had just killed his son."

"That's horrible," Dog sorrowfully cries out. "He killed his own boy."

"How could he live with the guilt? The boy was young and fool hardy. That doesn't justify killing him!" Another in the crowd angrily states.

"Cu Chulainn was not heartless and though the tale does not tell of his reaction I'm sure he indeed felt his guilt. He just killed his son; any decent father would be stricken."

"How could a tale leave out such a critical part of the story?" the Chief inquires while seething in anger. "What kind of heartless person would tell a story without accounting how all the parties felt over such a horrible death?"

With my head bowed down I reply sadly, "I always wondered the same thing. My mother always explained that the men who originally told the tale probably thought Cu Chulainn's feelings were irrelevant since all good men should morn their sons. I don't see it that way. I think there are many ways in which to morn and depending on what way he chose would make a powerful statement about the man. Perhaps he withdrew himself and locked himself in his castle or maybe took his aggression out on the world and to campaign against his enemies. Either way, the story seems incomplete without his feelings being addressed."

In shock Chief asks, "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know," I reply honestly. "I want to believe that Cu Chulainn learned from his son and decided to live the remainder of his life in peace. After all, it was his anger and rage in the midst of battle that killed his son. Taking in Cu Chulainn's hasty actions I have a feeling that he more than likely spent the rest of his life fighting campaigns. A man such as himself would probably see his battles as a way to honor to his son when in actuality it's only a diversion from dwelling on his deeds."

Looking at the fire distractedly Chief states aloud, "It is getting late. Those assigned to a post head out, those who aren't go to your tents."

With a sigh the men follow his orders. As I'm about to follow Dog out of the camp Chief asks calmly, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

I look upon Dog sympathetically who is waiting for me a few feet from the fire. He nods his head in understanding while making his way quickly to the tent to tend to Jin. With a sigh I look back at the Chief who is more than ever fixated on the fire in front of him.

Taking a seat beside him I inquire, "Is there something you wish to speak to me of?"

My only answer is an irritated sigh. I smile back wickedly, "Or has the Rooster finally come to the realization that women aren't as evil and deceptive as he believes them all to be? Has the mighty leader finally fallen and wishes to apologize?"

With a glare the Chief retorts, "I am not going to apologize now nor will I ever."

"Why ever did you ask to speak with me then, Rooster?" emphasizing the term Rooster. I'm going to make sure that now that I know his soft spot I'll play it up.

"I have my reasons," the Chief states with a growl. "You best stop calling me Rooster, Fox, or I'll make sure your stay is far from pleasant. I won't have you demeaning me in front of my men."

I look around the fire, I mockingly jibe, "There aren't any men so I see no harm Rooster."

"They may not have said it in front of my men but your actions speak volumes. You are on my camp yet you expect me to roll over and take your constant defiance towards me. I don't care how you think or feel about me but please do try to hold your tongue around my men. You aren't converting anyone."

"I don't convert people," I spit out in anger.

"It doesn't look much like that to me," the Chief states coolly while staring me in the eye. I can't help but shiver at the attention he's suddenly giving me. "You speak to as if I were some evil villain trying to ravage everything he touches. You put yourself on such a high pedestal as if to say that you are untouchable and right in every form of being. Just watching you makes me grow infuriated."

"I do not!" I scream enraged. "You don't even know me. How can you say something like that?"

"That's exactly the point," the Chief states turning his attention back to the fire. "No one knows you, nor will anyone as long as you act like the victim."

I open my mouth to speak but instead only gasp in surprise. He thinks that I'm playing the victim?

Finally gaining the courage to speak, I inquire, "How do you justify such a statement?"

"You are using Jin."

"What?" I state in wide eyed shock.

"You heard me. You are using your position as Jin's healer as a way to play the victim. You chose to stay here and heal Jin's wounds yet you act as if it was a role I forced you into playing. You have used this position to act as if I were your enemy and you nothing but a helpless little girl. All the while you are feeding my men lies about me and their place in this world. Do not deny it. I know how you feel about me, you've clearly stated so to my men and yet you see nothing wrong with your actions."

"Why should I?" I state angrily.

"Because you do not know me, nor do you know my men. You justify your beliefs by distancing yourself from our world. I truly think you fear sympathizing with me because that will change the ways in which you see the world. You would rather live in your limited existence and therefore attack my men's and my way of living. Coming down to our level would only prove to be a means to the end of life as you have come to know it."

I stare at the Chief with wide eyes. Never has a man ever been so bold towards me. I'm not used to being out of control. This whole conversation isn't going the way in which I would wish it to be.

Meeting my eyes he calmly asserts, "I don't expect you to trust me nor do I expect us to ever see eye to eye but I will no longer take your attitude. You did not have to be here but you are and you better get used to the fact. If you should blame anyone for your fate you need look no further than yourself."

As the Chief slowly begins to rise to his feet I whisper softly, "Please, wait."

Giving me a cocky smile he begins to slowly return to his seat beside me. We both sit in silence for a moment before I apologetically reply, "I'm sorry, you are right."

Mockingly the Chief retorts, "Have I not heard correctly? Has the fox finally admitted that I am right?"

"Don't get all high and mighty," I state with a 'humph'. "I admit that you were right about my disregard toward you and your men however I will not apologize for how I feel about you. You're sill an egocentric Rooster."

"Whatever you say Fox," the Chief mischievously smirks.

"Don't call me Fox," I sigh in exasperation. "If I can't call you Rooster than you can't call me Fox."

"Hmm. Do you wish to negotiate?"

Giving the Chief a sideway glance I reply, "I'm just stating a fact. It wouldn't be fair if I were the only one not able to use a nickname."

"I see, and then what should I call you? Perhaps you'd prefer Lady Megumi or Healer Girl."

"Just Megumi, thanks," I retort sarcastically.

With a laugh the Chief replies, "So informal."

"I'm not one for formal titles. They seem so snotty."

The Chief stares at me in disbelief as if mocking me on my attitude. I choose to ignore it, for now at least.

"Your men call you Chief but I'll have none of that. You are not my commander and will not give you any ideas by giving you such a title."

"That is the only name I go by and I will not allow you to call me by Rooster."

"I was told that you do not go by your name however I was hoping that you'd at least have another alias to go by," I state in exasperation.

"The only other name I have been given is the Painted Man and I highly doubt you'd use the name since you have yet to call me by it."

"Of that you are correct. I will not call you by such a strange name," I reply firmly.

With a smile the Chief comments, "Since my names are so inadequate I guess you'll just have to create one."

Examining the Chief thoroughly I take in the patterns of the feathers drawn on his arms. They are well done and have a dark edge to him. Never would I have imagined that anyone could paint another's skin with such detail. The Raven wings are quite beautiful even if they are wasted on such a man.

"I know just the thing," I reply happily. "All of your men go by the markings on their arms so I might as well follow tradition. How does Bran sound?"

Looking at me in bewilderment he inquires, "Bran?"

Giggling I reply, "Bran is Gaelic for Raven. I think it sound far more pleasant than the English name Raven."

"Are you making fun of English? If you are I'll have you know that you haven't complained thus far to us speaking in English."

"I am not making fun of English. If I were I would be denying part of my heritage. I just prefer the Gaelic name to the English one."

"You better not be making fun of my heritage." Pausing for a second Bran asks in confusion, "Your heritage? What did you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said," I state in irritation. "You're not the only one with English blood. How did you think I came about knowing English so well? It's not all that commonly spoken here in Erin."

"But you don't look English," Bran replies in disbelief.

"What can I say, I look more like my mother than my father," I revel the feeling of shocking the man before me. I know that I have spoken far more than I should though I'm not too concerned at the moment.

"I guess that makes sense now that you mention it. Most commoners do not have the funds to study a language like many of the nobility do. I guess that puts to rest one of my concerns."

"One of your concerns?" I inquire in interest. "How many such concerns do you hold?"

"You are a woman. That fact in its own right leads me to concern."

"As much as I've enjoyed our little conversation…"

"Megumi, before you leave, do you really think that things might not have been different if Conlaoch's mother didn't tell him who his father was?"

Shaking my head in the shock of receiving such a question I reply, "I cannot predict whether or not Conlaoch would have been better off without his knowledge however I do not think that truly mattered. Conlaoch was much his father's son. Eventually he might have made his way to his father's lands and fought his father. Who is to know?"

"So you think that every son is destined to be like their father?"

With a smile I reply, "I do not believe that each son will be like his father in every way however I do believe that a little of each parent carries on to their children whether they know them or not. It's hard for me to believe otherwise."

"But what if both of the parents died before their child could form memories. Do you still think that the child would grow to be like their parents?" Bran states with his head held low.

"Like I said, I think the child will have carried traits similar to their parents however he will not necessarily be like his parents. He is his own individual person that just happens to have some commonalities passed by his blood."

"What if the child chose to fight such a thing from occurring?" Bran somberly asks.

Putting a hand on Bran's shoulder in support I reply, "One cannot change who they are just as they cannot change their past. Besides how do you not know that by being who your parents weren't that you are in reality becoming like them. If you never knew them you wouldn't know what traits to change. Such things cannot be changed so there is no reason to think too hard on them."

Nodding his head in understanding he turns his head back to the fire.

"If there is nothing else you wish to speak of I will be retiring."

Taking Bran's silence as a sign of permission I make my way back towards the tent. As I leave I a glance back at the man still beside the fire. I don't know why I care but something inside me hopes that Bran will be able to fight whatever inner demons he might be plagued with.

* * *

**That's all for this update. Not my longest but not the shortest either. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll do my best to update much quicker than last time. Ja ne!**


	9. Weren't for my Past I'd Forever Dream 2

**Full Summary: Kaoru has fought long and hard for the peace Sevenwaters now takes for granted but what will happen when the past begins to threaten those she loves? Will Megumi be strong enough to protect her mother's tuath and the Tuatha De Danann while holding on to her own love? This story is based off of Juliet Marillier's second novel in the Sevenwaters Trilogy, ****Son of the Shadows****. Featured couples include: Sanosuke/ Megumi, Aoshi/ Misao, and Kenji/ Chizuru. Though not the main subject, the 'Kenshin/ Kaoru' romance is briefly featured in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Rurouni Kenshin series or the Sevenwaters Trilogy. I've thought long and hard about the topic and I've come to the conclusion that I'm rather happy that I do not own the two stories. If I had they wouldn't be nearly as exceptional as they are. I butcher them enough and I don't own them so therefore I'd hate to see how they would look if I got my hands on them. I shiver just thinking about it.**

**A/N: Hello everybody! Hope all is well in the world. Life is starting to fall into a pattern and I couldn't be more thankful. Still hectic but at least I can schedule a little me time. That means more time to update so it's definitely a plus. **

**Not only that but I might be getting a little sibling for my fraternity, Alpha Phi Omega. I'm really excited about that. This will be my third pledge and nothing is more exciting that discovering who your little is. I can't wait to find out if I have a girl or a boy! A part of me is hoping to get a boy since I have so much feminine energy surrounding me as of late. **

**Only down side to taking a pledge is the fact that they are time consuming and expensive. My chapter likes to spoil our kids with lots of food and unnecessary but fun toys so it gets a little overwhelming on the budget at times. Completely worth it though. I'm so excited! **

**Besides that and lots of school work not much is going on. I don't want to bore you any further so onto the necessary disclaimers. **

_Italics_ **signify mental conversations. The **_italics _**will be making a comeback briefly as well as the **_**bold italics **_**at the beginning of the chapter. This is a recap font I've decided to use. From this point on I will make it a point to have a recap. Aren't I thoughtful? (wink, wink)**

* * *

**Son of the Shadows RK Style**

**Chapter 9: If it Weren't for my Past I'd Forever Dream Part Two**

* * *

_**Taking Bran's silence as a sign of permission I make my way back towards the tent. As I leave I glance back at the man still beside the fire. I don't know why I care but something inside me hopes that Bran will be able to fight whatever inner demons he might be plagued with.**_

* * *

Walking into the tent with a sigh I notice Dog and Gull whispering in the corner of the tent while keeping an eye on Jin who is fitfully sleeping not far away. The men suddenly stop speaking as soon as I begin to walk towards them.

Raising a brow at them I jokingly inquire, "Why have you two suddenly become quiet? Are you gossiping over me?"

The men just look at me with an amused look on their faces. I'm sure they are internally laughing over something and I'm now sure I am somehow a part of their amusement.

"Out with it," I state in irritation. "I can't stand it when people act so secretive. I might not be as intimidating as the Chief but I assure you I will have the two of you speaking in a matter of minutes."

Smiling at me Gull replies, "I believe it. We are not hiding anything. If we were you would not have any indication that we were."

"Hmm," I retort unbelievingly. "I'm pretty good at sniffing out plots of mischief. You can call it a gift."

"I'm guessing the Chief wasn't far off when he nicked named you fox?" Gull asks in fascination.

"He had her to a tea," Dog states with a playful grin.

"It's nice to know where your friends lie," I retort with a sigh. "If you two won't tell me what was so amusing earlier it won't be pretty. I don't need any more strange events occurring right now."

"So something interesting did occur between the Chief and you?" Dog asks while sharing a secretive smile with Gull.

"So you admit that you were speaking of me earlier," I state with annoyance. With a sigh I inquire, "Whatever it is you wish to get off your chest ask it now."

"Why are you so irritated?" Dog asks in concern. "I've never heard you sigh so much in a single conversation. Did the Chief say something to upset you? Did he threaten you?"

Taking a deep breath I reply calmly, "He didn't harm me; I'm just confused."

Sharing a concerned look with Gull, Dog inquires, "What caused you to become confused?"

"It's nothing much," I state with a half smile. "I just need some time to absorb everything that happened. A lot of things occurred this evening that were unexpected."

"Unexpected is an understatement," Dog comments leaning towards me. "If it makes you feel better this evening was unusual for all parties concerned. It's not every day that a band of warriors are told a story none the less one so well told."

"A story?" Gull inquires with wide eyes.

With a proud smile directed towards me Dog replies back, "A very tragic story of a soldier and his son. It stirred a lot of emotions out of the crowd especially from the Chief."

Looking at me Gull states in admiration, "That must have been a great story to get such a reaction from the Chief. I wish I hadn't missed it."

Shaking my head I humbly comment, "Truly my storytelling wasn't all that great. I'm merely a novice in comparison to the rest of my family."

"You are far too modest," Dog states with a kind smile. "I would like to meet your family one day. They must be incredible storytellers if your statement is true."

I stare at Dog in disbelief. I could only imagine the implications of having Dog meet my family. I'm sure that would be quite a surprise for both parties. That is a situation I would like to avoid. My brother might be amused however I doubt my father or Uncle would be.

I wonder how my family is doing. I hope that they aren't too concerned over my whereabouts. I have never gone so long without giving my brother word. He must be hysterical right now. I feel even guiltier for the fact that I've been gone for several days yet never gave them more than a glimmer of a thought.

And how could I forget my mother? I hope she doesn't become too ill while I'm gone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she died before I had a chance to say goodbye.

"Megumi," Dog softly calls me while putting a hand upon my shoulder.

Nodding my head I reply back calmly, "Yes?"

"Are you alright? You nodded off for a second," Gull comments speculatively.

"I'm alright," I state shaking the two men's concern. "I'm just a little tired."

"That's understandable," Dog warmly replies, "We've all had a long night. You should get some rest."

Not saying a word Gull looks over at me in concern. I'm sure he doesn't buy my excuse however he does not begin prodding me with questions. For that I am thankful. Right now I just want to go to sleep and forget about the strange events of this evening. I don't know why but for some reason I want to keep the conversation between the Chief and I private. We didn't share anything that might be deemed intimate however something changed and I'm not quite comfortable with it. I'd rather keep this evening inside and never speak of it aloud.

After checking on Jin's condition I curl up under my blanket and quickly fall into a fitful slumber.

* * *

With a jolt I quickly sit up from my bed in a panic. Looking around the quite room I grab my chest in an attempt to calm my hastily beating heart. Noticing that all is fine I slowly rise from the bed and walk outside the tent. Normally I would not attempt such a thing however I know that I'll be unable to rest until I get rid of whatever anxiety is plaguing me. In times like these the best medicine is to walk myself out of my thoughts or in many cases exhaust myself physically until my mind can no longer function. Either way I cannot do so in a tent. 

So ignoring all common sense I walk out of the tent. As I walk to the side of the tent I notice a dim glow coming from a few yards away in the woods. The light has me fascinated. If an enemy were stalking the camp I doubt they would have a lamp lit so close to the camp but if it were one of the men why haven't they reprimanded me? Something is off with this light. It's not like Bran's men to sleep on the job or slack on their duties. Could I have woken up having somehow sensed something was wrong? If that is so, what could have happened that needed my attention? Did one of the men hurt themselves?

In a panic I suddenly run towards the light. I only hope that I'm not too late. Who could be out there and why have none of the other men picked up on it? Doesn't Bran keep watch during the night? Why isn't he at the scene?

As I make my way through the foliage I come upon the figure of a man lying with his back turned to me. I cannot make out who it is however his raspy breathing has me fearful. Is the man injured and in shock?

Not wasting any time I run to the man's side and place a hand to his brow. As I'm inspecting him I take in his appearance. In shock I recognize the man before me. Why is Bran out here sleeping?

With a sigh of relief that the man beside me is not sick or harmed I begin to pull my hand from his brow. My wrist is firmly caught by his firm grasp as a childish voice pleadingly invades my mind, _"Don't go. Please don't go away."_

Settling myself in a more comfortable position besides him I quietly whisper, "It's alright Bran. I'm right here."

Tightening his hold his breathing becomes uneven and his body begins to shiver uncontrollably. My arm begins to jolt in pain as the nightmares plague Bran further.

"Bran," I quietly state in concern. "Please let go of my arm. You're hurting me."

"_Please don't leave me. It's so dark. Don't leave me again."_

Realizing the severity of the nightmares I lay myself next to Bran as I begin to reassure, "It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

As he slightly begins to relax his grip I desperately attempt to slow my breathing. Though his grip is still far too firm I will gratefully take the offered freedom.

In hopes of calming him further I begin to speak as if to a child, "I used to hate the dark as well when I was a child. I often would pretend to be strong in front of my sister; however I was always thankful when she would join me in my bed. It's scary being alone but as long as you have someone close beside you it's easier to bare."

I smile as Bran's whimpering begins to subside. I know that the man next to me would never whimper aloud so I can only assume that the mental connection between us is still intact. If the situation weren't so severe I would attempt to speak back to him mentally however this is neither the time nor place. He is distressed and whatever images he is reliving I cannot interfere. To do so could risk the chance of mentally scaring him. I may not like the man all that much but I will not cause him any sort of duress.

"When I'm scared it helps me to become distracted. Sometimes just listening to a voice can help soothe away your fears. It used to help my sister. Since I have no other ideas and you can't answer me back I'll do my best to keep talking. It's worth a shot at least."

Giggling I comment, "You know, maybe I should keep you this way. You're far easier to manage when you aren't talking. It's a shame you can't stay so civil when you're awake. How pathetic is that? I've never been known as a lively girl or necessarily the most accommodating though I do pride myself on being able to hold a conversation. I even have a man interested in courting me back home who finds my wit and poise enamoring yet when I'm near you it's as if my whole personality changes. I'm nothing like the reliable person my village has come to respect and admire; I act like a spoiled brat."

Looking upon Bran's face I sigh, "I don't get it. Why do you have to be so frustrating? Why do you bring out the worst in my character? Why can't I just turn my back on you when you insult me? Can we ever learn to talk without arguing?"

Shaking my head in frustration I state, "This is what you wanted to get into my head this evening and like a fool I made you into the evil villain once more. I truly am an annoyance. I don't know what has gotten into me lately. You were right; I was acting like a child. Of course I won't admit that to you aloud, at least not when you're attentive. You are far too proud of yourself as it is."

"I promise I'll try to be more understanding," I reply while brushing a few stray hairs from his eyes. "It's the least I can do you show you my appreciation for letting me stay and heal Jin. Maybe in time we can be able to talk to one another sensibly. I would rather have you as a friend than as an enemy. I still have three more days left. Neither of us needs the other making our jobs any harder to accomplish."

I shiver as a strong north wind begins to blow. Unconscientiously I begin to lean against Bran. As soon as I realize what I am doing I am already curled against his side. As compromising as the position is I cannot make myself move from it. It is far too cold outside and his body heat is strangely comforting. It's bad enough sleeping on the damp forest floor without the chilly wind that has continued to blow through the trees.

Only I should be so lucky as to be forced into such a horrible situation. I just hope that Bran doesn't yell at me when he wakes up in the morning. It's not like I can run away from the situation or wake him. Either one would end with a horrible consequence.

""It's alright," I respond as I feel a fearful tremor take hold of Bran. "I'm still here. You are not alone."

Instead of causing Bran to loosen his hold my words have done the opposite. He is grabbing onto my wrist as if I were his last support line. The nightmare must be horrid to have such a reaction. I do not claim to know the man well but what I've seen of him does not speak of a man who is easily made fearful. He must be reliving something truly terrifying and I can only suppose that the darkness triggered it. Just watching Bran leaves me feeling petrified. I need to keep talking not only for Bran but to keep my sanity.

"Did you know that this is the first time that I've slept with a man?" I inquire with a chuckle. "I know it was a bad attempt at humor but you could at least laugh alongside me good naturedly."

"Be that way," I mockingly retort. "A woman opens up her heart to a man in hopes that he has the decency to at least give a gesture. Somehow I feel as if you are ignoring me."

Chuckling at myself I comment, "You can always tell when I feel awkward or insecure when I begin to joke at others expense. That's probably why I've been so hard on you. I'm uncertain of my fate or how successful I'll be at healing my patient. I'm really frightened and it doesn't help that you always push me. You relish in others' fear and I can't stand to lose control. What a pair we make. No wonder we always fight."

"Sadly I have no clue as to how to correct our situation. We already have created roles that are at odds with one another. We both fear becoming vulnerable and look at the mess we are both in. Both of us are being forced out of our comfort zones and yet you will not remember a word that I have said. How cruel it is to find some peace only to know it won't last."

"Not that I care," I firmly assert. "After all I am strong and don't need any man to approve of me. I will finish my task and quickly be gone from here. I do not need to build any attachments. I will never see you or your men again and not a twinkle of thought will lead either of our thoughts toward the other. It's just another chapter in my strange and random life."

"In fact I can't wait to go home. Being gone for a week will leave me terribly behind in my work and I miss my family immensely. I'm sure my parents are concerned over where I am. I've never been separated from them for so long without some sort of communication. I'm sure much has happened since I've been gone. Life for my family can be hectic but I wouldn't change that for the world. I truly miss them all?"

"I'd ask you about your family however you wouldn't answer me even if you were awake. Plus I'm sure you would want answers in return and that would make me uncomfortable as well. It's much better not to know anything about you anyway. It's not like I'll ever be a part of your life. Now that is a horrible thought; us screaming at one another for all eternity. Oh what fun we would have? Somehow I think eternity would be short lived."

Looking up at the stars I quietly share, "I'm really happy that you can't hear me now. I'm completely and utterly twisted. Not only that but I'm dwelling on thoughts that are completely irrelevant."

With a sigh I add, "I guess that's what happens when you've had little sleep. It makes a jumble of your once sane thoughts."

Pausing in my speech I curl against Bran as the wind intensifies its speed. Staring out into the horizon I watch as the sun's first rays begin to touch the sky. In a matter of minutes the birds should be singing and hopefully unconscious Bran in turn will rise as well. I can only hope that the night will soon be over though I am not looking forward to explaining myself.

Just as I hoped, the sun begins to rise and so too does Bran however his expression is far worse than I expected. The look on his face speaks of shock and anger. I prepare myself as Bran's cutting words reach my ears, "What are you doing here? You should be in the tent rather than hanging off my arm like some cheap whore one might find on the roadside."

Far too angry than to retort with an insult of my own I comment, "I'd gladly be gone and away from your sight when you finally decide to let go of my arm."

Letting go of my arm as if he had just been infected by some horrid disease just by the mere contact between us he inquires forcefully, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I couldn't," I sigh in irritation. "You were having some sort of nightmare and couldn't be disrupted from it. Every attempt to be free from your grasp only resulted in further confinement."

Turning his back towards me he replies, "Surely you could have been free of me."

Unable to hold in my anger I heatedly raise my voice, "If it were as easy as you believe I wouldn't have been out here the entire night in the cold."

"You didn't seem so uncomfortable to me," Bran states in annoyance. "You made yourself nice and comfortable pressed against my arm."

"I wouldn't have been lying upon your arm if you hadn't captured my arm so forcefully. I would much rather be in the tent sleeping under my blankets. Unlike what you might believe I am not a trollop. I do not make a habit of sleeping next to strange men such as you."

"Ha," Bran retorts amusedly. "You could have easily fooled me with that performance last night. You seemed quite comfortable in such an intimate position."

"How dare you!" I yell out in anger. "For your information I am not at all comfortable with the situation. I was cold, tired and had the great misfortune of being restrained by an arrogant, ruffian of a man. I should be the one angry at you not the other way around. You were the one who forced me at your side in the first place."

"You shouldn't have run out of the tent in the middle of the night!" Bran replies with equal force.

"I'm sorry for caring over your safety. I thought you may have been injured or possibly killed!" I state with a quiver.

Staring at me in shock Bran quietly inquires, "You were concerned?"

"Of course!" I utter quickly. "I'm a healer. It's my job to be concerned over all those I'm surrounded by even if they irritate me to no end."

Turning towards me once more Bran states with a smirk, "I'm sorry to have concerned you however next time do not worry over me. I don't need anyone giving me any undue attention. I come to those when I need help."

"I wouldn't make the same mistake twice," I reply in irritation. Under my breath I add, "The last thing I want is to be alone with you ever again."

"The feeling is mutual I assure you," Bran states with a cocky grin I can only suppose to be due to the fact that he caught onto the words I mumbled.

"Get back to bed before the others catch you," Bran states with a sigh. "The last thing I want is for the men to start spreading rumors about what happened last night."

I give the man an evil glare as he begins to walk away from the tent with his trademark strut. How cocky can one man get? Even now he walks as if he has not a single care in the world. The man is far too irritating. I must have been weak last night to have forgotten just how much he gets on my nerves.

Without further delay I silently walk into the tent and lie upon my bed. I just hope that I'll be able to get a couple hours of sleep before Snake and Dog take their turn assisting me with Jin. Damn that stupid Rooster!

* * *

I am suddenly woken from my slumber as the voices of three men disturb my thoughts. Taking a look around I notice that Dog and Snake are already in the tent and having a lively discussion with Jin who is alert. I would be smiling more if I weren't so tired. 

"I see that my healer finally rises," Jin states with a playful smirk. "I was wondering if I was going to have the pleasure of your company today."

With a 'humph' I retort, "I haven't slept in that long. It's still early."

"It isn't that late however it is later than you usually rise. We were worried that last night held too much excitement," Dog replies in concern.

Nodding my head humbly I reply, "I am sorry to have concerned you. I just over slept. I promise that it won't happen again."

"The girl must be tired," Jin states with concern. "She is normally more snappish with her responses. You aren't sick are you my dear."

Shaking my head in amusement I retort, "Just wait until I fully wake up. I'll have a fitting retort for you then."

"Now that sounds more like my girl," Jin states in pride towards the two men beside him.

"Since when I have I become your girl?" I inquire in mock annoyance.

"You have always been my dear," Jin retorts with a wink. "You've always been."

"I really do wish your Ran were here so I could have her keep you in check," I sigh in disappointment. "Why am I stuck with so many infuriating men?"

"You don't really feel we are all infuriating do you?" Dog asks dishearteningly.

"I was more making a reference towards Jin and Bran."

Looking at each other in confusion Snake finally inquires, "Bran?"

Shaking my head over my stupidity I reply, "Last night I made a compromise with your Chief. I would call him by a more acceptable name if he in turn would stop calling me 'Fox.' Bran means Raven in Gaelic."

Staring at me with wide eyes Dog asks hopefully, "So you made your peace with the Chief?"

"I wouldn't call it peace so much as a temporary understanding," I calmly reply.

"It's a start at least," Snake looks upon me happily.

"I guess," I sigh absently.

"You don't think so?" Jin states in disbelief.

"I don't know what I should believe," I reply in concern. "At first he says something kind or generous and then he's harassing me the next. His mood swings have me confused."

"You just have to be patient with the boy," Jin states supportively. "The boy doesn't have much experience when it comes to the fairer sex."

"Whatever led you to that conclusion?" I retort sarcastically.

Giving me a cheerful smile Dog comments, "Jin is right. Just be patient with the Chief. His character might surprise you."

Propping my head against my hands I reply, "At this point I've enough surprises. I just want something predictable to occur."

"Nothing is ever predictable surrounding the Chief," Snake contradicts sympathetically.

"That's what I was afraid of hearing," I comment utterly depressed.

"What happened to your arm?" Snake angrily inquires as he pulls my arm towards him.

Inspecting my arm alongside Snake, Dog states possessively, "If anyone so much as dared to hurt you so help me…"

Pressing a finger to Dogs lips I reply calmly, "It's alright. It was an accident and it won't happen again."

Looking at me in disbelief Dog retorts, "That type of bruising is not an accident. The man that dared mark you so will suffer my wrath."

"Please don't be hasty," I firmly exert. "I am being honest with you. The man who did this had no idea that he hurt me."

"How could a man not know better?" Jin states clearly in anger despite the fact that his voice is still so weak.

"He wasn't quite himself at the moment," I explain with my head held high in defiance towards their intimidation techniques. I won't let the men intimidate me into giving up Bran's identity.

"So you will continue to hide this man's identity despite what he did to you?" Snake interrupts infuriated.

"What are you doing? And what is this about hiding someone's identity?" Bran interjects quickly saving me from any further explanations.

"Take a look at Megumi's wrist," Dog states in anger directed towards the unmentioned man. "Megumi seems determined to hide the man who did this though I have no idea why. Only a monster would treat a woman like that."

Staring at the menacing bruise on my wrist Bran flinches in pain. Luckily for the others all were far too focused on my wound to notice.

"Megumi, did this happen last night?" Bran states with a pleading look in his eyes. To the men it might look like concern but I know it for what it truly is; an apology.

"I'm alright," I reply as I pull my arm away from the men's horrified glances. "As I was telling Snake, Dog and Jin, it was not the man's fault. If he was aware of what he was doing he would have stopped."

Staring at me with obvious concern written on his face Bran asks calmly, "Can I have a word with you alone?"

Nodding my head yes silently I follow Bran outside the tent towards the woods where we spent the night together. Sitting upon a nearby log Bran motions me to sit next to him. As soon as I sit down he immediately begins to inspect the injured arm.

Unable to look me in the eye Bran inquires, "Why didn't you tell me that I hurt you so?"

"You were so angry when you woke up that I didn't want to further your anguish."

"If you had told me I wouldn't have been so cross with you," Bran scolds as he continues to inspect the arm.

Looking at Bran's sad features I reply, "Your reaction is exactly why I didn't tell you. I don't need to be pampered and treated like a child."

"You're a woman. I thought all of you liked to be pampered?" Bran questions looking down upon me in confusion.

"Not all of us enjoy such attention," I reply calmly. "If I get attention I want it to be worthwhile. I don't appreciate people looking at me as if I were some weak defenseless woman. I can take care of myself."

"I see," Bran states in surprise. "And here I thought strong woman only existed in the tales you weave."

With a chuckle I retort, "I paint strong women in my stories because those are the only ones whom exist in my world."

"Your scope of women must be very limited," Bran comments with a smile.

Looking up at Bran seriously I reply, "Actually it is. I don't know many people outside my village so I can't say that your view of me is wrong however I can't believe that there aren't more strong women in your world. You have far more experience than I do I'm sure but perhaps that is what holds you back from seeing the strength in others."

"Perhaps," Bran states with a knowing smirk.

"What do you mean by perhaps? What type of answer is that?"

"All I can say to you is perhaps," Bran cockily comments. "You don't know my past or I yours and it would take far too long to compare notes on how many said women we have met."

"I guess," I reply in confusion.

"Besides we have more important matters to discuss like why you didn't tell my men that I was the culprit."

With a sigh I reply, "What would it matter if I told them. They wouldn't believe me."

"That's not true and you know it," Bran grumbles slightly irritated. "My men are your favorite thing to use against me. You could have easily made good on your threats and converted the masses. Why did you decide against it?"

"What benefit would it have for me?" I reply rationally. "If I converted your men you would have been after my neck and your men would have no place to go. I couldn't take them to my village. They are already seen as monsters. Besides, I couldn't take advantage of someone's hour of weakness. You did not mean to harm me so why would I intentionally harm you in retribution. That would make me the monster."

"Strange logic you possess however I will not complain with the conclusion," Bran states in amusement. "I'm happy that some of what I spoke to you earlier has reached you."

"You give yourself far too much credit," I retort in annoyance.

"That's what you would like me to think," Bran comments with that annoying all knowing smirk once again in place. "You were all too happy to rub everything in my face last night and suddenly your attitude has changed. Why is that?"

"You're too cocky for your good," I shake my head in disappointment.

"I disagree," Bran states good naturedly. "It's my cocky nature that has kept me alive for so long. In my line of work it is a necessity."

"Can't you not at least try to minimize that attitude of yours in my presence? It gets annoying after a few seconds," I retort harshly.

"Your words wound me my Lady," Bran replies mockingly. "I live merely to hear sweet words flow from that fair mouth of yours."

"Where ever did you learn to speak thus?" I inquire with my head held high. "One in your position ought to know better than to utter such words toward a lady."

"Does the Lady not approve of such honesty?" Bran asks with a playful glance in my direction.

"Not when given by a man of such vulgarity and lowly sense of honor," I state while pulling my arm back. "I don't particularly enjoy pretty words but I especially do not enjoy such words being used at my expense."

"What a pretty tongue you possess," Bran states with open amusement. "I haven't spoken to anyone thus in a long time, none the less with a woman who can keep me on my toes. I'm impressed. You do not speak like most of the village girls I've come across during my travels."

"I guess you never came to the better ones then," I comment proudly.

"Perhaps that is so," Bran replies with a thoughtful look in my direction. Hopefully he bought my excuse. The last thing I want is for him to find out my true origins. I'd rather not be used as ransom if I can help it.

"I must praise your village elder. They must have high connections with your court," Bran states while evaluating my expression.

"It's not uncommon for our people to come in contact with the nobility of our lands."

"You are from Sevenwaters correct?" Bran inquires intrigued.

I nod my head yes silently.

"I have heard interesting stories about the royalty in those parts. It's said that they work alongside the villagers. Even I have to admit that is an admirable trait even if I'm not all too fond of all those whom manage the estate."

I look upon Bran in shock. He has a problem with my family as well? When will my troubles ever end?

"I shouldn't burden you with politics," Bran states calmly. Reaching for my arm he asserts calmly, "Let me see your arm. Perhaps I can do something about it."

Shaking my head I reply, "You've done far too much already. I can take care of my wrist. After all, I am the healer."

"Don't argue with me," Bran comments firmly. "Can you not ever accept anyone's hospitality without throwing it back in their face?"

Bowing my head in shame I produced the said arm. I might not be happy about this but I cannot continue to fight a losing battle.

As he is wrapping my arm with some bandages hidden in his pocket I inquire, "Do you always carry bandages on hand?"

"No soldier can be without. You have to be prepared for injuries when you fight with your hands," Bran states with a wink.

Turning my head so Bran won't see my blush I quickly reply, "By the way, I've been meaning to ask, do you always wear the same outfit?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you always wear the same outfit?" I repeat slowly.

"I heard what you asked the first time," Bran states in irritation. "What I mean is why it would matter if I always wear this outfit?"

Shaking my head in disgust I reply, "Because it is disgusting. What is with men and their lack of hygiene?"

"It's not like I don't wash it. Besides one on the road does better when they have less on their back to carry."

From the smell of it you don't wash your clothes as much as you ought to," I comment while twitching my nose in disgust.

"No one has ever complained before," Bran replies in anger.

"Of course not," I reply with a sigh. "You surround yourself with men and if any of your men have a nose on them I doubt they would make a comment. You are their Chief."

"You are telling me that I smell?" Bran inquires while sniffing himself. "I don't smell anything."

"Of course not," I chuckle in amusement. "You can't smell yourself. It's impossible."

"So you can't smell how awful you smell either?" Bran states with a contemplative look upon his face.

"What did you say?" I inquire in shock.

"You are starting to smell as well Megumi," Bran states with a wicked look upon his face.

Glaring at the man besides me I comment, "That's because your smell is all over me. I haven't had time to wash your putrid smell off from last night."

"Again you wound me," Bran states with a playful smirk. "Does it make you feel better to verbally bash me?"

"Not as satisfying as I'm sure a physical bashing would be," I retort arrogantly.

"You think you can fight me?" Bran asks thoroughly entertained.

"No that's why physically bashing you would be far more pleasurable."

With a hearty laugh Bran comments, "You definitely keep me on my toes. Hardly a dull moment when you're around. Come on, it's best I take you back to the tent."

As Bran begins to rise I inquire softly, "About what just passed. Aren't you mad at me for the comments I made?"

Looking down upon me with a soft smile Bran states, "Are you mad at me?"

Not quite understanding where this conversation is being led I shake my head no silently.

"If you aren't mad why should I?" Bran comments frankly. "What we have said is in jest and I can't say I didn't enjoy myself. In the presence of my men such words shouldn't be spoken however in private I do not mind. Of course if you do not feel comfortable with such an arrangement I will honor that and we can continue to hate each other openly in public."

Shaking my head I reply, "No, I prefer this sort of relationship to the one prior."

"Good," Bran states with male pride. "However I have a reputation to uphold in front of my men so I will not be lenient on your sharp tongue. I suggest you hold your thoughts until we are in private if you want to avoid a major confrontation."

"I understand."

"Good," Bran comments assertively. "Now off to the tent before more rumors start about us."

Silently we make our way towards the tent though it would seem that nothing has changed in our attitude since the evening prior I can't help but smile internally at this unexpected turn of events. Like Snake said earlier, 'Nothing is ever predictable surrounding the Chief,' and for the first time I can't be more excited at the prospect. Perhaps Misao was right in wishing for adventure. Opening up myself to this experience suddenly seems like the most exciting thing that could have happened to me. I only hope that my time spent among Bran and his men will live up to my new expectations.

* * *

**Hello lovely viewers. I am proud to say that I have completed Chapter Nine in a far more reasonable time than my last update. I'm very happy with myself. Yay for me! (chuckles)**

**I hope to see some wonderful, happy reviews. Actually at this point I'd like to just get more than two reviews a chapter. I know more people are reading this so if you are out there please give me word. I'm friendly and like to get constructive reviews. I probably will even ask you to go into detail. I truly like receiving feedback. I am working on improving my writing that's why I'm out here posting. Don't be shy people. I can take it as long as it's not aimed at insulting me as a human being. No flames just criticism. Ja ne!**


	10. Affections Run Deep

**Full Summary: Kaoru has fought long and hard for the peace Sevenwaters now takes for granted but what will happen when the past begins to threaten those she loves? Will Megumi be strong enough to protect her mother's tuath and the Tuatha De Danann while holding on to her own love? This story is based off of Juliet Marillier's second novel in the Sevenwaters Trilogy, Son of the Shadows. Featured couples include: Sanosuke/ Megumi, Aoshi/ Misao, and Kenji/ Chizuru. Though not the main subject, the 'Kenshin/ Kaoru' romance is briefly featured in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Rurouni Kenshin series or the Sevenwaters Trilogy. I've thought long and hard about the topic and I've come to the conclusion that I'm rather happy that I do not own the two stories. If I had they wouldn't be nearly as exceptional as they are. I butcher them enough and I don't own them so therefore I'd hate to see how they would look if I got my hands on them. I shiver just thinking about it.**

**A/N: I want to apologize for such a late update. Here I told people that I would have quicker updates only to seemingly runaway from the project. A lot has happened these past few months that has radically changed my life.**

**As you all may be aware I have been off at college, what you don't know is that I've been having a hard couple of semesters and have steadily been losing focus. It seems that my closest friends and I have had a long string of bad luck this past semester. **

**Technically it all started during the summer when a friend I was allowing to stay at my apartment for a short while was institutionalized for several days for conflicting prescriptions. This is a problem when one is a mood stabilizer thus the severe actions taken by her doctor. **

**She is alright now however tragedy struck her once more when her father who was suffering from bipolar was found dead in his house this September. Naturally my friend had to take a short leave for his memorial services and meeting the family both in Canada and Ireland. The girl was a total wreck and quite understandably. **

**To make matters worse my other friend has had a reoccurrence of her PTSD. She has been closing herself in her apartment so since my apartment was in walking distance I figured that I would come by and keep her in check. For a while all was well. I made sure my friend was eating and taking care of herself and in turn she was helping me with my anxiety and lack of focus.**

**There must have been a dark cloud over my head because October was extremely trying for me. My brother not only announced that he was leaving our apartment by the end of the semester but a few days before my parents anniversary my little cousin Sara passed away due to complications related to her Cerebral Palsy. She was going to turn thirteen that December.**

**As can be expected I was depressed and distressed at hearing the news. Sara was one of the sweetest girls I've ever meet; in fact much of my writing of Kaoru's communication style came from my experience with my little cousin. She had severe Mixed Cerebral Palsy and could neither speak nor make use of her body. She had the most expressive eyes I have ever seen and she used them to speak to those who took the time to notice. She will be greatly missed and I will always cherish the time I got to know her. **

**Sara's death was my breaking point. I stopped going to school and stayed at my friend's apartment in near total isolation. I couldn't sleep, and I couldn't stop crying. That means quite a bit being that I hate crying in public yet I found myself crying at random inopportune moments. I have a history of depression and it seemed that I wasn't able to stop the oncoming episode so I called my parents and I withdrew from the semester. Hopefully I will take this time off of school to recollect myself and become stronger mentally and physically. Without my past stressors I'm hoping this will be plausible. So far it seems that I'll be alright and back to work in no time so please don't be concerned. **

**Thank you for letting me express myself and for remaining patient over my lack of updates. Though I have decided to take a semester off to deal with my emotions and my reemerging feelings of depression I can not guarantee that I'll have more time to write. Things are extremely hectic right now between my doctors visits, dealing with school, looking for a job, my psychiatry sessions, and taking care of the house while my parents are on a cruise in the Panama Canal. I wish I were on a cruise right now! sigh **

**I WILL NOT DISCONTINUE THIS STORY EVEN IF IT TAKES ME SEVERAL MORE YEARS TO FINISH!! THIS IS MY PLEDGE TO ALL OF MY VIEWERS.**

_Italics_ **signify mental conversations while the **_**bold italics **_**at the beginning of the ****chapter signify a recap. I'm sure that you all caught on; however I will continue to remind all of you regardless.**

* * *

**Son of the Shadows RK Style**

**Chapter Ten: Affections Run Deep**

* * *

"_**If you aren't mad why should I?" Bran comments frankly. "What we have said is in jest and I can't say I didn't enjoy myself. In the presence of my men such words shouldn't be spoken however in private I do not mind. Of course if you do not feel comfortable with such an arrangement I will honor that and we can continue to hate each other openly in public."**_

_**Shaking my head I reply, "No, I prefer this sort of relationship to the one prior."**_

"_**Good," Bran states with male pride. "However I have a reputation to uphold in front of my men so I will not be lenient on your sharp tongue. I suggest you hold your thoughts until we are in private if you want to avoid a major confrontation."**_

"_**I understand."**_

"_**Good," Bran comments assertively. "Now off to the tent before more rumors start about us."**_

_**Silently we make our way towards the tent though it would seem that nothing has changed in our attitude since the evening prior I can't help but smile internally at this unexpected turn of events. Like Snake said earlier, 'Nothing is ever predictable surrounding the Chief,' and for the first time I can't be more excited at the prospect. Perhaps Misao was right in wishing for adventure. Opening myself up to this experience suddenly seems like the most exciting thing that could have happened to me. I only hope that my time spent among Bran and his men will live up to my new expectations.**_

* * *

"You were speaking with the Chief for quite some time," Dog simply states with interest. "What were you talking about?"

Looking up from my laundry I reply with a smirk, "You'd like to know wouldn't you?"

Distracted from the cloth he is currently laundering he frowns, "Why don't you ever answer my questions directly?"

Laughing gaily I retort, "What fun would I be if I answered so quickly besides who can take a man who does laundry seriously?"

"If it weren't for this man nothing would ever be clean including the Chief's clothes he suddenly wished to be washed," Dog remarks with a sigh. "What did you say that made him suddenly cleanly?"

Giggling I reply, "And I greatly appreciate the work you have done so far. More of the men should be joining you in the laundry. I can't believe that you do all of this on your own!"

"Usually the men alternate assisting me however because this was not originally scheduled everyone else is either busy or unwilling," Dog states with a goofy grin.

"Yet you aren't upset?" I inquire perplexedly.

"Should I be?" Dog asks in confusion.

"Most would," I reply calmly back.

After giving my words some thought Dog states rationally, "As I see it I have nothing to complain over. We all have tasks assigned around the camp. The fact that others are willing to help me is more than I can ask being that they are nearly just as busy as I. At least this job isn't as physically taxing as some of the others."

"Why can't everyone do their own choirs?" I inquire in puzzlement.

"I'd trust anybody in the camp to complete anything that demands physical endurance however most of these men know nothing in the way of housework. I can't blame them entirely though. If I hadn't been forced to care for myself for so long I'd probably be just the same."

"I still don't think it entirely right," I reply with a sigh. "Why can't Bran do his own laundry? Does he not know how?"

"He does," Dog states with a grin, "I just don't trust him to do so properly. Besides, the Chief is at an important meeting with a perspective client right now."

In shock I gasp, "You've chosen to do his laundry?"

"You've seen his hygiene habits," Dog chuckles loudly. "His idea of clean is far from any decent person's standards. Washing his clothes is my way of introducing some sort of hygiene into his lifestyle."

"Has it worked?" I ask in awe.

"No, but I'm still somewhat hopeful."

With a devious laugh I comment, "You should know that such a subtle plan would have little effect on Bran. The guy is far too thick headed. Perhaps a new strategy is required."

Putting his laundry aside he gently places my hands in his. In shock I stare at him only to be frozen in place by his intense stare. Something about his expression has me slightly concerned. Why would he suddenly become so serious?

"I know that I'm not the most desirable man however I do care for you. I promise that I'll protect you as long as you are in need of me. I don't know much about women or their habits however I promise to do my best to be a good husband to you, which is if you wish to have me."

My eyes widen with the utter shock of such a proposition. Never could I have imagined that Dog would ask for my hand. As much as I admire and enjoy the man's company it would never work.

"I wasn't expecting that you would accept however I wished to at least give you the option if you somehow happened to be interested," Dog states with the slightest of frowns.

"I'm sorry Dog, but I don't have such feelings for you. You are a wonderful man and I'm sure that you will one day find a woman who could reciprocate your feelings far better than I ever could. I'm sorry if I have hurt you in any way," I reply while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You have not hurt me," Dog states with a tender smile. "I appreciate your honesty and like I stated I didn't expect much. I thought it worth a try though."

"You proposed to me on a whim?" I retort with mock anger.

With a smile Dog replies, "I do enjoy your company and would love to have you as a wife but I figured that if you wished to stay with us this might be a good way in which to do so without the Chief threatening you. You're still on shaky ground where the Chief is concerned even if your relationship has improved over the past day."

In understand I broadly grin at Dog. It is thoughtful of him to wish me a place among the camp however I wish nothing more than to return to my family after this whole affair is over. If I were to wed Dog I'd forever be forced to remain in the camp. I don't think I could ever face myself if I weren't about to care for my mother during her final hours or at least say my goodbyes properly.

"Is something the matter?" Dog asks in concern as he begins tending to the laundry once more.

Realizing that I too have a pile of clothing to attend to I pick up a pair of breeches before answering, "I am fine. I was just thinking over whether I'll ever be allowed to return to my village."

With a nod of the head he calmly states, "The Chief is a man of his word. If he agreed to let you go he will."

"I don't know," I reply sadly. "How can I be certain that he will let me go? I'm a liability to him."

"That may be true but I don't think you would give away our identities. If you did the Chief would have fled quickly enough that any search party you formed would find no trace of us. The Chief isn't a fool or without any resources."

"I don't think he is however who is to say that something won't happen within the next few days," I comment somberly.

Looking up from the laundry Dog states, "Nothing in our lives is certain. We run from camp to camp and rarely do we visit a place twice. Nothing is ever constant however the Chief will keep to his word even if it doesn't go exactly as planned. Why are you suddenly concerned?"

Focusing my attention toward the laundry in my hand I sigh, "I don't know. I guess I'm just being paranoid."

Dog says nothing more as he begins to focus his whole attention on his laundry. Internally I begin to sigh. I hope that my fears are nothing more than paranoia. I hope the Chief does not run into any trouble before I have a chance to leave.

* * *

The men have been busy all day with the disappearance of Bran and Gull so in hopes of relieving the work load I decided that I'd tend to Jin alone. So here I am by myself in the tent sipping on my soup while Jin sleeps fitfully in his cot. Though his health has improved he is nowhere close to full recovery. I can only hope that either he makes a remarkable recovery in the next few days or I can convince Bran that Jin isn't a helpless case.

With a sigh I pick up my now empty bowl and begin to rinse it off with the tub full of water I collected earlier in the day. Luckily I had the common sense to bring in two barrels otherwise I'd have to collect more. The last thing I want is to be without water in the case that Jin has need of it. With the rate he goes through water I'll most definitely need the extra barrel I have in possession; I might even need more for later in the evening. If that is the case I only hope that Bran and Gull come back before then. Though I trust the men in the camp I do not feel comfortable walking through the woods alone at night.

After placing the bowl back on the table I make my way towards Jin. Pulling a clean clothe from my pocket I slowly wipe Jin's brow. Noticing a slight fever I begin to cool him down with a damp cloth. His body slowly starts to relax as the cool cloth takes its effect.

As he falls into a more comfortable slumber I rise once more and search the room for anything to occupy myself. If today continues much at the same pace I think I'm going to die of boredom. Normally I'd have no problem occupying myself however I have read every book the men could provide me multiple times through. One can only read a book so many times before it becomes monotonous.

For the first time in my life I've come close to wishing for one of my patients to be more difficult. It figures that the one day that I have no company to keep would be the day Jin decides to sleep. If I didn't know better I'd think the Tuatha De Danann have chosen to punish me for all the times I've complained over not having enough time to myself. The more I think about it the more possible such an occurrence might be. The Tuatha De Danann has made proof in the past that they have a personal relationship with the members of my family. If we could be made a part of this prophesy who is to say we aren't a part of their amusement as well? I wouldn't put anything past them.

Sighing for the millionth time today I begin to clean the fireplace. It's not like it needs to be cleaned however I have nothing else to do. I've already cleaned the table three times, washed all my medical instruments thoroughly at least twice and cleaned all the pots and pans. I'd go out and ask if anyone needs assistance if not for the fact that someone ought to be watching Jin at all times. Not only that but I doubt any of the men would accept my assistance. I need a good distraction. At this point I wouldn't even fight Bran's company. At least then I might be distracted by his insufferable ego. A decent yell wouldn't hurt at all.

Shaking my head in disappointment I utter aloud, "I'm so bored that I'm entertaining thoughts of Bran. I must have lost my mind."

"It's nice to know that I've made such a strong impression on the lady," Bran states cockily from the entrance of the tent. "Perhaps it is my infinite charm that has won you over, or perhaps my stunning intellect."

Turning towards Bran in shock I angrily retort, "It's more at your dizzying lack of such things that have me pondering."

"I highly doubt your words," Bran states with a proud grin marring his face.

Composing myself I state with a glare, "You obviously lack in intelligence if you'd believe otherwise."

"Judging by the blush on your face earlier at being overheard I'd think it only common sense to believe you are lying."

Focusing my attention back towards the fireplace I fiercely inquire, "What would you know?"

"Far more than you would give me credit."

"And what would that be?" I ask seemingly uninterested. This of course is not true. I want to know his answer however I'm too proud to let him know such things.

Calmly he replies, "For one, you stated that you were bored so I do not believe for one minute that you are occupied by your cleaning. Judging from the place I think you won't be set back in your choirs having given me a little of your time."

Turning towards him I give Bran an angry humph. The man is completely insufferable!

"Now, as I was saying, you stated you were entertaining thoughts of me but I know that they aren't for the reasons you stated so I must inquire, what exactly was it that you were thinking? It must have been good since you tried to hide it from me."

"Why should I tell you anything?" I retort in annoyance. "You're not my keeper."

"For the time being I am," Bran states with a satisfied grin.

Smiling at the man maliciously I reply, "Not for much longer. I owe you no answers."

"Perhaps longer than both of us intended," Bran states in exasperation. "And here I was trying to be nice. The least you can do is answer a couple of questions for me. I was hoping that you'd have something interesting to say for once."

"What do you mean by it perhaps being longer than we expected?" I inquire in wide eyed shock.

"Yet again you choose the least interesting part of my statement to address," Bran states with a sigh. "Some people don't appreciate subtle insults being thrown at them."

"It wasn't subtle in the slightest," I state in irritation. "Now stop avoiding the subject and explain yourself."

Giving me a stern look Bran coldly states, "Our location will soon be detected by an enemy troupe if we remain here. We have to leave tonight if we have any hope of clearing our tracks and locating another residence in time."

"The deal was that I'd be given five days," I angrily shout. "I still have two more days."

"You do, however we have to leave," Bran replies in exasperation.

Giving him an angry glare I comment, "But Jin can't be moved. He'll surely die if he is."

"I have little choice in the matter. I am not going to risk the lives of many merely for the good of one individual."

"What if you left us here? I could continue healing him and you and your men will be safe."

"That is out of the question," Bran states in anger. "If the men find you in this camp they will either kill or harm you. Jin could not protect you from anyone especially an army of trained soldiers."

"So we're being forced to travel with you?" I ask fearfully.

"It's not like I'm going against my word entirely. I'll let you go as soon as it's safe however I cannot predict when that will be."

"And you just expected that I'd be willing to travel with you for an unspecified period of time with little questions asked?" I inquire infuriately. "I'm not some homeless beggar that has nothing better to do than follow dangerous men. I have a family at home that is more than likely worried about me."

"You probably should have thought about that before you got involved with us in the first place."

"If you do not remember I was kidnapped by your men," I retort angrily. "I had no choice in the matter."

"You might have been kidnapped however you choose to agree to my terms," Bran states with a glare. "You weren't forced into anything."

"You would have killed Jin if I didn't stay," I reply in irritation. "I had little choice."

"But you did have a choice," Bran states while turning his back towards me. "If you wish to blame anyone you need only look towards yourself. Get Jin and your things packed and ready. We will be leaving as soon as the sun fully sets."

* * *

The trip that night was long and hard not only for the men and me but especially so for Jin. All the movement reopened the tender skin of his arm. Every couple hours we would have to stop to re-bandage his arm, despite the efforts made on Dog's part to keep Jin as stable as possible on the back of their horse.

As for myself I was not lucky enough to ride alone. Bran stocked only enough horses for each of his men so I am now being forced to ride with him. Of course Bran insisted that I ride with him and left no room for debate. I'd much rather ride with Snake or Gull but naturally fate isn't so kind.

Currently we have ridden for an entire day with little rest. We have short, seldom breaks for meals being that Bran fears that we should not make camp until we are sure that we are out of harm's way. I am sore, tired and fearful over Jin's health however I will not complain. Bran has already made it clear that he sees me as nothing more than a weak female and I'd rather not feed into such an image.

Bran has been overly cautious the entire trip, and has chosen to stay far away from the main path. I do not blame him for taking such actions however I'd wish that some of the paths were a little more stable underfoot. Such is the case of the mountain path we are currently traveling. The path is extremely narrow and looks about ready to collapse at any given moment.

"It's alright," Bran whispers assuredly in my ear. "We've traveled this path many times. The ground is far more stable than it seems."

Whispering back without turning towards him I inquire, "What makes you think that I'm worried?"

"You seem rather tense."

"Well, I'm not," I reply quickly.

"Just in case you are I suggest that you don't look down or look over the edge. It will make the trek easier. The horse knows its way."

"Don't patronize me," I whisper sharply.

Laughing under his breath Bran quickly focuses his attention back to scouting the path ahead. With a quiet sigh I close my eyes in irritation. Following Bran's advice I decide to look at the side of the mountain. Anything to keep me from noticing the edge or the path beneath.

Not thirty minutes later Bran stops the caravan and silently motions all to be quite. Not a single sound is uttered, not even a snort out of the horses. It's as if they sense the same danger Bran does.

Following Bran's eyes I look down the cliff only to see a group of soldiers following a path below us going the opposite direction. I recognize the colors they are wearing to that of Enishi's men. I could scream out to them and surely be rescued however that would put Bran and his men in danger. I couldn't do something like that even if I wish to be home, and away from the arrogant man riding with me. The last thing I want to do is become the sole reason for so many deaths especially those of the men I have become attached to; Bran not being one of them naturally.

So quietly I sit in the saddle all the while watching my one chance at assured freedom slip by me. Enishi would surely be disappointed in me to know that I chose to stay in the custody of his mortal enemy rather than have Bran and his men killed. But then again I doubt anything that I've experienced will ever be told to Enishi. What he doesn't know won't kill him. It's not like I am likely to marry him anyway. There's no way I will accept his offer; I don't love him nor will I ever. The fact that I have given him little thought until now has proven as much.

Each second feels like an eternity as Bran and the rest of his band stiffly wait for the passing of Enishi's troops . As the sound of the horses drift away into the distance I attempt to stretch my arms only to have them quickly grasped by Bran. Pushing my body closer to his torso as to restrain me he covers my mouth with one of his hands as I begin to protest. Not more than a couple of moments pass before we hear a solitary scout make his way down the path Enishi's men just took. Just as the men ahead of him did prior he continues his trek unaware of our presence.

Waiting until Bran gives me any indication of safety I remain passive in his arms. I am not foolish enough to fight Bran on his actions especially since it very well preserved our cover. I clearly under-estimated Enishi and his men's ability to scout however who would have imagined such a small search party to take such precautions? My father uses a similar technique when they are being hunted or are traveling undercover. I can not be sure but something tells me that my decision to stay with Bran was the correct one. They are not out to find me; Enishi's men are in the midst of a mission of some importance. What is Enishi up to? Is he indeed trying to kill Bran and his men or is it something completely different?

Releasing his hold on me Bran guides the party on slowly and far more cautiously than before. While the men have all been extraordinarily quiet before somehow they have succeeded at becoming near deathly quiet. The last hour on the beaten mountain pass was one of the most uncomfortable and miserable rides in my life. I doubt I'd ever wish to see the likes of such travel ever again nor will I ever get used to such an atmosphere. Hopefully I will not have to experience such horrid means of travel much longer and will finally be allowed my long deserved freedom.

Shivering I wrap my shawl around my shoulders snuggly. The cool night air combined with the tense atmosphere must have become too much for me. From the looks of it the weather is only going to get worse. I can make out in the distance what looks like heavy clouds. Most likely there will be rain tonight.

Wrapping his coat around me Bran quietly states, "The weather doesn't look good. Luckily I know of a place we can set camp for the night."

As I attempt to push the jacket aside Bran firmly asserts, "You're cold and I have little need of it. A healer is of no use when sick so take it."

Gratefully I accept the jacket and we continue to ride in silence once more. What does one say after such a statement? A part of me wishes to know whether he sees me more than a healer but the more sensible side of me knows better than to ask such things. Emotions have little meaning in the relationship we hold. I am here to serve a single purpose; to help heal one of his men. Once that is done we will have no other reason to speak or meet one another. I've already created unnecessary attachments towards his men, I do not need to do so with Bran. The less I know about him and he I the quicker we can put this whole affair behind us.

My optimistic outlook on the whole idea of adventure has died quickly after the events of late. I think I've had enough excitement in the past few days to last me a lifetime. I have no idea how Misao could have ever romanticized such a thing! I've ridden on horseback many a time however traveling in a caravan like the one I'm currently in is putting too much stress on my body. How does one make a living traveling for such prolonged periods of time? I have to respect the men and women who do this on a regular basis. I doubt I could ever get used to such a rough schedule.

Now it's a matter of finding a way to hide my current state from Bran and his men. For one, I don't care for looking weak in front of Bran, but mostly I just don't like the idea of drawing attention to myself in such a manner. Despite my playful demeanor and my appeal for flirtatious banter I consider myself far more reserved than I try to appear. I am a strong and independent woman and I go to far lengths to protect my reputation. Some people may call it vanity however I view it as being self aware of who I am and what I wish to accomplish. A woman must be strong on all fronts to be taken seriously in my line of work and my work means everything to me. Bran has challenged me and I will not falter. To do so will make me appear inexperienced and unprofessional. My reputation as a healer will disappear and I will have little option than to become some bargaining chip for my uncle's campaign. I don't have any wish to live and breathe merely to breed and raise some nobleman's children nor to entertain to his every beck and call. I will not fall into that trap and therefore I can not lose this patient nor lose face. I will remain strong and hide my pain no matter what. I am not a pushover nor some little girl who needs pity. I'm a daughter of Sevenwaters; we cannot be so easily labeled or judged.

I miss Sevenwaters and the comforts it provides. What I wouldn't give to talk to mother right now or listen to Misao's constant chattering. Of course Kenji and I would tease her relentlessly for speaking of such menial matters while father might walk in and try to pacify the situation by horribly attempting to reassure Misao. Naturally this would only lend to Misao's anger becoming directed towards father but he never complains. In fact I think he purposely does so in order to distract Misao. Strangely it works well, but that sort of technique works well on simple minded individuals.

This is bad, I shouldn't be thinking of home so much. Those times are past and will never be again. Misao has been wed to Cho Ui Neill (ee NAY-ill) and mother is ill. Life at home isn't what it once was and no amount of wishing can change that.

"Are you so truly annoyed to be in my presence? And here I thought my offering of a jacket was rather charming and gentlemanly."

"Huh?" I airily reply in puzzlement.

"All you have to say is 'huh?'" Bran retorts in awe. "Perhaps I have finally made you speechless."

With a sigh I comment sarcastically, "You know me far too well. I am completely awe struck over your gallant lifestyle."

"As is to be expected," Bran states egotistically. "Women can not resist the jacket. It's a classic move my people have perfected and passed down throughout the generations."

"Your people?" I retort in mock awe. "And here I thought this whole time that you were a man with no allegiance."

"I might not live or serve any one man or country however I do have a place of origin. I am an Englishman no matter how much I might try to forget."

"Let me get this straight," I reply sternly. "You try to hide your past and your background yet you still announce aloud that you are an Englishman? That seems to make little sense in my mind."

"I am not proud of my background but I was born where I was born. There is no sense in denying it especially since it is quite apparent in my speech," Bran states calmly. "I know who I am and do not lie to myself like others I might be acquainted with."

"You think I am lying to myself?" I inquire angrily.

Shaking his head in disappointment Bran replies, "I never stated any names. For all you know I could be talking about one of my men or clients I've held. Your business has little to do with me. I do not wish to meddle in others affairs unless I must, unless you wish me to treat you otherwise and I will gladly make all my opinions known."

"You've spoken your mind plenty in the past, why should now be any different?"

Chuckling Bran retorts, "Only because you've asked for my opinion and only when you've made your point so obviously clear."

"Are you saying that I've provoked your judgment thus far because I couldn't disagree with you more," I firmly ask in annoyance.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"What about the campfire or that time in the woods? Did I also provoke those opinions from you?" I ask condescendingly.

Bran warningly whispers in my ear, "Your attitude towards me was reason enough for such a discussion and I apologized for the woods already. Do we have to talk about that at the moment?"

Understanding that I have pushed Bran far too much I nod my head silently in acceptance towards his request. It really was wrong of me to mention the night in the woods. It isn't a proud moment for him nor was he completely in his right mind at the time. Perhaps I have gone too far to prove a point.

"We're here," Bran states snapping me out of my thoughts. Addressing his men he states aloud clearly and powerfully, "We will rest here for the night before meeting our employer. Rest well tonight, we have a long few days ahead of us."

Swiftly and seemingly effortlessly the men begin to unpack the horses and set camp. I stare at the men in shock as I take in the location in fear. This place is beyond ordinary. The old building may be long abandoned but the place resonates a strong, ancient otherworldly power. This is a place between realms where once the Fomhoire (fo- vo- reh) dwelt. This isn't a suitable place to rest. They deserve more respect than for a caravan full of men to trespass this space unannounced and unaware of any wrong doing.

"Unless you want to sleep on the horse I suggest that you come down," Bran comments teasingly.

"Your concern once again astounds," I haughtily retort.

With a broad grin Bran replies, "I had thought to assist you however I doubt you would have appreciated the gesture."

"I would not have appreciated such attention," I firmly state with head held high in defiance.

Placing his hands on his hips he cockily comments, "Well, you might have all day but we don't. From the looks of the sky the storm is going to be here in a matter of hours. That doesn't leave us much time to unload and set the camp."

"I'm fine. Check on Jin and I'll take care of the horse."

"Are you sure?" Bran asks doubtfully. "You haven't ridden with us long enough to know the procedures."

"I know how to care for a horse. I've taken care of many horses before without a problem," I haughtily retort.

"As the lady wishes," Bran replies condescendingly. "Dog do you need assistance with Jin?"

"I am fine for the most part however I could use some help supporting his legs while I dismount from the horse," Dog calmly states with a smile.

As Bran is about to make his way towards Dog and Jin I take the chance to slide off the saddle all the while firmly holding onto the horn for support. I knew that I was going to be weak however the landing is worse than I had hoped. It's a good thing that I held onto something because I'm sure I might have fallen upon impact.

Looking back at me Dog states in concern, "Are you alright Megumi? Your legs look a little wobbly."

"I'm fine," I reply proudly. "Just slightly sore but nothing I'm not used to."

"I don't know. Chief I think…"

"I'm fine Dog," I firmly assert. "Nothing a little rest won't cure."

Releasing my hold on the horse's saddle I confidently take a couple steps only to find my legs collapse from under me. As I'm about to fall Bran quickly grabs hold of me and hoists me into his arms.

I stare at the man in shock. How was he able to lift me in time. Wasn't he helping Dog with Jin?

"You really are becoming troublesome," Bran states in annoyance. "If you need help tell me. Pretending to be of use will only hinder our progress."

"From our vantage point it looks like you just wanted to carry our resident healer," Wolf teases.

I blush as Bran dismisses the comment and begins to walk me towards the old ruins. All the while I pray to the Otherworldly beings whom dwell on these lands for their acceptance towards our stay. Bran and his men may be ignorant of the significance of this land however I will not trespass unannounced and with intentions unknown. I only hope they will receive us well.

Quickly making our way through the doorway I take in the vastness of the space. The structure may only be a single room occupancy however it looks large enough to house a good number of people comfortably. I'm sure if the room is partitioned properly we could hold the entire group of men into the structure though it will be a tight fit. The fact that we are in a four walled structure away from the rain is far better than I could have hoped for. At least we won't be out in the elements and with all the bodies the room may keep out the chill.

Laying me on the floor Bran immediately puts his attention into unrolling a cot one of his men previously set in the corner of the room. Normally I would fight with him over giving me preferential treatment however I am far too tired to fight with him. He might have won this round but I'll make sure not to lose to him in the future.

Lifting me onto the cot Bran asserts firmly, "I know that you have your pride, but for once just stay quiet and accept someone's assistance. You might fool the others but no one can remain strong by themselves."

Smiling up at Bran I retort, "Does this mean that you wish to be my support."

Turning his head away from me he quickly replies, "I'm merely speaking strategically. Battles are won by armies not solitary men."

"Aw," I draw out in mock contemplation. "So you see me as a one of your men?"

"How could I?" Bran snaps back. "How could I even consider a woman a part of my troop?"

Chuckling I comment, "Whatever position you view me among your men doesn't really matter. Thanks for helping me just now."

"So you admit that you were too proud back there?" Bran cockily asserts.

"I really am too sore to fight you at the moment so don't push me too far."

"We wouldn't want our resident healer to get angry now," Bran states with a smirk. "Rest while the men and I take care of the camp. I'm sure the men will be asking for a story later in the evening."

I nod my head as I watch Bran walk towards the entryway. I don't know what caused Bran to be so compassionate just now however I doubt it will last. Bran must be tired and just wanted to keep me appeased. When I wake up I'm sure I'll be confronted with the same hot-headed, arrogant man I've come to know. I shouldn't look too much into this.

With a sigh I close my eyes and pray that the Fomhoire have heard my prayers.

* * *

**Well, that is the tenth chapter. Again I want to apologize for the long wait. I hope current events won't lead to another long delay. Ja ne!**


End file.
